Tù eres solo mia
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.
1. Chapter 1

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Este segundo fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, no se por que se me ocurrio solo que Maki-chan me parece una chica posesiva y celosa y no pude evitar plasamarlo por que la idea me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza hace tiempo. Asi que no me maten.**

 **Espero y les guste acepto sugerencias y si desean alguna escena con Maki celosa con gusto la escribire.**

 **Capitulo 1** _ **: Quiero olvidarte...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yazawa Nico suspiro por tercera vez aquella mañana mientras observaba atravez de la ventana con la mirada triste y perdida, le dolía el pecho, desde semanas atrás se sentía sin animos de a ser nada y ya se estaba cansada de seguir sonriendo sin sentirlo sabía que era aquello... o más bien quien era la cupable que le causaba aquel sufrimiento, ese alguien no era otro más que Nishikino Maki compañera del grupo Muse y la chica de la que estaba enamorada.

Volvio a suspirar y recargo su cabeza en su pupitre se dio un par de golpes con este y se pregunto como podía dejar de quererla.

 _\- Nicochi si sigues así te haras un daño muy grande.-_

Also la cabeza y se topo con la mirada preocupoada de sus dos amigas con las que compartia la misma clase, Ayase Eri y Touja Nozomi,

 _\- No estoy de humor Nozomi.-_ Volvio a enterrar su cara en sus brazos evitando verlas

Tanto la rubia y la pelimorada se miraron, Eri tomo asiento frente a Nico y Nozomi se quedo parada acariciando el cabello de la pelinegra.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Nico? sabes que puedes decirnos después de todo somos amigas ¿no?.-_

La pelinegra derrotada suspiro y also la cara encarando a las dos más altas.

 _\- Me rindo.-_

Eri parpadeo confundida y volteo a ver a Nozomi esperando que ella supiera a lo que se referia Nico.

La pelimorada por su parte solo la veía directamente.

 _\- Te refieres a Maki-chan ¿Verdad?-_

La pelinegra suspiro y asintio.

 _\- No puedes hacerlo Nicochi ya te dije que debes ser persistente.-_

 _\- ¿Cuantó más tengo que serlo? ese tomate andante es igual de denso que Eri y Umi juntas_

En los salones de segundos una peliazul estornudo.

 _\- ¡Heey! ¡estoy aqui!.-_ Se quejó la rubia.

 _\- Lo se.-_ Le dijo la pelinegra sin el menor remordimiento.

 _\- Mou~ Nico.-_ Hizo un puchero y se tranquilizo al sentir como Nozomi le acariciaba el cabello. _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- Ya tranquila Erichi, deja que los adultos hablen.-_ La rubia abrio los ojos por lo que su novia le dijo y solo agacho su cabeza obediente, ella había esperado que Nozomi la defendiera no eso.

Nico las vio con el rostro blanco _. - La tienes bien domesticada.-_ Nozomi sonrio orgullosa pero de repente se puso seria.

 _\- Entonces ¿porqué te rindes?-_

 _\- Ya te lo dije ya me canse ese tomate no se da cuenta de nada lo único que falta para que note mis sentimientos es que lleve un enorme cartel que diga "Me estoy muriendo de amor por ti Nishikino Maki" y apuesto que aun así no lo notaría... y no, no voy hacerlo.-_ Dijo después de un rato al ver la sonrisa de Nozomi.

 _\- Por que no simplemente se los dices.-_

Nico fruncio el seño molesta.

 _\- Por que la semana pasada tú me dijistes que no lo hiciera por que las cartas te habían advertido que algo malo ocurriría si lo hacía.-_

 _\- ¿Lo hice?.-_ Preguntó confundida no recordaba nada eso.

 _\- ¡Si lo hisistes!.-_

 _-oh que malo.-_

Silencio.

 _\- Nozomi ¿que puedo hacer para dejar de quererla?.-_ Al no recibir alguna respuesta dijo decaída.- _Tal vez solo debería ignorarla._

 _\- ¡No!.-_ Dijieron a la ve Nozomi y Eri viendola seria provocando que ella saltara.

 _\- No servira de nada Nicochi solo provocara que la quieras más.-_ Eri asintio ante lo dicho por la pelimorada.

 _\- Entonce que hago_

Antes de que Nozomi contestara Eri se adelanto.

 _\- Tal vez solo deberías tratarla como a las demás.-_

Nico la observo confundida y Nozomi le lanzo dagas con los ojos y ella se encogio en su asiento tapandose la boca y dandose cuenta de que hablo demás.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-_

 _\- Bu-bueno... -_ Evitó ver a su novia a los ojos y continuó hablando _.- No se si te has dado cuenta pero tratas a Maki diferente que a las demás te la pasas más tiempo con ella apesar de discutir y es a la única a la que llamas con el sufijo chan.-_

Nico asintio entendiendo.

 _\- ¿Así que lo que quiere decir es que si la trato como a todas ustedes tal vez deje de quererla?-_

 _\- Es-es solo una idea.-_

 _\- Bien lo hare.-_ Dijo alzando el puño y Eri podía jurar que vio fuego salir por sus ojos por la determinación.

 _\- Erichi.-_ Eri volteo a ver a su novia y esta la miraba seria. _\- Hablastes de más.-_ Eri se cubrio la boca _.- Tendre que castigarte una vez en casa por desobedecerme_.-

La rubia escondio su rostro en sus manos podía sentir como le salia humo por los oidos pero aun así deseaba que llegara la noche para recibir dicho castigo.

 **.**

 **Una semana después.**

 **.**

Nico se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela mientras escondia su rostro en sus brazos, lanzo un fuerte suspiro.

 _\- ¿Nicochi?-_

 _\- Vete Nozomi no estoy de humor.-_

 _\- No ya habías dicho eso.-_

 _\- Mph.-_ Se negó a ver a la pelimorada.

 _\- Nicochi si no levantas la cara en este instante tendre que masajearta cierta zona que...-_

 _\- Ya, ya, ya... -_ Also su rostro y vi a la pelimorada con enojo y esta le lanzo una de sus muy acostumbradas picaras sonrisas _. - ¿Qué quieres ahora?-_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?.-_

 _\- Nada y no deberías estar con Eri ayudandole.-_

 _\- No cambies de tema.-_ La amenazó aun sonriendo, Nico solo se cubrio su pecho _.- ¿Qué te pasa?.-_

Nico suspiro derrotada por más que quisiera esconder lo que le pasaba Nozomi siempre la obligaria a decirlo. Odiaba el poder que tenía Nozomi con ella.

 _\- ¡Ya no lo soporto!.-_ Dijo frustrada

 _\- ¿Otra vez Maki-chan?.-_

 _\- ¡Si!.-_

 _\- No me digas que extrañas pelear con ella.-_ Se burló.

 _\- ¡Si!.-_ Admitió un poco avergonzada realmente lo extrañaba pero eso le pasaba por seguir los consejos de Eri en lugar de los de Nozomi, no, pensandolo mejor no debería escuchar a ninguna.- _Pero eso no es todo, n-no has notado que Maki-cha... digo Maki..._ \- A pesar de llevar una semana aun no se acostumbraba a decirle solo Maki _.- a es-estado actuando estraña.-_ Dijo en voz baja abrazandose así misma y viendo a los lados temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera la pelirroja.

 _\- ¿Extraña?-_

 _\- Si.-_

 _\- ¿A que te refieres?.-_ Mencionó la pelipurpura ya que ella no había notado nada fuera de lo normal.

 _\- Bu-bueno la eh notado que no me aparta la mirada de encima en algunas ocasiones o que se aparece en los momentos más inoportunos y le lanza una mirada de muerte a la persona que esta conmigo y se me queda viendo feo siempre que puede.-_

Nozomi se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y luego dijo en voz baja, seria y lentamente.

 _\- Nicochi, eres una idiota.-_

 _\- ¿Quééé?.-_ Ella jamás se espero aquello.

 _\- Ella siempre hace eso.-_ Mencionó tranquilamente y la pelinegra se estremecio, ¿comó no lo había notado? tal vez era por que antes no dejaba de mirarla como una completa idiota pero no podía evitarlo era demasiado linda.

 _\- ¿qué... ?, ¿comó... ?-_

 _\- Ya, ya dejemos eso de lado, no preguntaras por que la pura sacerdotisa Nozomi vino aqui.-_

 _\- ¿Pura... ? ¿pura de donde? y ¿No venías a molestarme?-_ Preguntó realmente sorprendida.

 _\- Fingire que no escuche eso.-_ Levanto dos cartas y Nico solo levato una ceja curiosa ya que no entendía el significado de esas. _\- Mira.-_

 _\- Mmm. -_ Nico asintió. _\- ¿Qué se supone que debo ver si las tienes al revés?_

 _\- No importa lo que debas ver.-_

 _\- ¡Eh!.-_ Realmente no entendía nada _. - Ento... -_

 _\- Solo tienes que saber que va ocurrir algo muy interesante y estaras involucrada.-_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa... ? -_

 _\- No te preocupes solo será interesante.-_

 _\- Nozomi no ayudas realmente.-_

 _\- Jejeje, me ire adelantando no te quedes mucho tiempo aca arriba o llegaras tarde a clase, otra vez.-_

 _\- Lo que sea.-_ Fue lo último que escucho decir de Nico cuando entró de nuevo a la escuela dejando a la pelinegra en la azotea que una vez sola escondido su cara en sus rodillas.

Nozomi sonrio grande cuando su mirada se topo con la de una pelirroja que la miraba amenazante para luego marcharse.

Fuera lo que fuera a pasar seria realmente interesante y ella lo aprovecharía para divertirse a costa de Nicochi.

 **Más tarde...**

Nico caminaba a lado de Nozomi y Eri con la cabeza gacha ya se iban a casa y aun no pasaba nada "interesante" como dijo Nozomi aunque eso era lo mejor no queria que nada la involucrara por que sabía que Nozomi no la dejaría en paz además lo único que deseaba era tirarse a la cama y dormirse, podía sentir la mirada de Maki en ella desde que salieron de la escuela y le estaba costando mucho trabajo no decirle nada.

Suspiro un par de veces y empezo a escuchar algunas estudiantes comenzaban a murmurar a su alrededor.

Also la cabeza y vio en la entrada aun chico castaño, no podía verlo bien porque estaba de perfil pero parecia atractivo, tal vez esperando a alguien, no le importaba, no tenía que ver con ella así que lo ignoraría. De pronto vio como volteaba a su dirección y sonreía y empezaba a caminar hacía ellas. Nico por inercia solo volteo el rostro para ver a quien le sonreía aquel atractivo muchacho pero su mirada rubí se topo con la violeta de Maki que la miraba fijamente, se estremecio ciertamente era aterradora.

 _\- Yazawa-san.-_

Que estraño podía jurar que alguien le hablaba pero lo ignoro y siguio viendo a Maki y noto que su mirada era más intensa, se pregunto por que razón.

 _\- Yazawa-san.-_ Al esuchar una vez más ser llamada volteo y vio que aquel atractivo muchacho sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de flores estaba frente a ellas o más especifico frente a ella.

 _\- S-si.-_

 _\- Se que no me conoces pero soy un gran admirador tuyo.-_ Le ofreció el ramo de flores y ella lo tomo.

 _\- Gra-gracias... -_ Respondió todavia sorprendida no es que fuera la primera vez que un fan le mandaba flores o algo por el estilo si no que ninguno iba a su escuela y se la entregaba personalmente.

 _\- Y, yo... yo vine hoy... -_ De repente lucia nervioso y Nico comenzaba a tener el mismo sentimiento por que ahora todo el mundo la miraba y no es que eso le molestara, le gustaba llamar la atención si no que aun podía sentir la mirada de Maki en ella. El chico tomo un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarse. _\- Yo... ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Asi que por favor se mi novia!.-_ Gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos e inclinandose.

Nico abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y lo único ingenioso que salio de esta fue. _\- ¡Eeeeh!._ -

Nico sabía que no nesecitaba voltear y comprobar las reacciones de sus amigas para ver que estaban igual que conmocionadas que ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Queria estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

Odiaba la sonrisa que de seguro Nozomi tenía en ese momento en su rostro y el hecho de que siempre tuviera razón.

Deseaba que Maki-chan dejara de verla tan intensamente que le provocaba escalofrios.

Pero sobre toda las cosas anhelaba estar en su comoda cama durmiendo.

Y de alguna manera se pregunto si su día podía ir mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Matta ne... XD (12/12/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	2. Capìtulo 2: Seràs mi novia

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **Capítulo 2** _ **: Seras mi novia.**_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maki deseaba matar a alguien y más especifico a cierto chico parado frente a su idiota que no dejaba balbucear incoherencias después de escuchar la confesión de aquel estupido chico, apreto los puños furiosa esa idiota por que no lo mandaba a volar de una vez por todas o no será que pensaba aceptar sus sentimientos, no eso si que no, ya le había soportado muchas cosas durante esas semanas desde dejarla de llamarla Maki-chan hasta dejar de pasar tiempo con ella y discutir como suelen hacerlo para pasar tiempo con las demás integrantes de Muse.

No, ya no le soportaría una más.

Así que tomaría los asuntos en sus manos, sonrio -y no de una manera linda si no una terrorifica que asusto tanto a Rin y Hanayo que se abrazaron temerosas pidiendo ayuda en silencio- y empezo a caminar en donde se encontraba su tonta idiota todavía balbuceando. No notó la sonrisa satisfecha de Nozomi en su rostro o que ahora tenía una camara en mano, no, solamente le arranco el ramo de flores con fuerza de las manos de la pelinegra pero sin lastimarla y luego se lo arrogó a la cara de aquel estupido chico con toda la intención de que saliera herido, tomo de la mano a Nico-chan y lanzandole una mirada de muerte aquel soquete que solo se hizo hacía atrás y cayo de espaldas pués claramente decifro aquella mirada que decía "acercate a lo que es mio y veras lo que te pasa" para marcharse de ahí con una Nico-chan conmocionada.

Con eso le dejaría claro a todos que nadie se mete con lo suyo.

Un par de minutos después, todos los que habían presenciado aquella escena aun se mantenían viendo el lugar donde se marcharon las otras dos chicas.

 _\- Bueno eso fue... -_ Eri no tenía ni una palabra para describir aquello.

 _\- Interesante.-_ Aplaudió Nozomi guardando la camara en su mochila y todavía sonriendo camino hacía el pobre desgracia... digo pobre chico quien sufrio el ataque de la pelirroja y ayudandolo a pararse todo bajo la atenta mirada de rubia y celosa novia.

 _\- Eso a dado mucho miedo Nya.-_

 _\- Batante, es igual que Umi-chan con sus ataques de celos.-_ Comentó Honoka despreocupadamente ganandose una mirada gelida de la peliazul y Honoka solo fue esconderse con las de primero que nuevamente se abrazaban temerosas.

 _\- Ya, ya.-_ Trató Kotori de tranquilizar a su novia que parecia apunto de lanzarsele a su mejor amiga y esta al toque de su novia se relajo. _\- Aunque apoyo a Nozomi-chan eso a sido bastante interesante.-_

Todas voltearon a ver a la peli-purpura que parecía estarle susurrando algo en el oido del chico y este asintia para luego sonreir y marcharse.

 _\- ¿Qué le habra dicho?.-_ Preguntó Hanayo ya más tranquila

Una vez hecho su trabajo Nozomi volteo aver a las demás integrantes de Muse con una picara sonrisa.

 _\- Vayamos a ver que traman aquellas dos.-_

 **...**

Nico no entendía que rayos estaba pasando aunque eso no era nada extraño, nada tenía sentido pero esto la sobrepasaba primero llega un chico y se le declara y ella buscando una manera delicada de rechazar sus sentimientos sin lastimarlo es interrumpida por Maki quien arrebatandole las hermosas flores se las arroja en la cara al castaño para luego tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla lejos de ahí.

Realmente nada tenía sentido.

Y mucho menos las acciones de la pelirroja frente de ella.

 _\- ¿Maki que rayos te pasa?.-_

No recibio respuesta alguna en cambio solo sintio como sujetaba su mano con más fuerza tanto que la lastimaba.

 _\- Espera, Maki ¡Sueltame!.-_

 _-...-_

 _\- ¡Maki te dije que me sueltes!-_

 _-...-_

Nico cansada por no resivir contestación por parte de la pelirroja se detuvo y bruscamente se solto del agarre de la pelirroja quien se detuvo pero no le dio la cara.

 _-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¿Porqué me jalas así?-_

El flequillo rojo de Maki le cubrio los ojos.

 _\- ¿Ibas a aceptar los sentimientos de aquel chico?-_ Preguntó ignorando lo dicho por la pelinegra.

 _\- ¿Eh?-_

 _\- Te eh preguntado si ibas a aceptar los sentimientos de aquel chico.-_

 _\- ¿Qué...?.-_ Nico no entendía aquella pregunta así que hizo lo más posible por contestar _.- N-no.-_

Maki sonrio, se cruzo de brazos y la encaro.

 _\- Entonces no veo por que te molestas que te alejara.-_

Nico fruncio el seño molesta, ¿como que no entendía _?. - Tsk, no se quien te has creido para hacer aquello Maki.-_ La pelirroja fruncio el seño ahí va de nuevo al solo llamarla Maki _.- Pero yo puedo aceptar los sentimientos que yo quiera, tú no eres nadie para decidir lo que... -_

 _\- No, no puedes aceptarlos.-_

 _\- ... yo quiero... ¿qué? espera ¿que has dicho?, creo que no te escuche bien.-_

 _\- No puedes aceptar los sentimientos de nadie más.-_ Le dijo al acercarse más a la pelinegra y colocar sus manos en sus pequeños hombros y ver la directamente a los ojos.

Nico tragó en seco al ver aquellos ojos rasgados de color violeta viendola tan intensamente quería retroceder pero se negaba tercamente a dejar que Maki se saliera con la suya.

 _\- Y según tú por que no.-_

Maki sonrió y Nico sintió como el aire le faltaba al ver tan prococativa sonrisa.

 _\- Por que solo puedes aceptar los mios.-_ Y sin darle tiempo a Nico-chan de procesar lo que había dicho acorto la distancia capturando sus labios con los suyos.

Nico sintió algo suave cubrir sus labios y le tomo unos siete segundos para darse cuenta de lo que ocurria en realidad, Maki la estaba besado, Maki le había dicho que tambien la quería, bueno tal vez no, pero eso era lo que significaban sus palabras ¿no?. Se dejo llevar por el suave momento solo por un par de segundos hasta que recordo que eso era lo que ella estaba tratando de olvidar, ella trataba de olvidarla, además de que no estaba segura de que si lo que Maki sentía era lo mismo que ella sentía, así que usando toda su fuerza de voluntada dio un paso hacía atrás alejandose de esa deliciosa tortura.

Maki la vio sorprendida.

Nico se tapo con una mano su boca sabía que su cara rivalizaba con el color de cabello de Maki en ese momento.

 _\- ¿Por qué los has hecho?.-_

Maki parpadeo y se cruzo de brazo. _\- Ya te lo dije.-_

 _\- ¡ Eso no explica nada! ¡¿Por qué lo hisistes?!.-_ Preguntó una vez más con el seño fruncido y apreando los puños para no saltarle a esa pelirroja.

 _\- Eres mi novia.-_

Silencio.

 _\- ¡¿Quééé?! ¿quién lo dijo?_

 _\- Yo lo decidí.-_

Nico no creía lo que escuchaba, esa encantadora pelirroja decidido que ella sería su novia sin comentarselo ¡¿pero quien se creía?! por muy encantadora que fuera no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, apretó los puños con frustración.

 _\- No, no lo somos.-_

 _\- ¿Segura?.-_ Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente que provoco que el corazón de Nico latiera con fuerza y por un momento Nico se quiso dejar llevar pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

 _\- Totalmente.-_

La sonrisa de Maki se engancho y se acerco más a su rostro hasta estar a escasos centimetros de su boca, la pelinegra podía sentir el aliento de Maki chocar con el suyo pero se negaba a retroceder no perdería.

 _\- Entonces tendre que cambiarlo.-_ Y nuevamente capturo sus labios sin darle, una vez más, a Nico tiempo de hacer algo, solo que esta vez solo fue un suave rose y luego le dio la espalda dio unos pasos y volteo a ver a la pelinegra por sobre su hombro _.- Serás mi novia, así que preparate Yazawa Nico.-_ Y dedicandole una sonrisa encantadora más se marcho dejando a una pelinegra en el mismo sitio que solo veía su espalda alejarse.

El pequeño cuerpo de Nico comenzo a temblar, su cara estaba completamente rojo, apretaba los puños co fuerza y veía directo hacía al suelo.-

 _\- ¡No, no lo sere escuchastes Maki! ¡No sere tú novia!.-_ Gritó alsando los puños al aire y viendo hacía la dirección que se había ido aquella pelirroja, se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar por el lado contrario de Maki mientras refunfuñaba cosas sobre "¿qué se cree ese tomate andante?" y se tapaba la boca con sus manos con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Lo que ni la pelinegra y pelirroja notó era a siete pares de ojos que los observaban desde un arbusto y que una de aquellas personas estaba que se desmayaba por la verguenza de lo que vieron y otra sostenia una camara en mano y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro por que ya tenía con que divertirse los proximos días.

(OMAEKE)

 _\- Sigo pensando que esta mal el espiarlas.-_ Murmuró Umi viendo como era ignorada por las otras seis integrantes de muse que estaba muy entretenidas viendo a como Maki y Nico discutian mientras Nozomi grababa, Honoka y Rin tomaban fotos, Kotori las apoyaba con una sonrisa y ojos en forma de corazón, Eri y Hanayo se mantenían al margen de lo que hacía sus respectiva parejas, depronto su rostro se sonrojo furiosamente y Kotori tuvo que taparle la boca para evitar gritar al ver como se besaban en medio de la calle Maki y Nico. _\- Qu-que vergonzoso.-_ Dijo una vez que Kotori había quitado su mano.

Todas escucharon como Nico le gritaba a Maki algo sobre ¡No sere tú novia! y luego se marchaba furiosa.

 _\- Y corten.-_ Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa cerrando la camara de video y quitandole sus celulares a Honoka y Rin para después guardar las fotos _.- Bien esto servira.-_ Mencionó sin la intención de borrar su sonrisa y viendo aquellas fotos.

 _\- ¿Pa-para que piensas ocupar eso Nozomi?.-_ Temía preguntar pero la curiosidad le ganó.

 _\- ¡Ehh! como que para que Umi-chan, para tener presupuesto para nuestro club, esta claro.-_

 _\- ¿Quééé?.-_ Volteó a ver a las demás pidiendo alguna explicación pero estas hasta Kotori evitaba verla y fingian hacer otra cosa. _\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!.-_

 _\- Oh! no me digas que estas celosa, tambien puedo hacer videos sobre el KotoUmi y... -_

 _\- No, no, no, no qui-quiero decir.-_ Tenía quedar libre de aquello.- _El NicoMaki nos hara tener más fondos._

 _\- Verdad que si.-_

Umi suspiro salvada ya se disculparia con Nico y Maki después por el momento su relación con Kotori estaba a salvo de ser filmada tambien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Matta ne... XD (12/12/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	3. Especial de navidad: El mejor regalo

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Espero y disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Especial de Navidad** _ **: El mejor regalo...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nozomi viendo algunas cosas frente a una computadora fruncia el seño molesta nesecitaban más presupuesto para el club para seguir con las actividades diarias y ella había coseguido bastante con los recientes videos NicoMaki pero nesecitaban más, tenía que ocurrirsele nuevas ideas, depronto su celular empezo a sonar.

 _~Un romance secreto~_

 _~Quiero sentirte~_

 _~Todavía te miro apasionadamente~_

 _~Estoy enamorada...~_

 _~Enamorada...~_

 _~De una chica...~_

 _~Estos sentimientos no desapareceran~_

 _~¿Por qué estan doloroso?~_

Vio que era un mensaje y una vez que lo leyó una enorme sonrisa se delizo por sus labio ya sabía de que manera conseguiría más presupuesto.

 **...**

 _\- ¿ Nozomi estas segura de que esto esta bien?-.-_ Preguntó Eri viendo como Honoka y Rin cargaban bastante comida y la metían a la casa de Maki y regresaban por más cosas.

 _\- No te preocupes Erichi los padres de Maki-chan nos han dado permiso de pasar la navidad en su casa.-_

 _\- ¿De verdad?.-_

 _\- Por supuesto, estaban preocupados de dejar a Maki-chan sola ya que ellos saldrían de viaje y no sabían que hacer para que los regalos aparecieran bajo el arbol ya que ellos van a regresar hasta año nuevo.-_

 _\- Así que tecnicamente vamos a ser Santa este año para Maki.-_

Nozomi asintio entusiasmada y Eri entrecerro los ojos.

 _\- ¿Estas segura de que eso es todo? y no tiene nada que ver el que la semana pasada nos llamaras a todas -a exepción de Nico y Maki- para decirnos que ya encontrastes una nueva manera de aumentar el presupuesto para el club.-_

 _\- No por supuesto que no Erichi...-_

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- Tal vez solo un poco.-_

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- ¡Maki me lo agradecera!.- Declaró._

 _\- Nozomi pense que dijistes que ya no las grabarías más, cuando Nico se... -_

 _\- Esta bien si Erichi dice que no debo hacerlo no lo hare.-_ Dijo con un semblante serio sorprendiendo a Eri.

 _\- ¿De verdad?.-_

 _\- Si pero encambio nos grabare a nosotras hacie... -_

 _\- ¡No! di-digo continúa haciendo más NicoMaki el publico lo ama.-_ Ya se disculparia con Nico después y evitaría que matara a su novia cuando supiera que es lo que ha estado haciendo a su costa _. - Por cierto... me lo he estado preguntando ¿donde esta Nico?.-_

Nozomi solo sonrio misteriosamente.

 _\- ¿Quién sabe?.-_

 _\- Nozomi ¿qué le hisistes a Nico?.-_ Preguntó temerosa.

 _\- Yo no le hice nada Erichi ¿por quien me tomas?.-_

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- ehehe yo pués...-_

 _\- Aqui esta Nozomi-chan.-_ De la nada una voz las interrumpio y cuando ambas voltearon. Eri no podía creer lo que veía, Nico amarrada con cuerdas y cinta adhesiva en la boca la miraba pidiendole ayuda y al lado de ella estaba Kotori sonriendo y Umi nerviosa.

 _\- ¡Nico!.-_ De inmediato Eri le quito la cinta de la boca provocando que un gemido de dolor y lágrimas salieran de sus ojos rubí _.- Lo siento.-_

 _\- No-no importa solo desatame.-_ Susurró y Eri comenzo a desatarla.

 _\- Erichi detente en este insatante.-_

 _\- Eh! Pero Nozomi... -_ Vio a los ojos a su novia y dejo de desatar a Nico que empezo a gimotear.

 _\- Eri ayudame, si Maki-chan ve a Nico aqui... Nico realmente no quiere saber que pasara.-_ La vio con ojos de cachorro y por un momento Eri se quedo prendada por aquella linda expresión ahora entendía por que Maki se enamoro de Nico.

 _\- Eri, podrías dejar de mirar de esa manera a Nico-chan.-_ De repente una nueva voz hizo palidecer a la rubia y la pelinegra, la primera de inmediato se fue a esconder atras de su novia y la segunda comenzo arrastrarse y jurando que si salia viva de esta tanto Umi, Kotori y en especial Nozomi pagarían las primeras dos por secuestrarla cuando había salido a recibirlas en su casa y la última por que es su culpa. _\- Nico-chan puedes dejar de arrastrarte como gusano y decirme ¿porqué tardastes en llegar?.-_ Preguntó la pelirroja poniendose frente a la pelinegra en cunclillas y ladeando la cabeza aun lado lindamente lo que provoco un rubor en las mejillas de Nico.

 _\- Yo... yo... -_ Como decirle aquella linda pelirroja que no iba ir por que le temía a lo que le hiciera en la noche, en definitiva debería dejar de ver peliculas de terror y pénsar que algunos personajes son tan parecidos a Maki, de pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza y sonrio con malicia si ella no salia viva en aquella velada las demás tampoco _. - Veras lo que pasa es que Nozomi y las demás no querían que Nico viniera hoy a ver a la linda de Maki-chan... -_ Si alagarla la salvaría penso, volteo a ver a Maki esperando ver una reacción asesina pero lo que vio solo hizo que su mandíbula se desencajara frente a ella Maki jugueteaba con su cabello y miraba a otro lado ruborizada.

 _-Nico-chan cree que estoy linda.-_ Murmuró avergonzada.

Nico no podía creerlo volteo a ver a Nozomi y esta sonreía triunfante ya se la pagaría.

 **.**

 **Tiempo después**

 **.**

Todo el grupo de Muse estaba cenando la rica cena que Nico y Kotori habían preparado ya que las demás o eran muy holgazanas para ayudarlas o simplemente no sabían, en el caso de Umi su novia la amenazo y ella obedientemente la obedecio pues era casi incapaz de contradecir a su pareja.

La casa estaba totalmente decorada y un poco desordenada pues aquellas nueve chicas antes de cenar practicamente habían destruido la casa jugando algunos juegos que Nozomi había sugerido en los que la mayoría incluía a Nico tratando de escapar de las demás -o queriendo irse a su casa- y Maki protegiendola para que no se propasaran con su aún no-novia y de Nozomi grabando todo con una enorme sonrisa.

Al final Nico salio ilesa y escondida detrás de Eri y con Hanayo y Kotori consolandola pués ese último juego casí terminaba con su integridad fisica y moral. Por su parte Maki veía a las demás de forma amenazante y estas solo se encogian sobre su asiento a exepción de Noomi que seguía jugando con la camara de video.

 _\- Bien chicas es hora de que vayamos a dormir.-_

 _\- ¡Eh! pero si aun es muy temprano Nya tenemos que disfrutar de la noche.-_

 _\- No, a las chicas buenas que se duemen temprano Santa le trae regalos_.- Dijo Nozomi y la mayoría la vio con una expresión neutra hasta que sintieron una corriente de aire y vieron a una pelirroja marcharse para irse a dormir después de todo ella si era un chica buena.

 _\- Olvidaba que Maki-chan aun cree en Santa.-_ Murmuró Nico siguiendo a la pelirroja por las escaleras por lo menos esta vez Maki no la estaba arrastrando a su habitación y ella por fin podría descansar de las locuras de ese día.

Lo que no notó eran siete pares de ojos viendo como se alejaba de una forma maliciosa y que le arruinarían su lindo sueño. Pués aunque algunas de las integrantes de Muse no estuvieran de acuerdo con las locuras de Nozomi preferian ayudarla a ser ellas las victimas.

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **.**

Maki como todos los años en Navidad desperto temprano sin la nesecidad de su alarma y antes de irse corriendo a despertar a todas para que juntas abrieran los regalos que de seguro Santa-san le dejo ese año vio que en su celuar tenía un mensaje de Nozomi.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida y lo leyó.

 _~ Disfruta de tú obsequio Maki-chan yo y la demás iremos por algunos dulces regresaremos más tarde ;D~_

Fruncio el seño molesta, con eso de "yo y las demás iremos por dulces", eso significaba que Nico se había atrevido a marcharse sin siquiera ver lo que ella le obsequiaria ese día.

Inflo las mejillas y evito seguir enojada pués ya la castigaria después.

Hacía que con calma pero todavía emosionada por dentro bajo por las escaleras dirijiendose a la sala de estar donde seguro la esperaban varios regalos por parte de Santa-san como cada año.

Pero al llegar encontro algo que en definitiva no todos los años estaba.

Recargada sobre la pared durmiendo a lado del arbol de navidad se encontraba Nico vistiendo un traje de Santa pero versión femenino con todo y su gorro tenía en la boca cinta adhesiva, sus manos estaba atadas tras su espalda, sus mejillas se veían un poco humedas como si hubiera estado llorando -lo cual lo estuvo pues había tratado de desatarse y termino llorando de pura frutración hasta caer dormida, en definitiva Nozomi se las pagaría si salia viva- además de un enorme moño de color rosa estaba atado en cintura y en su pecho había un cartel que decía "De todo Muse para Maki-chan"

Así que a eso se refería Nozomi con disfrutar de su obsequio.

Sonrio, en definitiva si que lo haría y lo mejor sería si las demás chicas de Muse no llegaban ya que planeba disfrutar durante todo el día a su dulce Nico-chan.

La mejor Navidad de todas penso al diriguirse abrir su regalo.

(Omaeke)

Nozomi y Eri se encontraban sentadas en una banca en el parque bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente observando como las demás integrantes de Muse -a exepción del NicoMaki- se divertian con la nieve.

 _\- Nozomi ¿estas segura de dejar a Nico a solas con Maki?.-_ Preguntó Eri un poco nerviosa.

 _\- Por supuesto Erichi veras que se divertira juntas.-_ Le dijo con una sonrisa descarada sacando un suspiro por parte de la rubia realmente lo sentía por Nico. _\- Al fin podremos conseguir el lo que falta del presupuesto con el video que sacaremos.-_

La rubia se estremecio.

 _\- ¿Nozomi, no las estas grabado en este momento? ¿Verdad?.-_ Preguntó temerosa y solo resibio la sonrisa picara de la pelimorada, una vez más se estremecio si Maki se enteraba ella...

 _\- ¡Nozomi-chan!.-_ El gritó de Honoka las hizo girarse hacía ella viendo que venía corriendo hacía ellas con la ¡Camara de Nozomi en sus manos!

 _\- ¿Honoka-chan por qué traes mi camara?.-_ Preguntó entre preocupada y molesta.

 _\- ¡Eh! Nozomi-chan... -_ Infló sus mejillas confundida por la reacción de la sacerdotista, ella esperaba que la abrazara y le agradeciera con pan . _\- no deberías dejar las cosas tirada por ahí podrían perderse.-_

 _\- Honoka-chan mi camara no estaba tirada por ahí yo la deje ahí apropocito.-_ Honoka se hizo para atrás al ver como Nozomi se ponía de pie amenazante _. - Ahora tendre que castigarte por tomarla_.- Amenazó alzando sus manos y Honoka huyo por su vida ahpra entendía por que Umi, Kotori, Hanayo y Rin estaba tan nerviosas cuando vieron la camara.

Eri suspiro aliviada Honoka no lo sabía pero estaba muy agradecida que la tomara por que realmente temía lo que Maki haría si se enteraba que las estaban grabando, se puso de pie dispuesta a protegerla de su novia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **N/A:** **Feliz Navidad adelantada para todos.**

 **N/A:** **Matta ne... XD (12/12/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	4. Capítulo 3 ¡Yo apoyo el NicoMaki!

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capitulo 3** _ **: ¡Yo apoyo el NicoMaki!**_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Nico salio de su departamento al día siguiente para irse a las practicas como de costumbre, al cruzar la puerta una duda surgió en ella haciendose preguntar, ¿cuantós años la meterían a prisión por lanzar a cierta heredera de hospital, de pelo rojo, tsundere y de hermosos ojos rasgados de un cuarto piso?.

No, mejor no saber aquella respuesta...

 _\- Se puede saber ¿qué rayos haces aquí?.-_ Preguntó Nico con una vena en la frente y tratando de no saltarle a la pelirroja que hasta hace solo un segundo estaba recargada a lado de la puerta de su departamento.

 _\- Pasaba por aquí.-_

Mejor si la lanzaba sean los años que sean valían la pena.

 _\- ¿Pasabas? que yo sepa vives por otro lado.-_

Maki se negó a responder y siguió caminando a lado de la pelinegra así no la perdería de vista, no le diría que había ido a recogerla a su casa despertando a un más temprano de lo que acostumbra -lo cual era una gran proesa de su parte- por que no quería que otro tonto fanboy o fangirl se le confesara. Tenía que cuidar a su Nico-chan o se la robarían.

Aunque ella no lo permitiría, claro esta.

Y pobre el tonto o tonta que lo intentara.

 _\- ¿No piensas contestar, cierto?.-_ Preguntó con fastidio viendo a la pelirroja de reojo. Suspiro frustrada como se suponía que la trataría diferente si la pelirroja no la dejaba sola.

Camino más de prisa tratando de arrebasarla pero la pelirroja tercamente no se despegaba de su lado, fruncio el seño molesta pués cada vez se pegaba más a ella y muy a su pesar su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, apreto los labios y se dispuso a decirle una que otra cosa de manera tangente pero no pudo hacerlo cuando sintió como la sujetaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus largos y elegantes dedos con los suyos, los colores se le subieron al rostro, su corazón latía como loco por todas las aquellas veces en las había imaginado andar así con la pelirroja, las palabras murieron en su boca y solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada y sin que ella lo supiera Maki sonreia triunfante.

 **.**

 **Momentos después.**

 **.**

Las dos se encontraban en el tejado de la escuela ya cambiadas, las mejillas de Nico estaban levemente rojas pues la pelirroja no dejaba de verla tenía suerte de que logro escaparsele y cambiarse no queria saber que hubiera pasado de lo contrario, suspiro nerviosa. Solo tenía que ignorarla, solo eso.

Empezo a estirarse tratando de relajarse y cuando al fin lo había conseguido salto un poco al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura por detrás y acercarla. El olor que desprendía el cuerpo de Maki la empezo a marear y su pelo se erizo como el de un gato al sentir los pechos de la pelirroja chocar en su pequeña espalda, reprimió un gritito cuando está comezó hablarle muy pero muy cerca de su oido.

 _\- Nico-chaaan~, no es bueno ignorar a los demás cuando estas con ellos y menos si soy yo.-_ Murmuró la pelirroja y sonrio con satisfacción cuando su Nico-chan comenzo a temblar en sus brazos. La abrazo con más fuerza, era bastante pequeña y su cuerpo encajaba a la perfeción con el suyo, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra y disfruto del dulce olor a fresas que desprendía este.

Había notado que Nico-chan estaba haciendo lo más posible por ignorarla lo cual la molestaba y le dolía como no tenía idea. Siempre que pasaba aquello sentía un horrible hueco en el estomago y en su pecho.

Le gustaba más cuando toda la atención de Nico-chan estaba en ella, solo en ella.

La pelinegra por su parte estaba totalmente roja la cercania de Maki le estaba fundiendo el cerebro. Tenía que hacer algo rapido y alejarla no podía permitir que esa pelirroja le provocara tales reacciones. ¡Por dios! ella era la mayor ahí y por esa razón se suponía que era ella la que provocara aquello, no por nada era Yazawa Nico la proxima super Idol numero uno.

 _\- Sueltame, Maki.-_ La nombrada la abrazo con mayor fuerza y volvio a hablarle en el oido.

 _\- Chaaan~, te ha faltado el Chan, Nico-chan~.-_ El cuerpo de Nico se estremecio al sentir el calido aliento de la pelirroja contra su cuello. Pensanolo bien tal vez si la dejaría, solo por que era Maki le permitiria que le provocara aquello después de todo no era del todo malo ¿o si?.

¡No! en que estaba pensando no podía dejar que esa tsundere-atrevida se saliera con la suya. Se había prometido que trataría de olvidar sus sentimientos por la pelirroja pero cada vez se le estaba haciendo más dificil. Si las cosas seguían así no sabía cuanto soportaría antes de lanzarsele encima y aceptar. ¡Su orgullo estaba en juego!. Apretó los ojos y trato de liberarse del agarre de Maki pero parecía imposible, la pelirroja la apretaba más y más haciendo que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

Cansada se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encararla.

Ese fue su mayor error.

Maki estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tanto que su aliento chocaba contra su cara, tanto que estaba más que segura que escuchaba como su corazón latía contra su pecho, tan cerca que si se inclinaba un poco más sus labios se conectarían. Nico noto como aquellos hermosos ojos rasgados no le apartaban la mirada y no pudo evitar perderse en la intensidad de estos. Sabía que había dejado de respirar pero no le importo. De alguna manera noto que Maki tenía una clase de poder sobre ella -más que el de Nozomi con sus amenazas- para lograr hacer que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. Y se dio cuenta que realmente no le importaba.

Maki sonrio entusiasmada su linda loli había dejado de intentar de escaparse de ella y eso estaba muy bien no había alguna razón por la cual alejarse cuando su lugar estaba al lado de ella. Se inclino despacio hacía adelante dispuesta a capturar aquellos delgados labios que ansiaba tanto por probar de nuevo sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos violetas de los entrecerrados ojos rubí. Solo un centimetro más y volvería a disfrutar de la suavidad de aquellos labios entreabiertos que la esperaban anhelantes.

 _\- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos?!.-_ Un gritó repentino que provenía de la puerta de la azotea -la cual había sido abierta bruscamente por una peliazul completamente sonrojada que las señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo- hizo sobresaltar a ambas chicas.

A Nico se le puso el rostro azul al salir de ensoñamiento y darse cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de permitirle a esa encantadora pelirroja y al ver que está estaba distraida por el grito de Umi se escapo de sus brazos, se alejo de la pelirroja llendose a esconder a un lugar seguro y el único lugar seguro en donde sabía que la pelirroja no le haría nada era en los brazos de cierta arquera quien se sorprendio cuando Nico la abrazo.

Nico deseaba hacerle un altar a Umi pués la había salvado de lo que ella consideraba su fin, no noto que mientras se alejaba e iba a saltar en los brazos de la arquera, Maki, al principio se habia mostrado sorprendida por verla alejarse para que luego sus ojos se ensombrecieran, bajara la cabeza y apretara los puños con fuerza, aquello le había dolido pero estaba más enojada con que Umi no soltara a su loli.

 _\- Pue-pueden bajarse de arriba de mi.-_ Una nueva voz adolorida se quejó haciendo que Nico soltara a Umi que esta suspirara de alivio al ya no tener a la pelinegra abrazandola o más bien usandola como escudo y que Maki dejara de ver a la peliazul con ganas de que le ocurriera algún accidente en su club de tiro con arco para que las tres se concentraran en las personas que estaban a sus espaldas.

Ahí en la puerta, se encontraba tirada Eri quien era la que se quejaba y sobre ella estaban Hanayo, Kotori, Honoka, Rin y Nozomi, esta última se encontraba de pie grabando todo con su camara de video y con una enorme sonrisa ignorando los gimoteos adoloridos de su rubia novia y las que se encontraban debajo de la pelimorada -exepto Eri que creía que las demás deberían bajar de peso pués la estaban aplastando aunque no lo diria en voz alta o estaría cabando su propia tumba- no pudieron evitar tener el mismo pensamiento _"como había llegado Nozomi ahí arriba tan rapido"_ puesto que Nozomi era la que se encontraba hasta abajo antes de que Umi llegara y las descubriera viendo -espiando- a la pareja NicoMaki.

 _\- Ara, ara has interrumpido en el mejor momento Umi-chan.-_ Comentó Nozomi sonriendo bajandose de arriba de Rin sin ningún remordimiento cuando esta solto un _\- Nyaah!.-_ quejido, ya que sentía que su vida peligraba por cierta arquera que al ver a su tierna Kotori siendo aplastada por las demás una aura negra la rodeara pero aún así la pelimorada no dejo de grabar en ningún momento esos sucesos ya que pensaba que aquellos videos serían excelentes recuerdos o ayudarían en el presupuesto.

Nico temerosa por la aura de la peliazul retrocedio algunos pasos sin darse cuenta regreso al mismo lugar en donde antes intentaba escapar, directo a los brazos de Maki-chan quien con una sonrisa y un aura brillante la recibio con los brazos abiertos, abrazandola por la cintura mientras la pelinegra se aferraba a su ropa.

Rin y Honoka fueron arrogadas al suelo y con mucho cuidado Umi levanto a Kotori.

 _\- Te encuentras bien Kotori.-_ Preguntó la peliazul preocupada lanzandole una mirada de muerte a Honoka, Rin y Hanayo -esta última que al fin verse libre del peso de sus amigas se había levantado de inmediato y fue al lado de estas para ayudarlas a levantarse- se abrazaron temerosas y la lider de Muse le envio a la peligris una mirada de suplica para que la ayudara y no dejara que su novia las matara pués era la única que podía controlar los instintos asecinos de la arquera.

Kotori suspiro suavemente y poniendo la mejor cara de suplica logro aplacar a Umi de que cometiera cualquier asesinato. Umi solo se sonrojo y desvio la mirada de la cara de cachorro de Kotori encontrandose con una escena similar a la que la había echo entrar a la azotea tan bruscamente cuando había venido a ver por que razón tanto Kotori y Honoka tardaban tanto en el tejado. Y nada tenía que ver con que estuviera celosa del tiempo que pasaba su novia con su amiga.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero esta vez de verguenza y de ira al ver a Maki abrazar a Nico como un oso de peluche y restregar su mejilla contra la más baja.

 _\- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes?!.-_ Una vez más las apunto con su dedo _.- ¡Nozomi deja de grabar!.-_ Le gritó a la pelimorada al ver que esta estaba filmandolas sin hacer absolutamente nada para separar al par de tsunderes.

Maki solo le envio una mirada fulminante a Umi enviandole toda la molestia que sentía por tratar de interrumpir su momento con su-casi-novia-loli-pelinegra y continuó abrazando a Nico, esta vez ignoraría a sus amigas y continuaria donde lo que dejo.

 _\- Maki sueltame.-_ Se volvio a quejar la pelinegra, ¿comó es que había vuelto a caer allí? ni ella lo sabía.

 _\- Alguien por favor ayudeme.-_ Suplicó Eri, ¿por que de pronto sentía que sonaba como Hanayo o que tendría que ocupar una silla de ruedas?, tal vez solo estaba exagerando y lo único que nesecitaria sería un masaje de su dulce y pervertida novia.

Pero aun así se vengaría poniendoles practicas extras a todas ya que ninguna de sus amigas se digno a ayudarla a levantarse y tambien serviria para que bajaran de peso y no lastimaran a nadie.

La ex-presidenta observo su entorno cuando logro al fin sentarse y no pudo creer lo que veía su hermosa novia continuaba grabandolo todo, en un rincón se encontraban Hanayo, Honoka y Rin comiendo arroz, pan y ramen mientras platicaban animadamente por un momento se pregunto de donde habían sacado los alimentos pero desidio mejor dejarlo pasar no se mataría pensando en eso, enfrente se encontraban las otras dos de segundo, Umi estaba completamente sonrojada por algo que Kotori le estaba susurrando en el oido, no quería saber que estaba pasando ahí, desvío su vista hacía el otro rincón y encontro a las causantes de todo el problema, bueno no causantes por que ellas no habían hecho algo grave pero ellas eran el principal razón de que todo aquello sucediera. Pués cuando su novia y ella habían decidido subir a la azotea a relajarse, ya que ese día se había cancelado las practicas las encontraron en una posición bastante compromentedora y la pelimorada había querido grabarlas y aunque ella al principio se había negado la cara de suplica de Nozomi la hizo seder, se odiaba por ser tan debil ante Nozomi.

Aunque tambien le hizo preguntarse por que estaban vestidas para el entrenamineto es que a caso ninguna les había informado sobre que ese día se cancelaba las practicas.

Aunque si sincera le divertia ver a su dos amigas poco honestas de esa manera, con una Nico -acorralada contra la malla y Maki- de manera sumisa -muy distinto a su caracter fuerte- y a la pelirroja expresando -extrañamente- sus sentimientos de una forma más abierta -aterradora-.

Suspiro, se pregunto como es que la genial ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil Ayase Elichika termino en un grupo tan estravagantemente peculiar -por no decir maniaticas o con pocos tornillos-. Su mirada se poso en cierta pelimorada que tenía una sonrisa claramente pervertida y murmuraba para si misma mientras pequeñas risitas salian de sus labios.

Claro, ahí estaba su respuesta.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

En su ceja izquierda aparecio un pequeño tic nervioso.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Apretó los puños molesta y suspiro para tranquilirse.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

La risa de cierta pervertida acabo con la poca paciencia de la pelinegra, quien al ya tener suficiente se volteo y enfrento a cierta pelirroja que la seguía muy de cerca .

 _\- Maki-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?.-_

La pelirroja solo also una ceja, se acerco un par de pasos a su sempai, volteo el su rostro y jugo con su cabello.

 _\- Es una escuela Nico-chan, es obvio que estoy aquí para estudiar.-_

La pelinegra frustrada apreto los puños. _\- Se que es una escuela, idiota. A lo que me refiero ¿por qué rayos estas siguiendo a Nico?.-_

 _\- No es obvio Nico-chan, te estoy acompañando a tú salón.-_

Nico le envio una mirada cargada de molestia, ¿acompañarla?, ¡¿es que la creía una cria?!.

 _\- Maki. No nesecito que acompañes.-_ Mencionó tratando de tranquilizarse y no armar ningún escandalo, apesar de que ya lo estuvieran asiendo.- _Además, vez a esas dos idiotas de ahí...-_ Señalo a una pelimorada que grababa con una sonrisa y solo les hizo la seña de amor y paz y a una rubia que fruncio el seño molesta por ser llamada idiota y continuó quejandose por su adolorida espalda _.- van al mismo lugar, así que no nesecitas acompañar a Nico a nungún lado.-_

 _\- Eso lo se Nico-chan~ solo estoy asegurandome~.-_

 _\- ¿Asegurarte...? ¿Asegurarte de que...?-_ Preguntó confundida y se estremecio, enserio que el tono que estaba usando Maki la estaba asustando ¿donde estaba su actitud Tsundere cuando la nesesitaban?.-

La pelirroja sonrio y acortando el espacio con la más pequeña la sujeto del mentón.

 _\- De que todos sepan que eres mi novia.-_

 _-...-_

 _\- ¡Que no soy tú novia!.-_

 _\- Siguete diciendo eso Nico-chan y no llegaras muy lejos.-_ La tomo de la mano y empezo a caminar. _\- Ahora andando no quiero llegar tarde a clases.-_

 _\- ¡Sueltame! ¡sueltame!.-_ Enserio como odiaba que Maki fuera más fuerte que ella.- ¡ _Y ustedes que creen que ven idiotas!, ¡dejen de verme o ayudenme!.-_ Les gritó a las pobre alumnas que la veían con lastima pero dejaron de hacerlo un poco palidas y Nico penso que era porque sus amables palabras, jamás le cruzo por la mente que fue por que cierta pelirroja con una aura sombría les estaba mirando con ganas de matarlas por estar mirando demás a su loli.- _¡Nozomi! ¡Eri! ¡dejen de grabar y quejarse y hagan su trabajo como Presidenta y Vice-presidenta!.-_

 _\- Lo siento, Nicochi. Pero lamento informarte que Erichi y yo ya no somos Presidenta y Vice-presidenta. Pero si deseas quejarte puedes hacerlo con Honoka-chan, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan~.-_ Recomendó con una sonrisa triunfante y a su lado la rusa asintio de acuerdo.

 _\- ¡¿Donde demonios estan las de segundo cuando se nesecitan?!.-_

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto en la sala del concejo estudiantil...**

 **.**

Se encontraba una peli-azul leyendo un par de papeles, una peli-jengibre comiendo un trozo de pan felizmente mientras tarareaba alguna de sus canciones y una peli-gris sirviendo té a sus dos amigas que se esforzaban trabajando. Depronto la puerta se abrio de forma brusca y por ella entro una joven castaña.

 _\- Sonada-san, Kousaka-san, Minami-san varias alumnas estan causando gran revuelos en los pasillos.-_

 _\- La has identificado.-_ Dijo Umi parandose y Honoka imito su acción ya que penso que la peliazul se vio demasiado cool.

 _\- Hai, se trata de Toujo-sempai, Ayase-sempai, Yazawa-sempai y Nishikino-san.-_

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _\- Gracias por el té Kotori.-_ Dijo la arquera al volver a tomar asiento y releer los documento.

 _\- No hay de que Umi-chan.-_

 _\- Garfhias phor heh the Kotolii-chiam (Gracias por el té Kotori-chan~).-_ Agradeció Honoka con el pan en la boca.

 _\- ¡Honoka no hables con la boca llena o ensuciaras todo!.-_

Honoka asustada se encogió en sus asiento y se tragó lo que aún tenía en la boca. - _L-lo siento Umi-chan.-_ Se disculpó.

 _\- Ya, ya, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan no lo hizo a proposito.-_

 _\- Kotori, la consientes demasiaso.-_ Le dijo la peliazul seria a su novia y esta solo sonrio.

En la puerta la joven castaña parpadeó incredula y confundida al darse cuenta de que era ignorada.

 _\- So-Sonada-san no hare...-_ Una flecha que se clavo a lado de la chica castaña corto, literalmente, lo que diría.

Umi tomo un poco de té, suspiro y le lanzo una mirada helada a la castaña que sintio como se congelaba _.- Lo siento estamos ocupadas en este momento.-_

Y antes de que la pobre muchacha dijiera o se a treviera si quiera a parpadear Kotori ya la había sacado la sala y agradecido por su trabajo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara, en ese momento la castaña solo cayo al suelo desmayada.

Dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil las tres de segundo suspiraron aliviadas pués se habían salvado de enfrentarse a sus 3 sempais y sus Kouhai pelirroja pero sobre todo al Washi washi max de la sacerdotista quien claramente las había aconsejado -amenazado- con no meterse entre diversión.

 **.**

 **Mas tarde. En la salida...**

 **.**

Nico caminaba con la cabeza gacha y lloriqueaba internamente, la vida no era justa con ella, como se suponía que se convertiria en la Idol numero uno del universo si la gente temía acercarsele, más bien temían hasta verla pués gracias -entiendase el sarcarmo- a cierta Tsundere -que en esos últimos días no tenía nada de Tsundere- no dejaba de ver a todos los que osaran posar su mirada sobre ella como una sadica amante de la sangre que los torturaria por pura diversión para que no volvieran a hacerlo.

Suspiro.

¿Por qué derepente todo le parecía un De javu del día anterior?

Se estremecio y volteo a ver a la pelirroja que estaba a lado de ella pero de inmediato regreso su vista al suelo con un ligero rubor en sus mejilla por ser atrapada viendola y más por la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Maki.

 _-Tsk, tonta cabeza de tomate.-_ Masculló por lo bajo.

 _\- Yazawa-san.-_

Oh, tienen que estar bromeando.

Nico se tenso al sentir el brazo de Maki pasar sobre sus pequeños hombros y pegarla a su cuerpo, quería separarse pero prefirio no hacerlo. Also su cara y se encontro con el mismo chico del día anterior que le había declarado sus sentimientos, le sonrio y sintió a Maki apretarla más fuerte. Su rostro se torno azul y su sonrisa vacilo un poco.

 _\- Si.-_ Intento no tartamudear.

 _\- Y-yo sobre lo de ayer.-_ Aquel joven quería retroceder y esconderse baja su cama por la aura intimidante que desprendía la pelirroja pero se negaba a irse había ido a algo y no se iria hasta hacerlo. _\- Quiero disculpame.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_ Nico parpadeó incredula y no fue la única pués sus amigas tambien lo hisieron a exepción de Nozomi quien ya sabía lo que pasaría y ya tenía su camara lista para grabar todo.

 _\- No se confunda Yazawa-san mis sentimientos son sinceros y sería el chico más afortunado y feliz de la tierra si la super Idol Nico-nii fuera mi novia...-_ Lo dijo con tanta convición y honestidad que Nico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la aura oscura de Maki crecio.

 _-... Pero tambien en mi corazón existe algo más fuerte que mi amor por Yazawa Nico-nii...-_ Era obvio que aquel chico era estupido pués cada vez vez que abria la boca cababa más su tumba y ya estaría muerto de no ser por que tanto Umi y Eri sujetaba a Maki que no deseaba más que saltarle al cuello y desgarrarselo.

 _\- ¿Y eso s-seria?.-_ Bien tal vez preguntar aquello era una idiotez pero nadie podía culpar a Nico, algo más profundo que el amor por ella era algo que quería saber.

Aunque por alguna razón tuvo la sensasión de que se arrepentiria por preguntar.

Aquel chico sonrio de manera galante ganandose varios chillidos al muy estilo fangirl por parte de algunas chicas heterosexuales que babeaban y estaban de chismosas viendo todo y un bufido aburrido por las chicas de Muse pués ellas ya tenían pareja y su sonrisa les parecio muy simple comparada a las de Eri, Umi y Maki, prosedio a darse a vuelta, agacharse, sacar una bandera de su mochila que traía en la espalda, sacar algo más y colocarselo sobre la frente.

Al darse la vuelta, sonreir como un idiota romper su camisa con botones -ganando más chichillos que luego se convertirian en muecas de asco y de ternura- y mostrar a bajo una camisa negra con una imagen que provocaria un *awww* a cualquiera, estender la bandera con una imagen que haría que muchos tuvieran un derrame nasal y se sonrojaran, gritó a los cuatro vientos completamente orgulloso.

 _\- ¡EL NICOMAKI!.-_

Oh, vaya, ahora si estaba arrepentida por preguntar.

La mandibula de Nico cayo y no creía lo que estaba viendo, aquel chico que le había declarado sus sentimientos vestía una camiseta de una Nico y una Maki chibis tomadas de las manos, evitando verse con un ligero rubor, en la frente traía una cinta blanca que decía varías veces NicoMaki con corazones pero lo peor de todo no era eso, si no la bandera que hacía que humo saliera de sus oidos, por que era una imagen en donde la pelirroja parecía que la estaba sometiendo pués se encontraba sobre Nico y esta parecia gozar de lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo.

El destino la odiaba o eso tenía que ser una mala broma.

 _\- ¡Amo el NicoMaki!.-_ Volvió a decir aquel chico igorando que la Idol N° 1 estaba en completo shock ya que él estaba en su mundo de fantasia _.- Así que Yazawa-san, Nishikino-san lamento haberme entrometido en su relación.-_ Dijo el chico aún sonriendo y corrio hacía la salida pero antes de irse completamente volvio a gritar _.- ¡Apoyo el NicoMaki! Las estare apoyando desde lejos Yazawa-sama, Nishikino-sama.-_ Agitó de nuevo su bandera y se marcho.

Silencio, se produjo un tenso silencio que solo se cortaría por el cuchillo más fino.

Nico trajo saliva no sabía que decir su mente se había quedado en blanco volteo lentamente a ver a su amigas de Muse y la mayoria ellas estaba evitando soltarse a reir, Rin y Honoka estaban rodando en el suelo riendo en silencio como las demás, Hanayo y Kotori tenían una mano sobre sus bocas, Umi y Eri evitaban verla pero era claro que tambien se estaban aguantando las ganas de reir por como sus hombros temblaban, vio a Nozomi y esta tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz y sonreia de forma burlesca y por último observo al último miembro de Muse a la pelirroja a lado de ella, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos por que su flequillo rojo los cubria.

 _\- Maki ¿No diras nada?.-_

 _\- Nico-chan...-_

 _\- ¿S-si?.-_ Nico se tenso su tono de voz sonaba vacio.

La pelirroja volteo a verla y en sus ojos violetas solo había pura inocencia que agito el corazón de Nico.

 _\- ¿Dondé crees que pueda conseguir una camiseta y bandera parecidas?-_ Preguntó jugando con su cabello y apuntando en donde el joven castaño se marcho. _\- Tambien me encantaría hacer lo mismo de la bandera contigo.-_ Agregó con un ligero rubor y jugando timidamente con sus dedos.

Oh por dios! Nico ya había tenido suficiente de todo eso.

 _\- ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!.-_

Después de eso solo se escucharon las risas de sus amigas y compañeras de Muse durante el resto del día y semana.

 **.**

 **(Omaeke - Y si hubiera ocurrido esto en lugar de lo otro.)**

 **.**

 _\- Yazawa-san.-_

Oh, tienen que estar bromeando.

Nico se tenso al sentir el brazo de Maki pasar sobre sus pequeños hombros y pegarla a su cuerpo, quería separarse pero prefirio no hacerlo. Also su cara y se encontro con el mismo chico del día anterior que le había declarado sus sentimientos, le sonrio y sintió a Maki apretarla más fuerte. Su rostro se torno azul y su sonrisa vacilo un poco.

 _\- Si.-_ Intento no tartamudear.

 _\- Y-yo sobre lo de ayer.-_ Aquel joven quería retroceder y esconderse baja su cama por la aura intimidante que desprendía la pelirroja pero se negaba a irse había ido a algo y no se iria hasta hacerlo. _\- Es algo de lo que no me retracto.-_ Se paro firme y miro a la pelinegra con determinación _\- No me interesa si tiene una relación con Nishikino-san. Yo peleare por usted y...-_ Una hacha frente a su cara lo silencio.

El pobre chico castaño tragó en seco al ver la hacha a pocos centimetros de su rostro y dirigio su vista hacía la persona que la sostenía encontrandose con unos ojos violetas oscurecidos y una sonrisa sedienta de sangre.

\- _Puedes repetirlo, creo que no escuche~.-_

 _\- Y-yo...-_ El pobre chico estaba más palido que una hoja y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se haria en los pantalones, cayó al suelo y la hacha seguio cada movimiento, tragó seco.- _Y-y-y-y-yo_...- Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa also su puño al cielo.- _Y-yo ¡a-apoyo al NicoMaki!.-_

\- _Eso creí_.- Maki sonrio lindamente sonrojando al chico, aparto la hacha de la cara del castaño quien suspiro aliviado pero se congelo de nuevo al escuchar las siguientes palabras de la pelirroja.- _Pero aún tienes que pagar.-_

El chico abrio los ojos como platos..

Maki sonrio grande...

La hacha se clavo en alguna parte del cuerpo del chico...

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el lugar...

Y luego mucho silencio...

Una pequeña sonrisa se desliso en el rostro de Maki quien paso su lengua sobre de estos en donde había un poco de sangre. Su rostro al igual que su ropa estaban manchados de sangre.

Maki coloco su hacha sobre su hombro, se dio media vuelta y dandole la mejor sonrisa calida que podía a Nico-chan haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran, le estendio la mano.

 _\- Andando Nico-chan te ire a dejar a tú casa.-_

 _\- H-hai, M-Maki...-_ Al ver la mirada de Maki agregó.- _M-Maki-chan.-_

Maki sonrio y entrelazo los dedos con su Nico-chan, comenzaron a andar dejando trasdecí solo los restos de un chico sobre su propia sangre carmesí y la advertencia de que todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse, mirar y tocar a su pelinegra tendría el mismo destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **No se que decir después de escribir el Omaeke...**

 **¡Pero nadie puede culparme! pués al leer sus comentarios y saber (aparte emosionarme por que les gustara esta historia:D) que a muchos les parecio que Maki-chan era medio yandere recorde a Gasai Yunno de Mirai Nikki y la imagen de una Maki-chan sosteniendo una hacha cubierta de sangre no salia de mi cabeza, sentía que iba esplotar si no lo escribia.**

 **Lamento informar por si alguno lo esperaba pero no, no va a ver asesinatos ¡Soy incapaz de matar a cualquier musa! ¡Las adoro tanto!**

 **Aunque si se me ocurrio un fanfic yandere igual con NicoMaki pero en un universo alternativo que se llamaria "Lágrimas de sangre" pesimo nombre pero cuando lo publique espero y le den una oportunidad, en esa historia habra nuevos personajes - victimas - para que Maki-chan las descuartice con su hacha o de una forma muy cruel y sadica *¬*.**

 **Y... creo que deberia de dejar de hablar (escribir, estoy divagando) y ver series de este tipo.**

 **Por cierto lamento el retraso pero como compesasión el capítulo es el doble del largo. Mi escusa, no es una escusa tengo que trabajar medio tiempo, más bien es como ayuda y estudiar, además de que estuve escribiendo otras ideas NicoMaki que pienso publicar después.**

 **Posdata: Para** **Konami izumi. En realidad la idea de que Maki-chan cele a Nico-chan de sus propias hermanitas y hermano fue una de las primera que tuve y gracias a ti se me ocurrio un Omaeke pero tendras que esperar hasta que pase;).**

 **Posdata 2: El Omaeke es mi regalo para todos aquellos que pensaron o me dijieron que la historia parece medio yandere. Espero y lo disfrutaran~**

 **Eso es todo. Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, espero y me digan que tal lees parecio este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (13/02/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	5. Especial 2 Solo por hoy

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **Especial 2. San valentín: Solo por hoy...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un día antes del catorce de Febrero se encontraban Hanayo, Kotori y Nozomi reunidas en el departamento de la mayor. Las tres habían decidido reunirse para así ayudarse y poder preparar los chocolates que el día siguiente le entregarían cada una a sus respectivas parejas.

En la cocina se encontraban Kotori y Hanayo ambas vestían delantales blancos y estaban ligeramente cubiertas de la mezcla que prepararon mientras la mayor se encontraba en una platica telefonica.

 _\- Es una lastima que Nico-chan no pudiera venir hoy.-_ Mencionó cierta chica con gafas mientras trataba de darle forma de gato a sus bombones.

 _\- Cierto es una pena.-_ Respondío una peli-gris a lado de ella batiendo. _\- Pero dijo que tenía cosas que hacer... Me pregunto que será.-_

Y antes de que Hanayo respondiera una pelimorada hablando por telefono entro a la cocina, parecía realmente divertida con lo que sea que estaba platicando muy a diferencia de la persona que estaba en la otra linea en ese momento.

 _\- ...entonces Nicochi que estas haciendo sola tan tarde en la calle, sabes que si Maki-chan se entera se enojara contigo.-_ Le dijo Nozomi viendo el reloj que marcaban las 10:17pm y sonriendoles a las dos menores.

 _[- Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones Nozomi y esa cabeza de tomate no tiene que interesarle si estoy o no sola en medio de la noche.-]_

Ignorando el cometario de la pequeña pelinegra la pelimorada dijo con un tono de burla _.- No me digas que fuistes a comprar chocolate de último momento.-_

 _[- Po-por s-supuesto que no, ¿por qué Nico tendría que comprar chocolate si no hay nadie a quien se lo entregue?.-]_

 _\- Nicochi ¿De verdad no piensas darles chocolates a Maki-chan? De seguro llorara si no lo haces.-_

 _[- ¿Qué dices? Sabes yo... mejor dicho ¡no me importa! y si solo marcastes para molestarme mejor no lo hubieras hecho por que no estoy de humor para soportarlo ¿sabes? ¡así que nos vemos mañana!.-]_ Con eso colgó dejando a una pelimorada sonriendo y pensando en lo facíl que era en cabrear a la pelinegra de ojos rubí.

 _\- Nozomi-chan ¿qué pasa?.-_ Preguntó curiosa la peligris viendo que su amiga continuaba observando el telefono con una sonrisa divertida.

 _\- Nicochi no es honesta.-_ Y tanto Hanayo y Kotori sonriendo de acuerdo _.- Mejor continuemos preparando esto.-_ Dijo poniendo manos a la obra y sintiendose realmente feliz por lo que sucederia el día siguiente. Ya ella se encargaría de que todos los sucesos quedaran inmortalizados en su camara, aunque era una lastima que no conseguiria ningún video NicoMaki para tenerlo como recuerdo o para el presupuesto.

Pero aun así seria un día para no olvidar.

 **.**

 **En alguna parte de la ciudad**

 **.**

Caminando por las calles una pelinegra iba con el seño fruncido observando su celular con molestia ¿como demonios Nozomi había dado en el clavo de que ella había ido a comprar más chocolate por que el que había comprado no le alcansaria para hacer lo que ella deseaba?. No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba, ya debería saber con el tiempo que conoce a la sacerdotista que ella lo sabe todo.

Suspiro y guardo el celular en su bolsillo de su chaqueta rosa, trató de ignorar a toda a gente que la miraba con extrañeza, diversión y lastima y es que no era para menos ver a una chica que parecia niña de primaria cubierta de chocolate cargando una bolsa llena estos era algo bastante extraño y gracioso de ver. Aunque no deberia de sorprenderlos hoy en día los niños "pequeños" se peleaban por cualquier cosa e imaginar a la pelinegra peleandose con sus amigas por el dulce era la explicación más lógica para todos los que la veían en esa noche.

Y en realidad esa explicación no estaba tan lejos de la relidad, ese día de alguna manera la pelinegra fue convecida por Umi, Eri, Honoka y Rin para que las ayudara a preparar sus dulces para sus novias y ella como buena alma samaritana que es accedio a hacerlo, al principio no le parecio tan mala idea ya que al tener a Eri y Umi podrían ayudarla a aplacar a sus dos compinches de travesuras para que ella pudiera explicar con calma y evitar a que no se comieran los chocolate. Resulto ser casi todo lo contrario. Resulta que al principio Umi y ella tuvieron que evitar que las dos peli-naranjas y la rubia se los comieran todos, y todo iba bien hasta que Honoka y Rin mensionaron algo que Nozomi les había dicho "una manera de comerse el chocolate con su pareja" provocando que la arquera se desmayara de verguenza al solo imaginarse haciendo "eso" con Kotori y dejando a ella sola para hacer frente al trio, de alguna manera mientras evitaba que se los comieran uno de los recipientes que contenia toda la mezcla que acababa de batir termino sobre ella manchandola toda.

Por suerte al final los chocolates quedarón y ella quedo libre de irse a su casa para preparar los suyos.

Eso le pasaba por ser buena persona y tratar de ayudar a sus amigas. Aunque muy en el fondo se decía que lo que sufrió no era mucho a lo que hubiera sufrido si hubiera aceptado la invitación de Nozomi.

Ya lo único que queria era llegar a su casa darse una ducha y terminar con su propio presente de San valentín que queria darle a esa atrevida pelirroja el día siguiente por que apesar de que ellas no estuvieran saliendo como las demás chicas de Muse eso no le impediria darle esos chocolates.

Aunque viendo el lado bueno de todo eso era que había sacado muy buenas fotos de esa noche y ya tenía con que chantajear a Eri y Umi cuando la regañaran por hacer el vajo en las practicas.

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **.**

 _\- Buenos día... ah! ¿Qué rayos te paso?.-_ Preguntó una pelinegra preocupada saliendo de su departamento y encontrarse con una pelirroja en su acostumbrada pose recargada en el barandal con los brazos cruzados con los ojos dilatados, grandes ojeras, su piel palida, el pelo ligeramente desordenado y la nariz y mejillas rojas, estiró su mano para tocar la cara de la pelirroja pero esta la detuvo tomando su mano.

 _\- Buenos días. Esa no es una forma de saludar a tú futura novia Nico-chan.-_ Le sonrio ligeramente aun sujetando la mano de la morena que solo se sonrojo, se soltó de su agarre para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar.

 _\- Quien dijo que sere tú futura novia.-_

Maki no contesto y la alcanso tambalenadose un poco, la tomo de la mano y ambas subieron al elevador.

Nico observo a la pelirroja y entrecerro los ojos.

 _\- ¿Estas bien Maki? No luces muy bien que digamos.-_

 _\- Estoy de maravilla Nico-chan, no hace falta que te preocupes... enserio.-_ Le dijo después de un momento al sentir aún la mirada de la morena en ella

 _\- Qui-quien dijo que estoy preocupada por ti, idiota.-_ Se volvió a soltar y salio del elevador caminando más deprisa con las mejillas sonrojadas después de unos momentos de caminar en silencio se detuvo y observo su mano dandose cuenta que Maki no la había alcanzado para ponerse a lado de ella y sujetarla como normalmente lo haria, fruncio el ceño y se dio la vuelta, abrio los ojos al ver a la pelirroja unos metros atrás recargada en la pared respirando con dificultad de inmediato corrio a su lado.

 _\- ¿Maki-chan, te encuentras bien?.-_ La pelirroja solo also la vista y le sonrio ignorando la pregunta.

 _\- Me llamastes Maki-chan eso quiere dec...-_ La pelinegra fruncio el ceño molesta y achicicando los ojos la interrumpió.

 _\- No significa nada.-_ Colocó la mano en el rostro de la pelirroja y abrio los ojos alarmada al sentir la piel de la pelirroja muy caliente _.- ¡Estas hirviendo! ¡¿Si tenias fiebre por qué demonios no estas en tú cama descansando?!.-_

 _\- No es para tanto Nico-chan.-_ Le responde ladeando la cabeza aun lado evitando que vea como sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tener la atención de la pelinegra en ella que aunque la hace feliz en ese momento la hace sentir ligeramente incomoda por que siente que la esta tratando como una niña pequeña que no sabe cuidarse, además de que tampoco queria decirle que le había preparado una sorpresa por ese día y que una simple fiebre no la iba a detener.

 _\- ¿No es para tanto? ¡¿Comó que no es para tanto?! ¡Eres una idiota cierto!.-_ Nico la toma del rostro y la obliga a verla. _\- En este momento te llevare a tu casa y llamare a tus padres.-_ La toma de la mano pero no da ni un paso cuando Maki la había jalado hacía si, abrazadola por la espalda y enterrado su rostro en su pequeño hombro.

 _\- Espera no.-_

 _\- ¿Como que no, tú...-_

 _\- Nico-chan ya-ya te dije que no es nada, n-no hace falta que llames a mis padres. A-además tenemos que ir a la escuela y hoy...-_

 _\- Y hoy nada.-_ La interrumpe dandose la vuelta y viendola furiosa _. - Iremos a tu casa. Me hare cargo de ti y si te preocupa que llame a tus padres no lo hare entonces o...-_ Entrecierra los ojos con molestia, ni ella se preocuparia por la escuela pero solo por que es Maki se lo dejara pasar _.- las clases solo le pediras los apuntes a Hanyo y listo.-_

 _\- Pe-pero.-_

 _\- Pero nada.-_ La vuelve a tomar de la mano y empiezan a caminar ahora solo tenían que encontrar un taxi antes de que la pelirroja se desmayara en media calle.

Maki vio sus manos entrelazadas y no pudo evitar sonreir apesar del dolor de cabeza que tenía y de lo mareada que se sentía, estaba extrañamente feliz, era la primera vez que Nico la tomaba de su mano o la llamaba con el chan desde el incidente con el fanboy y desde su apuesta.

Suspiro, tal vez estar enferma no era tan malo si Nico-chan se encargaba de cuidar de ella.

Aunque ahora tendría que cancelar las reservaciones y los planes para ese ese día.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _\- Duermete.-_

 _\- No tengo sueño Nico-chan.-_ Le dijo por tercera vez la pelirroja metida en su cama con las cobijas hasta el cuello y con un trapo humedo en la frente mirando a la pelinegra que tenía las manos en la cintura.

 _\- No me importa si lo tienes o no. Duermete. La medicina te hara más rapido efecto mientras estas domida.-_

 _\- Pero no tengo sueño y aun no me quiero dormir...-_

Nico fruncio el ceño era solo ella o Maki se estaba comportando muy infantil...

 _\- ...Tal vez podría dormirme si te acuesta conmigo un rato.-_

Definitivamente no era solo ella.

 _\- No, yo tengo que vigilar que no empeores.-_

 _\- Entonces no me dormire.-_ Dijo berrinchuda haciendo que un pequeño tic apareciera en la ceja izquierda de Nico ni sus hermanos se portaban de esa forma cuando estaban enfermos.

 _\- Esta bien, esta bien, tú ganas, dormire contigo.-_ Le dijo y Maki sonrio triunfante haciendose un lado para que Nico se metiera a la cama, una vez dentro Maki la apreso en sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de la morena mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza _.- Si me enfermo será tu culpa Maki-chan.-_

 _\- Si te enfermas yo te cuidare Nico-chan.-_ Le dijo enterrando su cara en el cuello de Nico y acariciandolo con su nariz provocando que Nico se sobresaltara y su rostro se tornara azul.

 _\- Puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola.-_

 **.**

 **Horas después**

 **.**

 _\- Maki despierta.-_ Movió la pelinegra a la pelirroja que estaba fuertemente abrazando una almohada -almohada que ella había colocado ahí para salir del abrazo de oso que Maki tenía en ella antes de caer completamente dormida-.

 _\- Mmm...-_ Abrió los ojos somnolienta _.- Nico-chan.-_ Murmuró al ver a la pelinegra frente de ella y fruncio el ceño molesta al darse cuenta que abrazaba una almohada en lugar de su sempai, la hizo al lado y obligo a Nico-chan a meterse de nuevo entre las cobijas, la apretó fuertemente y volvio a cerrar los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _\- Maki. Maki sueltame. Maki-chan sueltame.- Se_ quejó tratando de empujar a la pelirroja que la ignoraba. Fastidiada se rindió sabiendo que no era lo suficiente fuerte para librarse hasta que se le ocurrio una idea y sonrio _. - Maki-chan si no me sueltas no te dare lo que prepare para ti.-_

Maki abrió los ojos y la miro curiosa esperando a que continuara .

 _\- Sopa de tomate.-_ Sonrió más al ver los ojos de Maki brillar ante la mesión del tomate y se alegro por dentro por haberla preparado en lugar de una sopa de pollo. Maki la solto y espero a que le entregara el alimeto como un niño de cinco años que espera ansioso dulces, coloco dicha sopa sobre la piernas de la enferma y poco a poco la fue alimetando.

 _-Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Mmm.-_ Respondió volteando a verla una vez que había dejado los platos a un lado.

 _\- En mi bolsa hay algo para ti.-_

Nico parpadeo confundida al ver a Maki jugar con su cabello y con una sonrisa tomo la bolsa de Maki que estaba en el suelo y de el saco una pequeña caja roja envuelta con un moño morado.

 _\- Chocolates.-_

 _\- Si, los prepare especialmete para hoy y pensaba entregartelos después pero...-_

 _\- Espera... los... los preparates tu.-_ Preguntó temerosa viendo aquella caja con terror puro en sus ojos rubí.

 _\- Eh, si.-_

El rostro de Nico se puso verde y su garaganta se seco, el recuerdo del bento de Maki todavía fresco en su memoria.

 _\- Yo-yo...-_ De alguna manera quiso negarse a aceptarlos pero al ver el rostro de la pelirroja supo que terminaria como la útima vez, enferma _.- Gracias.-_ Aceptó resignada con lágrimas en los ojos _.- Yo- yo tambien tengo algo para ti.-_ Salió de la habitación de la pelirroja y cuando volvio tenía las manos en su espalda, su rostro estaba rojo y lo desvió cuando le estendio sus manos, en ellas había dos cajas de color violeta con listones rojos _.- To-tomalo.-_

Maki las acepto y sonrio al ver a Nico-chan sonrojada, era una linda imagen.

 _\- No-no sabía cual entregarte y no- no pienses que tarde toda la noche en decidirlo o algo por el estilo así que... así que.-_ Suspiro, ella sola se estaba delatando _.- Solo... solo abrelos.-_

La sonrisa de Maki se amplio ante el nerviosismo de la pelinegra, le hizo caso, apesar de que ella no era muy fanatica a los dulces solo por que Nico-chan los preparo ella los comeria gustosa.

La primera caja era cuadrada y cuando la abrio vio un chocolate en forma de tomate que desprendía un delicioso olor a café, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y vio con un brillo especial a Nico-chan, quien solo le indico que abriera la otra caja y así lo hizo.

Esa la dejo sin aliento, y pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, su corazón comenzo a latir y observo a Nico-chan, esta evitaba verla pero pudo notar como sus orejas estaban rojas regreso su vista a la caja y sonrio con cariño, dentro hecho con chocolate negro y masiso había un pequeño y adorable panda con un lindo leopardo ambos sostenían un corazón y en el centro de este decía NicoMaki escrito con chocolate blanco y si no fuera poco al rededor había pequeños bombones de chocolate y pequeñas notas musicales.

 _-Nico-chan esto es...-_

 _\- No tienes que decir nada Maki-chan.-_ La cortó la morena avergonzada aún sin ateverse a ver a la menor pero no conto con que esta la tomara del brazo, la jalara y la abrazara después de recomponerse de su sorpresa le regreso el abrazo con una ligera sonrisa.

Después de todo por un día que sediera a su orgullo y disfrutara de la compañia de la encantadora pelirroja no pasaría nada ¿o si?.

 _"Solo por hoy"_

Y con eso en mente tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Maki y la beso suavemente olvidando por completo que dicha chica aun estaba enferma.

Solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del sabor de la boca de la otra.

 **.**

 **(Omaeke .)**

 **.**

Un día después del 14 de febrero Nico se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, su nariz estaba roja y alrededor de ella había una gran cantidad de papeles con los que se había sonado la naríz.

 _\- No me arrepiento.-_ Se dijo a si misma totalmente convencida y estornudo _.- Achooo!.-_ Cuando iba a tomar otro pañuelo para sonarse la puerta se abrio y de ella aparecio una pelirroja vestida con una traje de enfermera, con una inyección en la mano y sonriendole.

Lo único que la mete de Nico pudo procesar fue la palabra "sexy" antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaranante la hermosa vista y se desmayara.

Tal vez si se arrepentia un poco.

 _\- Ahora yo cuidare de ti Nico-chan.-_

A quien engañaba no se arrepentía de nada...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **Me estoy dando cuenta que cada vez que publico un capitulo publico un especial y no se si es bueno o malo AoA. El próximo capítulo tratare de lo traerlo más pronto.**

 **Eso es todo. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y disfruten de este lindo día.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (13/02/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	6. Capítulo 4 Que comience el juego

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 4** _ **: Que comience el juego...**_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Buenos días.-_

 _\- Buenas.-_ Saludó una pelinegra al salir de su departamento y encontrarse a una pelirroja frente de ella, ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela a paso lento.

Había pasado dos semanas desde el accidente con aquel estupido chico que se le había declarado y aún no podía creer que al principio pensara que era atractivo, ¿atractivo? ahora solo pensaba que era un pervertido y de los peores. Como se atrevío a gritar que apoyaba el NicoMaki y sobre todo a llevar esa clase de cosas, como esa bandera, de solo recordarla aun se le subían los colores al rostro y más al recordar las palabras de Maki, culpaba a ese chico y a Nozomi -por que de alguna manera sabía que era su culpa- por pervertir a la inocente y pura de Maki. (N/A: ¿Inocente? ¿Pura? ¿Maki? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Maki-chan, Nico-chan?. Nico-chan: ¡Por supuesto!. N/A: Si supieras todo lo que piensa de ti no dirias esas cosas. Nico-chan:...C-Callate.)

Sabía que no debería estar pensando en eso pero las burlas de sus amigas por el resto de la semana le habían traído un terrible dolor de cabeza y aun podía escuchar sus risas en su oidos aunque pensandolo bien tampoco se habían burlado tanto, tal vez se debia a que se apiadaron de ella o más bien por la mirada de Maki que les dirigía a cada persona que trataban de hacerlo.

Tal vez no era tan malo el que la pelirroja la acosara - por que la acosaba no era normal que siempre se encontraran por casualidad en cualquier sitio- y la siguiera como un cachorrito perdido a una amable persona que lo a alimentado, por que era como tener a su propio guardespalda.

Muy a su pesar se estaba acostumbrando a todo lo que Maki estaba hasiendo y por su cabeza una que otra vez le había pasado el ceder y aceptarla como su novia... aunque eso sería dejar su orgullo de lado y eso... pués eso era difícil.

La observo de reojo y noto que la pelirroja no apartaba la mirada de su mano que estaba en el bolsillo de su sueter, suspiro y le tendió la mano desviando la vista.

Maki parpadeó sorprendida y luego la miro con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de desconfianza después de todo Nico-chan reuía de todo contacto con ella.

 _\- No pienses mal...-_ Carraspeó un poco incomoda la mayor sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- _Es solo que tengo algo de frio y...y...-_ Sin saber que decir la miro retadora.- _La vas a tomar o no.-_

Y antes de que la volviera a meter en su bosillo Maki la tomo y entrelazo sus dedos, caminaron varios minutos en silencio y con suves sonrisas en sus rostros.

 _\- ¿Nico-chan?.-_

 _\- Mmm.-_ Volvió a verla y la mirada de Maki no le gusto para nada.

 _\- ¿Como es que tienes frio si traes guantes?.-_

Nico se detuvo, la observo con la boca entreabierta y un furioso sonrojo.

 _\- Yo... tú... solo callate quieres y sigamos.-_ Con eso siguió caminando sin soltarse de la mano totalmente avergonzada pero aun así ella fue totalmente consiente en todo momento de la expresión de la pelirroja.

Realmente no era tan malo si Maki la miraba y le sonreía de esa manera.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Also su vista de su cuaderno y observo con rencor al profesor que escribia algo en el pizarrón, algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida, fruncio el ceño y trato de entender lo que decía pero parecía que lo hacía en un idioma totalmente desconocido y estaba segura que no estaban en clases de lenguas si no matematicas, que para el caso era lo mismo.

Cansada enterró su cara en sus brazos, lo mejor seria dormirse, tampoco era como si se estuviera perdiendo algo importante ¿o si?.

Después de todo ella seria la grandiosa y sensacinal Idol N°1 del universo y no nesecitaba de las Matematicas para serlo.

 _\- Yazawa-san.-_ Also su rostro y volteo a un lado en donde una de sus compañeras de clase le tendia un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad y le sonreia, also una ceja curiosa y la chica continuó _.- Te lo manda Toujo-san.-_ Volteó a ver a la pelimorada que solo le sonreia, suspiro molesta y tomando el papel le agradecio a la chica con una sonrisa.

 _* Sera mejor que prestes atención a clases o te castigare Nicochi ;).*_

Inconcientemente se abrazo a si misma cubriendo sus pechos y le diriguio una mirada irritada a Nozomi, está le sonrio con burla al ver que ya tenía bien traumada a la pelinegra, fruncio el seño y arrugo el papel volviendo a su antigua posición. De pronto un papel la golpeo en la cabeza y decidio ignorarlo sabiendo que se trataba de la Miko pero comenzaron a caerle más y más y cansada simplemente volvio a mirar a la pelimorada que solo le señalaba que los abriera y para que la dejara en paz así lo hizo, uno por uno lo fue abriendo y acomodandolo, al final al leerlos se dio cuenta de que sin nesecidad de que ella le contestara a Nozomi esta misma había escrito como si lo hiciera, se estremecio por dentro al darse cuenta de que practicamente la Miko había atinado a lo que pensaba.

 _* ¿Por qué la cara larga Nicochi?.*_

 _* Espera, espera mejor dejame a divinarlo estas pensando en aceptar a Maki-chan como tú novia ¿cierto?.*_

 _* Me disilucionas Nicochi y yo que pense que tenías más fuerza de voluntad.*_

 _* Tu Eri-papa y Nozomi-mama estan desilucionados y tristes de su pequeña.*_ A lado de esas palabras había un pequeño dibujo de Nozomi y Eri llorando lo que le provoco un tic en su ojo y decidio ignorlo para seguir leyendo.

El último papelito lo releyó varias veces tratando de entender lo que decía ya que a diferencia de los demás que solo eran burlas ese mensaje era serio y una vez que lo comprendio abrio la boca por completo, indignada volteo lentamente a ver a Nozomi y está la miraba con algo de lastima en su mirada regreso su vista al pedazo de papel y su mano comenzo a temblar al leerlo una vez más de la nada se paro de golpe llamando la atención de todos en el salón cuando su silla se cayo al suelo y miro a Nozomi con determinación y furia en su rostro.

 _\- ¡No!, ¡no dejare que lo haga!.-_ La miro retadora y Nozomi solo sonrio pués ya había previsto aquello y paso exaptamente lo que esperaba. Nicochi era tan predecible y eso era lo divertido.

 _\- Yazawa.-_ La llamó entredientes el profesor apretando el gis y viendo a su peor estudiante interrumpirlo

Nico volteo a verlo molesta por interrumpir su concurso de miradas con Nozomi, empezo a guardar sus cosas ante la atonita mirada del profesor que pensaba decirle que guardara silencio, se sentara y prestara atención para verla caminar hacía la salida.

 _\- Si, si, ya lo se, fuera.-_ Arremedó a su profesor que se estaba poniendo colorado ante el descaro de la pelinegra y antes de salir Nico lo miro y le dijo.- _De todas formas no le estaba prestando atención y me estaba durmiendo.-_ Con eso se fue cerrando la puerta y dejando a todos en el salón en un tenso silencio que se rompio cuando el gis que sostenia el profesor se rompio en dos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando, esa chica... no solo lo interrumpe si no ahora se burla de él, ya vería como se vengaria.

 _\- Sigamos con la clase.-_ Le dijo al resto de sus alumnas que dejaban de ver lo que sucedio con algo de gracia y confucción y prestaba atención a lo que su maestro terminaba de apuntar en el pizarrón.

Eri miro a su novia y negó con la cabeza sabiendo que ella era la causante de todo lo sucedido, está solo le dio una gran sonrisa y se encogio de hombros para nada arrepentida.

Era lo mejor después de todo.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Nico caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hacía la sala del club con los brazos cruzados y mascullando cosas por lo bajo, sabía que la forma en que salio del salón le traería poblemas pero no le importaba, no le importaba para nada, estaba molesta con ella misma y estaba más molesta con que Nozomi le hiciera ver "eso".

Como había sido tan tonta como para estar a punto de caer en el juego de la pelirroja, solo por quererse llevar por sus sentimientos, ni que estuviera tan desesperada, bueno... tal vez solo un poco.

Recordo lo escrito en el papel y apreto los puños.

 _* Dejaras que Maki-chan se salga con la suya Nicochi.*_

Dejarla, por supuesto que no la dejaria.

Abrio la puerta del club dispuesta a pasar un momento en silencio antes que las demás llegaran pero se detuvo antes de entrar, allí en una de las sillas del club estaba sentada la causante de su reciente enojo, tenía la cabeza sobre sus brazos y parecia a verse quedado dormida por que su respiración era suve y pausada.

No se atrevio a moverse y desde su lugar se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida leyendo ya que bajo sus brazos estaba un libro.

 _* Dejaras que Maki-chan se salga con la suya Nicochi.*_

Suspiro, por supuesto que no, se dijo una vez más, no permitiria que Maki se saliera con la suya, primero por que eso seria como si ella perdiera y se rindiera y Nico odiaba perder y rendirse.

Segundo, a pesar de que al principio había decidido olvidar sus sentimientos por la pelirroja sabía que eso ahora era imposible, su corazón latía por ella, por muy cursi que sonara sabía que era cierto... por eso ahora, su objetivo era diferente y ese era el que realmente, realmente queria escuchar una confesión normal provenir de los labios de la pelirroja, sabía que era tonto cuando practicamente Maki la había autopraclamado su novia pero queria escucharla decir "un me gustas" y un "¿quieres ser mi novia?" como la gente normal. Sabía que pedir eso a Maki era difícil siendo que la pelirroja era tan poco honesta pero viendo como practicamente había actuado estas últimas semanas - tan atrevidamente aterradora- tenía un poco de esperanza de que podría escucharlo, por lo menos una vez. No pedía mucho ¿o si?

Con la desición tomada entro al club y se acerco despacio sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la pelirroja y tomar asiento pero termino deteniendose cerca de la pelirroja, dejo sus cosas a un lado y vio la cara pasífica de Maki. No pudo evitar inclinarse y ver su cara más de cerca.

Aun dormida era hermosa, se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento y no pudo evitarlo, toco suavemente la mejilla y el cabello de la pelirroja.

¿Como alguien que parece tan inocente, tierna y linda mientras duerme podía llegar a dar miedo y ser tan atrevida despierta?

No lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que le gustaban esos lados y facetas de Maki, tal vez era extraño y un poco masoquista el que le gustaran, pero era Maki y a ella le gustaba Maki sin importar que.

 _\- Definitivamente hare que me digas que me quieres hasta ese entonces yo te dire lo que siento y volvere a llamarte como antes.-_ Sin poder evitarlo susurró levemente y con su pulgar acaricio la suave piel de Maki, sonrio y dandole un ligero beso en la frente de la pelirroja decidio ir por un par de jugos para hacerle compañia a la pelirroja y darle alguno cuando despertara pero apenas se había dado la vuelta cuando un par de brazos la abrazaron y la obligaron a sentarse en el regazo de quien la sujetaba.

 _\- Entonces yo hare que me llames como antes primero y me digas lo que sientes.-_ Le dijo al oido la pelirroja en un suave susurro, abrazandola más fuerte.

Nico se estremecio al darse cuenta de que había sido escuchada luego se enojo por no haberse dado cuenta, se dio la vuelta aun estando sentada en el regazo de Maki y la vio con mala cara ligeramente sonrojada.

 _\- ¿Desde cuando estabas despierta?.-_

Maki sonrio _. - Casi desde el principio.-_ Respondió y no mentía se había despertado desde que sintio como alguien le acariciaba el cabello y no nesecitaba abrir los ojos para comprobar que quien lo hacía era Nico-chan pués su olor a fresas era incomfundible y la delataba, además sabía que si los abria la pelinegra dejaría de mimarla, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba ser mimada por esas pequeñas manos, la pegó más a su cuerpo tratando de sentirla más y sonrio un poco cuando el sonrojo de Nico-chan crecio, acerco su cara dispuesta a besarla pero en el último segundo Nico-chan desvio su rostro y termino besando su mejilla, hizo un pequeño mohín desepcionada.

Ante ese gesto Nico se dirritio por dentro, definitivamente era hermosa sería tan facíl seder y dejarse llevar pero no, no lo haría, por que sentía que si lo hacía se estaría perdiendo de algo interesante.

Ya se estaba pareciendo a Nozomi y definitivamente era masoquista.

 _\- ¿Quién dijo que siento algo por ti?.-_

 _\- Tú.-_

 _\- ¿Yo? yo no recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa y si fuera cierto no lo diria hasta escucharte decirlo.-_ Se cruzo de brazos y desvio la vista.

Maki sonrio ante la linda terquedad de su sempai y murmurandole en su oido dijo. _\- Entonces este juego sera de quien sede primero Ni. Co.-Chan~.-_

Nico volteo a mirarla _\- Así es Ma. Ki~.-_

Las dos se vieron desafiantes y al mismo tiempo tuvieron el mismo pensamiento mientras se perdian en los ojos de la otra y sonreian ligeramente.

 _" Y no sere yo quien pierda Nico-chan / Maki-chan."_

 **.**

 **(Omaeke 1 .)**

 **.**

Sentadas en la azotea se encontraban Eri y Nozomi, la primera abrazaba a la segunda -que estaba entre sus piernas- de la cintura mientras tenía su mentón recargado en su hombro.

Nozomi por su parte sobre sus piernas tenía un par de bentos y alimentaba a la Rusa de ellos .

 _\- Me diras ahora por que le dijistes eso a Nico, Non-chan.-_ Le preguntó Eri cuando terminaron de almorzar sin separarse de la posición en la que estaban.

 _\- Ya sabes Erichi tengo que evitar que esten juntas o ya no abria más videos NicoMaki para los fans y ya no tendriamos con que pagar los gastos de todas.-_ Dijo de forma inocente Nozomi.

Eri sonrio y sujetandola del mentón acerco sus labios con los de la pelimorada y sin besarse le dijo, sonrojando levemente a Nozomi. _\- Mientes ¿cual es la verdadera razón?.-_

Nozomi suspiro y sonrio. _\- Nunca puedo engañarte Erichi, las cartas me lo advirtieron aun son muy inmaduras, tercas y poco honestas para estar juntas, primero tienen que superar eso, si quieren un futuro feliz o no servira de nada y siempre será igual.-_

 _\- Así que ya lo tenías todo planeado desde el principio.-_ Nozomi solo asintio pegando su frente con la rubia.- _Solo espero que ese par no se entere de que fuistes tú la que provoco que no esten juntas y no quieran hacerte daño.-_

Nozomi sonrio de forma burlesca y paso sus brazos a los hombros de la rubia. - _Conociendolas de seguro se darán cuenta hasta el final y se que mi Erichi me protegera si intentan hacerme algo~.-_

 _\- Por supuesto que si Nozomi, yo siempre te protegere.-_ Y sonriendole y viendola con un amor puro Eri unio los labio con la pelimorada mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

 **.**

 **(Omaeke 2 .)**

 **.**

Aun sentada en el regazo de Maki se encontraba Nico las dos no se habían movido de la misma posición durante 20 minutos y continuaban tratando de intimidarse con la mirada depronto Nico parpadeo y cuando volvio abrir los ojos se encontro con que la pelirroja la había recostado sobre la mesa y tenía sujetando sus mano encima de su cabeza.

Parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida y su rostro se torno azul al darse cuenta de que la tenía atrapada... otra vez.

 _\- Entonces hare mi primer movimiento si no te molesta Nico-chan~.-_

Nico se estremecio al verla acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

¡Maldicion! se había confiado, cerro sus ojos esperando su inminente fin... el cual nunca llego ya que la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

 _\- ¡Maki-chan Nya!.-_ Gritó Rin entrando entusiasmada por la puerta pero se quedo quieta al ver la escena frente a ella.

Nico aprovechando nuevamente la distración de la pelirroja logro librarse de sus garras y corrio a la salida no sin antes abrazar a Rin por salvarla pués sabía que estar a solas con la pelirroja era muy peligroso para ella ya que podría seder ante sus encantos.

 _\- ¡Libertad!.-_ Gritó corriendo por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa y feliz de no haber perdido el juego cuando apenas comenzaba. Eso hubiera sido humillante y vergonzoso.

Rin vio alejarse a la pelinegra parpadeando confundida pero se estremecio al escuchar su nombre de manera tenebrosa tras su espalda se dio la vuelta de manera robotica y lo que vio casi la hizo correr asustada igual que Nico-chan.

 _\- Rin...-_

 _\- Maki-chan... n-no le hagas daño a Rin Nya, Rin solo venía para decirte que la siguiente clase esta apunto de comenzar Nya.-_

 _\- Rin.-_ Volvio a repetir la pelirroja acercandose a su amiga _.- Nico-chan se escapo por tu culpa y no solo eso si no que la abrazaste.-_

 _\- R-Rin no abrazo a Nico-chan, Nico-chan abrazo a Rin Nya.-_ Al ver que la pelirroja la ignoraba hizo lo más sabio que pudo hacer en un momento así.- _¡Que alguien me ayude Nyaaa una tsundere quiere hacerme daño!.-_ Salió corriendo por su vida.

 _\- ¡Rin deja que te atrape y ya veras!.-_

 _\- ¡Rin nunca volvera a ayudar a Maki-chan Nyaaa!.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **Jajaja pobre Rin. Ahora ya sabemos por que el par de tsunderes no estan juntas todo a sido por el plan maqueavelico de Nozomi desde el principio.**

 **Pero concuerdo con ella tanto Nico-chan y Maki-chan son muy inmaduras y tercas para empezar algo serio primero tienen que madurar y aceptarse con sus defectos... Cof Cof... más bien Nico-chan tiene que acostumbrarse a lo territorial que es la pelirroja XD.**

 **Pero viendo el lado bueno comienza el juego del coqueteo descarado del par de Tsunderes o más bien el atrevimiento de Maki-chan incrementara y Nico-chan... Nico-chan pués será Nico-chan XD solo no debe caer ante los encatos de la pelirroja y estara bien.**

 **Hagan sus apuestas ¿quien ganara nuetra atrevida y yandere pelirroja o nuestra tsundere y loli favorita? Ok. no XD**

 **Posdata: Konami izumi: Mou~ no se me había ocurrido un omaeke en donde cambiaran los papeles, ahora por que lo mencionastes me hisistes imaginarmelo y ya no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, ahora tendre que escribirlo y ya se en que capitulo quedara perfecto -le brillan los ojos- pobre de los fans de Maki-chan jijiji. Y sobre los hermanitos de Nico-chan quien debe cuidarse es la pelirroja XD. Gracias por tus grandiosas ideas -le guiña un ojo- esos omaekes estaran especialmente dedicados para ti.**

 **Posdata 2: OphiellTheFallenAngel: Gracias por tú hermoso comentario espero y disfrutaras del momento NozoEri.**

 **Posdata 3: Todos los que se enamoran de Makichan nesecitan ser por lo menos algo masoquistas y pués Nico-chan se lleva el primer lugar XD...**

 **Gracias a todos los demás por sus bellos comentarios, recuerden que pueden pedirme alguna escena en particular y con gusto tratare de hacerla.**

 **Eso es todo, espero y me digan que tal lees parecio este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (27/02/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	7. Capítulo 5 ¡Si Washi Washi Max!

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 5** _ **: ¡Si Washi Washi Max! ...**_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el salón de investigación de Idol ocho miembros se encontraban en un ambiente pesado todas se miraban unas a otras preocupadas y ligeramente nerviosas entre ellas esperando al miembro faltante del club, su presidenta.

 _\- ¿C-comó c-creen que le haya ido?.-_ Preguntó una temerosa Hanayo viendo a sus amigas de tercero que se habían sumergido en sus pensamientos.

 _\- No lo se... pero Nico parecia realmente nerviosa cuando comenzarón.-_ Murmuró Eri preocupada viendo a Nozomi quien asintio.

 _\- Más que nerviosa Nicocchi parecia alterada, como si recordara algo que la ponía en ese estado.-_ Dijo Nozomi desviando su atención de su novia a una pelirroja que jugeteaba con su cabello tranquila, era la única de todas que no parecía para nada preocupada.

 _\- Nico-chan estara bien.-_ Fue su única respuesta y todas las demás suspiraron sabiendo que no le sacarían más información.

 _\- P-pero y si falla ¿qué pasará con nosotras Nya?.-_

Antes de que alguna pudiera contestarle a Rin la puerta de la habítación fue abierta de forma lenta y por ella entro una pelinegra-zombie con una aura sombría, Nico se recargo en la puerta al cerrarla y miraba al suelo evitando ver a sus amigas mientras abrazaba una hoja contra su pecho.

 _\- Y bien Nico...-_ Dijo Umi. _\- ¿Comó te fue?.-_

La pelinegra en contestación solo abrazo más la hoja contra su pecho deseando desaparecer en ese instante.

 _\- Nicochi será mejor que nos digas como te fue para solucionarlo de una vez.-_

Nico solo also su cara y todas pudieron apresiar su rostro el cual estaba palido, tenía ligeras ojeras y su frente estaba sombreada de negro o y sin olvidar que todavia la aura oscura la rodeaba crecia a cada segundo y le daba un aspecto más deprimente.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Nico.-_

 _\- Nicochi.-_

Nico siguió sin responder y solo desvió la vista haciendo creer a todas que había fallado miserablemente y haciendo que Honoka y Rin se abrazaran por ver a su capitan fallar.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_ La voz de cierrta pelirroja que se había mantenido al margén ante todo y la miraba seria la hizo estremecer, un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo aparecio en sus palidas mejillas y temblando aparto la hoja sobre su pecho lentamene, comenzo a darle la vuelta para que todas vieran lo que había en ella mientras recordaba los sucesos que la habían llevado a esa tan traumatica, deprimente y extraña situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Una semana antes~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentadas de rodillas en la azotea se encontraban dos pelinaranjas y una pelinegra resiviendo el regaño de una arquera, una Miko y una ex-bailarina de bale mientras el resto de las chicas veían lo demás con preocupación y una con indiferencia.

 _\- Honoka, Rin , Nico ¿puedo saber que es esto?.-_

 _\- No es obvio Umi son tres hojas.-_ Respondió inocente Nico ganandose la mirada gelida de la arquera que solo la hizo estremecer.

 _\- Nico.-_

 _\- Etto... quiero decir... yo..yo ¡nada!.-_ Mejor guardaba silencio si no queria morir a manos de la arquera que parecía que en cualquier momento las haría papilla a las tres, ya suficiente tenía con Maki.

 _\- Una vez más ¿qué es esto?.-_

Ninguna dijo nada y Umi las miro amenazante provocando que las tres chicas de rodillas se abrazaran entre ellas temerosas y que una pelirroja frunciera el ceño al ver a las dos pelinaranjas abrazar a su loli.

 _\- Umi-chan tranquila.-_ Trató de interferir Kotori colocando una mano en el hombro de su novia y esta trato de no mirarla a los ojos pués sederia y ese no era momento de seder.

 _\- Lo siento Kotori pero no, ellas saben que no podían suspender y apesar de eso lo hisieron.-_

 _\- Tenía que cuidar a mis hermanos no tenía tiempo de estudiar. "...y escapar de esa pelirroja atrevida que cada día se vuelve peor y eso que no a pasado ni un día desde que comenzo nuestro juego..."-_ Su rostro se volvió azul al recordar el día anterior en donde Maki por poco la atrapaba _.- Además Nico no sabía que tendriamos examen.-_

 _\- Jejeje Nicochi eso fue por que ayer te salistes del salón antes de que sensei lo mencionara.-_

 _\- ¡Lo a hecho a posta, tiene algo encontra de Nico.!-_ Sin olvidar que la causante de ella se saliera del salón era Nozomi por molestarla con los papelitos pero prefería no decirlo no queria washi washi max.

 _\- Nico como puedes decir eso además lo han mencionado en todos los salones una semana atrás.-_

 _\- Eh.-_ Nico miro a la rubia sorprendida y luego volteo a ver a las dos pelinaranjas que parecian igual de sorprendidas por esa noticia, ellas tampoco sabían eso, las tres se pusieron a recordar que era lo que hacían una semana atrás en clases.

Y las respuesta fue tan obvia que solo desviaron la vista avergonzadas, estaban durmiendo.

 _\- No me interesan sus escusas desde este día las tres estarán estudiando con nosotras y...-_

 _\- Espera, espera, espera.-_ Nico la corto con el rostro azul, ella si que no queria sufrir estudiando de nuevo con Eri y Nozomi, si ya con Nozomi y su Washi washi max tenía suficiente, cuando estaban juntas ese par eran unas sadicas contra la pobre pelinegra además de tener que soportar su melosidad que le provocaba nauseas. Asi que tenía que librarse _.- Por que ustedes tienen que ayudarnos, somos perfectamente capaces de estudiar solas ¿cierto?.-_ Miro a su par de compinches y estas asintieron de acuerdo.

 _\- ¿ Qué? eso...-_

 _\- Dejemoslas entonces.-_ Dijo Nozomi sonriendo y viendo a la pelinegra encongerse ante su mirada _.- Después de todo tiene seis días para el examen de recuperación.-_

 _\- ¿Nozomi?.-_ La peliazul vio conmocionada a su sempai ante esa sugerencia y al ver su sonrisa supo que no ganaba nada con discutir.- _Esta bien y espero y no me hagan arrepentirme de esto.-_

 _\- ¡Veras que no te arrepentiras de nada Umi-chan!.-_

La peliazul suspiro y vio como sus tres amigas platicaban animadas de como estudiarian y les demostrarian a todas de lo que eran capaces. _\- Por alguna razón ya me estoy arrepintiendo.-_

 **...**

 **Primer día.**

En casa de Honoka, en su habitación.

Sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa en donde habían algunas libretas y libros esparcidos, se encontraban dos pelinaranjas y una pelinegra.

Las tres chicas se miraron decididas y en un acuerdo silencioso abrieron sus cuadernos dispuestas a estudiar durante todo el día y mostrarles a sus amigas de lo que eran capaces.

Quince minutos después.

Honoka estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su habitación.

Rin leía un manga mientras rodaba en el suelo riendo y pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Nico veía con los ojos brillantes algunos videos de idols en el computador de su Kouhai.

Y sus apuntes y estudios... olvidados por el momento.

Primer día de estudio... fallado.

 **...**

 **Segundo día.**

En el Karaoke.

Nico había decidido que el mejor lugar para estudiar seria un karaoke ya que el ambiente tranquilo y la música suave las haría relajarse y concentrarse en sus estudios.

Mala desición, al principio habían estudiado pero cuando la comida había llegado los estudios fueron olvidados.

Al final todo se convirtio en un concurso de quien comia más y quien de las tres cantaba mejor.

Segundo día de estudios... fallado.

Ganadora del concurso... Honoka.

 **...**

 **Tercer día.**

En el salón de investigación de Idols.

Umi y Eri estaban en apasionante juego de ajedrez.

Maki leía un libro tranquila pero tenía el seño fruncido como si algo le molestara.

Kotori y Hanayo trabajaban juntas para los nuevos trajes.

Y Nozomi editaba algunos videos en la computadora del club.

Las seis chicas durante esos días habían estado en un ambiente relajado y silencioso que les permitia hacer lo que les gusta sin la nesecidad de estar gritando, tentandole el pecho a alguien, tranquilizando a las demás para no cometer algún asesinato, acosando y pidiendo ayuda.

 _\- Me pregunto...-_ Hanayo rompio el silencio observando a sus amigas que dejarón de hacer lo que hacían y le prestaban atención _.- ¿Como les estaran yendo a Honoka-chan, Nico-chan y Rin-chan en sus estudios?.-_

La sala volvio a quedar en silencio y todas se vieron entre si preocupadas, habían estado tan absortas en sus actividades que habían olvidado a las tres chicas que suspendieron los examenes.

Eri se aclaro la garganta. _\- No debemos preocuparnos, hay que confiar en ellas.-_ Por alguna razón ni ella misma, ni las demás, creían en sus palabras.

Maki apreto su libro, cerro los ojos tranquilizandose, dejo escapar un suspiro y retomo su lectura, no había ninguna razón para que se molestara por el hecho de que Rin y Honoka compartieran tiempo con su Nico-chan, tiempo que ella debería de estar compartiendo con la morena por supuesto, ya ella tendría la oportunidad de recuperar su tiempo perdido con la pelinegra de... una mejor y placentera manera.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí un par de pelinaranjas competían en un videojueo de carreras tratando de arrebasarse la una a la otra y la pelinegra sacaba su potencial y le ganaba a todos los que la retaban en la maquina de baile.

 **...**

 **Cuarto día.**

 _\- Bien es hora de ponernos serias.-_ Dijo la pelinegra a las dos menores que asintieron entusiastas, las tres tenían bandas en sus frentes y estaban en la casa de Honoka.

Se vieron con decición, tomarón sus herramientas de trabajo y...

empezaron a...

... ayudar en la tienda Homura provando los nuevos dulces que habían llegado y dando su critica como si fueran verdaderas profesinales.

Olvidando completamente sus estudios y cuadernos que estaban en la habitación de Honoka llenos de polvo.

 **...**

 **Quinto día.**

 _\- No puedo creerlo...-_ Negó Umi viendo a las tres chicas que se abrazaban temerosas frente de ella _.-... No ¿saben que?, me esperaba esto, sabía que permitirles que estudiaran juntas solo sería un caos.-_

 _\- Honoka y Rin me arrastrarón en todo esto cuando yo trataba de estudiar.-_ Trataba de defenderse la morena ganandose la mirada molesta de las dos menores, no le importo mientras ella saliera libre.

 _\- ¡Nico-chan! / ¡Nico-nya!.-_

 _\- No me importa quien tuvo la culpa mañana tiene que presentar sus examenes y ninguna a estudiado adecuadamente. ¡Honoka!.-_ La nombrada se tenso sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba y lo mismo hisieron las otras dos _.- Kotori y yo nos quedaremos en tu casa y durante todo el día y noche estudiaremos.-_

Honoka se puso palida _.- P-p-pero.-_ La mirada helada de Umi la hizo callar _.- Hay.-_ Dijo derrotada.

 _\- Jejeje Nicochi~.-_ La morena se estremecio y vio con terror a Nozomi que se acercaba a ella con las manos arriba. _\- Al parecer tendras una tarde intensiva de estudios con tú Nozomi-mamá y Eri-papá~.-_

 _\- ¡Nooo!.-_ Gritó abriendo los ojos como platos, cubriendose los pechos y retrocediendo, todas las que sufrieron el Washi washi de la sacerdotista solo pudieron orar por su alma, cerro los ojos y espero el castigo al ya no encontrar escapatoria pero al pasar unos segundos y nada los volvio abrir viendo a una pelirroja que estaba frente a ella y miraba amenazante a Nozomi -quien ni se imuto pués en lugar de parecerle aterrador le divirtio y su enorme sonrisa lo demostraba-.

 _\- No, no Washi Washi, Nozomi~.-_ Luegó sonrió de forma torcida poniendo los pelos de punta a varias _.-... solo yo puedo tocar a Nico-chan de esa manera.-_

Nico parpadeo ante lo escuchado tratando de entender a que se referia, luego se sonrojo al extremo y sintio como humo salia por todo su cuerpo.

 _\- ¡¿Quééé?!.-_

Si era posible la sonrisa de Nozomi se hizo aun más grande si se podía mientras sacaba una foto con su celular de la pelinegra y su reacción.

 _\- Yo ayudare a Nico-chan con sus estudio.-_ Con eso tomo de la mano a la más pequeña que todavía estaba conmocionada para decir algo.- _Ustedes pueden ayudar a Rin a estudiar.-_ Y con eso se marcharón dejando a una Rin palida como una hoja y con lágrimas en los ojos, esa era la forma de vengarse de Maki del día anterior.

 _\- Jejeje Espero y Nicochi sobreviva o tendremos que buscar un remplazo para la Idol numero uno el universo y una nueva hija Erichi~.-_ Dijo Nozomi sin borrar su sonrisa y dejando a todas las demás en silencio algo incomodo que solo veían el lugar por donde se fueron las otras dos con algo de lastima... todas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento en ese momento... exepto Eri quien escribia en una pequeña libreta sobre conseguir una nueva hija e intentar que su Nozomi-mamá no la traume como la anterior.

Fue un placer conocer a Yazawa Nico.

Mientras tanto cierta pelinegra estornudaba y agradecia a los dioses por salvarla de su sesión de estudios con el par de demonios-melosos de Nozomi y Eri.

Ahora lo que venía era una sesión de estudios tranquila.

O eso creía ella...

Por que cualquier cosa era mejor que el Washi Washi Max de la sacerdotista y de las melosidades con su novia rusa que te pueden hacer vomitar arcoiris.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?!

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Tiempo después la pelinegra descubriría que hay cosas peores que el que te toqueten los pechos y ver a tus dos mejores amigas -padres autoproclamados- en sus momentos cursis.

 **...**

 **Sexto día.**

Día de recuperación.

Sentada escribiendo con las mejillas sonrojadas en un salón con seis estudiantes más, con una rubia, una pelimorada -las cuales ayudaban a vigilar a las chicas que suspendieron- y un profesor observandolas, se encontraba una pelinegra escribiendo las respuestas en su examen.

Desde enfrente tanto Nozomi y Eri le enviarón una mirada preocuada a su hija que ya había dejado de contestar el examen y solo lo veía como si fuera la cosa más genial del mundo, -quien por cierto había regresado sana y salva de la tutoria con la pelirroja cosa que creían que era un milagro, Nozomi estaba más que segura que moriria de algún derrame nasal o Maki haria algo para que sufriera un paro cardiaco pero lo único que tenía cuando la vieron eran ojeras y la piel palida, nada de que preocuparse realmente pués Honoka y Rin estaban igual, pero viendo el lado bueno era que estaba viva ¿no?- estaban seguras de ver salir humos por sus oidos, se miraron de reojo comunicandose telepativamente y antes de que alguna dijiera algo el timbre sono dando el termino para el examen, el profesor pidió que bajaran los lapices y tanto Nozomi como Eri dieron una reverencia para salir del salón pero no sin antes enviarle una mirada a su amiga que aun mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Lo único que esperaban es que le fuera bien.

Cuando Nico entrego su examen esperando el resultado recargo su cabeza en su banca y solto todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, se sentía terriblemente cansada, esa pelirroja -sintio sus mejillas arder y mariposas volar en su estomago- era la maldad hecha rencarnación, cerro sus ojos y se permitio decansar.

 _\- Yazawa.-_

 _\- Yazawa.-_

Nico escuchaba su nombre ser llamado pero estaba medio dormida y por cansancio decidio ignorar el llamado.

 _\- Yazawa.-_

*Pow*

Un libro se estrello en su cabeza despertandola y al abrir sus ojos se encontro con la cara de su profesor rojo de la furia, ella solo parpadeo y lo miro igual de molesta por despertarla ¿quién se creía? no por ser su profesor podía hacer eso ¿o si?.

 _\- Yazawa no se como hisistes para obtener esta nota...-_ Le entregó su examen.- _cuando solo duermes en clases pero felicidades ya puedes irte.-_ Aunque por dentro el profesor estaba frustrado de ver como su alumna se salia con la suya ahora solo tenía que soportar el discurso de la morena de que lo consiguio por ser la mejor en hacer todo.

Cuando Nico vio su nota en lugar de restregarselo en la cara al profesor por juzgar sus maravillosas habilidades como estudiante como lo esperaba este, una aura sombria la cubrio y solo se paro como un zombie.

Todos la vieron marchar confundidos.

 _\- Que extraño.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tiempo presente~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando todas vieron la nota de Nico se les desencajo la mandíbula y de inmediato le quitarón la hoja de su manos para verla y comprobar que fuera real.

Rin y Honoka la vieron como una total desconocida ¿donde rayos estaba su capitán? esa nota no era de su capitan.

 _\- No...-_ Empezó Umi.

 _\- ...Puedo...-_ Continuó Eri.

 _\- ...Creerlo...-_ Terminó Nozomi.

Maki sonrio orgullosa al ver un 100 -exento- en la parte superior izquierda del examen.

 _\- Felicidades Nico-chan sabía que podías hacerlo.-_ Dijo Kotori sobreponiendose de su sorpresa y Hanayo a su lado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo único que recibio como contestación fue silencio, todas se miraron entre sí ¿donde estaba el discurso de Nico?, vieron hacía la pelinegra y una gota de sudor cayo por sus nucas al verla en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, con una aura negra rodenadola y moviendose de adelante hacía atrás como una demente y murmurando cosas como "no quiero verlo", "no estoy orgullosa de esa nota" "es vergonzoso recordarlo".

 _\- ¿Nicochi?.-_

Nico al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie de inmediato como un resorte y miro a Nozomi, sujeto sus manos entre las suyas y la vio firmemente.

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- ¿S-si?.-_

 _\- Se de nuevo mi tutora.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_

 _\- Que seas de nuevo mi tutora no me importan sufrir tus castigos.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_ Nozomi miro a su novia en busca de ayuda pero esta al igual que las demás la miraban con desconsierno, miro de nuevo a la pelinegra y esta la miraba con ojos de cachorro, suspiro e ignoro la mirada asecina de cierta pelirroja. _\- Espera, Nicochi estas diciendo...-_ Pero primero nesecitaba confirmar sus sospechas además era la primera vez que la tomaban por sorpresa y no le gustaba para nada.

 _\- Así es.-_ Asintió Nico entusiasta con una gran sonrisa y luego lanzo las manos al aire _.- ¡Si Washi Washi Max!.-_

Y todas se dieron cuenta de que en definitiva Nico se había vuelto loca por estudiar con la pelirroja y se lamentarón por dejarla sola mientras tanto Maki solo gruñó molesta por eso y se dijo que castigaria a su Loli por exagerar, tampoco es como si le hubiera hecho algo malo.

 _Nota mental: Nunca volver a dejar a Nico estudiar a solas con Maki puede volver con severos traumas... más de los que ya le a provocado su Nozomi-mamá. Atte: Eri-papá._

 **.**

 **(Omaeke. Estudio al estilo NicoMaki.** _ **¡No recomendado!)**_

 **.**

Apenas entrarón a la casa de la pelirroja esta acorralo a la pelinegra en la puerta mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y unia su labios tomando totalmente desprevenida a la más baja que solo abrio los ojos sorprendida.

 _\- La última vez te me escapases Nico-chan~ esta vez no tendras tanta suerte.-_

 _\- ¿Es-escapar?.-_ Se río nerviosa tratando de retroceder y chocando mirserablemente con la puerta ¡maldita puerta _!.- Ni-Nico no tiene por que escapar.-_

 _\- Eso espero.-_ La mirada intensa de Maki la hizo estremecer ¿donde demonios se había metido _otra vez_? practicamente se había metido en la boca del lobo, no, pantera, si pantera, en la boca de una muy sensual y muy atrevida pantera que ahora se la queria comer, la veía acercarse ¿no se supone que tenía que estudiar?

 _\- Maki.-_ Una tercera voz la salvo y la pelirroja suspiro frustrada e inflo las mejillas infantilmente ¿por qué todo el mundo la interrumpia? se apartó de su loli que sonreia aliviada, se cruzó de brazos y observo a su madre. _\- Veo que llegastes temparno.-_

 _\- Mph, Nico-chan y yo vamos a estudiar.-_

 _\- ¿Nico-chan?.-_ Extrañamente la madre de Maki parecio animada y miro a la morena quien se sonrojo al tener la atención de la persona que se parecia a su tan encantadora Maki quien volvio a gruñir al ver su sonrojo provocando una sonrisa en la cara de la mayor.

 _\- Ya-Yazawa Nico soy sempai y amiga de su hija, es un placer comocerla Nishikino-san.-_ Hizo una leve reverencia.

 _\- Vaya, vaya con que tú eres la famosa Nico-chan de quien Maki habla tanto.-_ La pelinegra se sonrojo furiosamente y volteó a ver a la menor quien en lugar de sonrojarse solo le sonrio, ella no tenía de que avergonzarse después de todo hablaba de la persona que le gusta... bueno al menos de que fuera su padre... esa era una historia completamente diferente.

Nico se rio nerviosa esa mujer la ponía nerviosa por que se imaginaba que Maki se veria parecida en unos años. _\- Espero y fueran cosas buenas.-_ La mayor asintió y al escuchar un gruñido volteo a ver a su hija que tenía el ceño fruncido y un puchero por ser ignorada, sonrio divertida su Maki no tenía limites para sus celos, lo mejor seria darles un tiempo a solas antes de que hiciera algún berrinche.

 _\- ¿Dices que vas a estudiar?.-_ Al ver a la pelirroja asentir continuó.- _Entonces por que no van a estudiar a tu habitación Maki.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_

 _\- Buena idea.-_ Maki tomo de la mano a la morena y sin despedirse se marcho de ahí, Nico mantenía la boca entre abierta y veía a la madre de Maki o su futura suegra pidiendole ayuda mientras esta sola la veía con una sonrisa que le recordo un poco a Nozomi _.- Que no nos interrumpa nadie.-_

 _\- Claro hija disfruten de sus estudios.-_ Dijo y las vio a lejarse, 5 minutos después se oian pasos apresurados y cosas caerse desde la habitación de Maki, su Madre solo sonrio y tomo sus cosas para irse. _\- Esta en buenas manos así que puedo regresar al hospital.-_

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la pelirroja, cierta loli corria de un lado a otro escabuyendose de las manos de la pelirroja que corria trás ella tratando de atraparla.

Para ser tan pequeña era buena escapandose.

 _\- Espera, espera.-_ Dijo Nico deteniendose y colocando las manos como escudo _. - No se supone que debo estudiar po-po-podemos pausar nuestro juego ¿si?.-_ Le dio su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado esperando que funcionara.

Maki la miro con un sonrojo en las mejillas _"demasiado linda.."_ no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad por que al fin estaban solas pero... esa cara, se mordio el labio, se cruzo de brazos para no apresarla y desvio la vista.

 _\- Tsk esta bien pero mañana nada te salvara.-_

Nico suspiro aliviada.

30 minutos después.

 _\- ¡No puedo hacerlo!.-_ Chilló enterrando su cara en sus brazos y gimiendo por más que Maki le explicaba no funcionaba siempre terminaba distrayendose con algo. _\- Estoy segura que fallare y Nozomi me hara picadillo, me metera en latas de sardinas y sere comida para gatos. ¡No quiero ser comida para gatos!_ \- Se agarró la cabeza desesperada al imaginar su tragico destino.- _¡La comida para gatos no puede ser una super Idol!.-_ Empezó a gimotear y Maki le acarició el cabello.

 _\- Tranquila Nico-chan realmente no es tan difícil.-_ Fue ignorada cruelmente por que Nico seguía diciendo algo sobre como los gatos se la comerían por ser la mejor comida y algo más de como jamás cumpliria su sueño, cansada Maki apreso los labios de la de ojos rubí y esta le prestó toda su atención completamente sonrojada.

 _\- P-p-p-pero qué.-_

Maki le sonrio y Nico se quedó sin aire. _\- Creo que ya encontre una manera de que pretes atención Nico-chan~.-_ En sus ojos apareció un brillo picaro y la obligó a que se sentara en su regazo mientras la abrazaba.

 _\- ¿Q-q-q-q-ué ha-haces?.-_

Maki no contesto solo paso sus manos lentamente por los costados de la pelinegra estremeciendola y asiendo que saltara un poco.

 _\- Nico-chan~.-_ Le susurró seductoramente en el oido de la morena quien ya se sentía desfallecer.- _Cada vez que te equivoques o te distraigas te hare esto Nico-chan~.Y para mi es mil veces mejor que lo hagas~-_ Le dio un beso en la nuca y volvió a mover sus manos estremeciendo aún más a la pequeña morena que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Nico supo que seria comida para gatos y que no saldría viva de esa casa.

 _\- ¡Que alguien me ayude!.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **Tachi-Yandere que se da a respetar castiga a su Neko-Loli Ok. no XD.**

 **Un poco dramatico el capítulo ¿no?. Nico solo dramatisa... tampoco fue para tanto quiero decir Maki solo la besaba, la toqueteaba y la provocaba que se estreme-ciera... O.o... Esta bien... creo que hasta yo terminaria traumatizada pero viendo el lado bueno saco una buena nota, además de que pudo ser peor... imagienen si fueran novias -tiembla-**

 **Jejeje siempre quise hacer un capítulo así sobre estudios todo extraño. Jajaja Pobre Nico-chan ya me gusto meterme con ella, pero no puedo evitarlo es divertido y es demasiado adorable para no hacerlo:3 (es como Fate T. H solo con pelo negro, menos curvas y más pequeña^^). Pobre Maki-chan todo el mundo la interrumpe hasta su Madre jajaja.**

 **Alguno de ustedes realmente penso que Honoka, Rin y Nico-chan estudiarian juntas, yo la verdad no XD son un total desastre :3**

 **Ya para el proximó capítulo empezara el juego o eso creo ni yo misma lo se:D. Es una lastima que terminaran pausandolo solo por sus estudios jejeje. Pero viendo el lado bueno Maki-chan disfruto un poco de su Loli.**

 **Posdata: Konami izumi: Mmm -le brillan los ojos- Tus ideas siempre son brillantes tal vez Nico-chan lo tenga en cuenta para la proxima vez que su linda pelirroja yandere la tenga atrapada jejeje, pero puede que en lugar de distracción le de nuevas ideas a su pelirroja -se abraza así misma- pobre Nico-chan jajaja. Y sobre cuando publicare mi otra historia -sonrie- solo por ser tú te lo dire -su sonrisa se vuelve misteriosa- el día del cumpleaños de mi musa favorita, que es el mismo día de mi cumpleaños ¿puedes adivinar que día es?**

 **Posdata 2:L.-oso de peluche-.l: Gracias, gracias me alegra que te gustara el capítulo -sonrie de oreja a oreja entusiasmada pero luego se vuelve picara.- Jejeje creo que ya es demasiado tarde tal vez Nico-chan no colapse pero si que la han traumado jajaja, pobrecilla así no creo que llegue viva hasta la graduación.**

 **Posdata 3: Por ahí alguien me pregunto si la historia tendría lemon. Mmm supongo que como toda historia nesecita alguno y esta pués practicamente lo grita Jejeje.**

 **Gracias a todos los demás por sus bellos comentarios, recuerden que pueden pedirme alguna escena en particular y con gusto tratare de hacerla.**

 **Eso es todo, espero y me digan que tal lees parecio este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (06/03/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	8. Capìtulo 6 Desiciones y un dìa ¿normal?

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **Capítulo 6** _ **: Desiciones y un día ¿normal?**_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maki estaba enojada.

Muy enojada realmente y la mirada agria en su rostro, el ceño fruncido y la aura oscura que la rodeaba lo comprobaban.

Todos sus compañeras de clase o quienes la veían preferian mantenerse a gran distancia de ella, no fuera que una de esas les quisiera hacer daño solo por hablarle, hasta sus profesores preferían dejarla tranquila después de que le gruño a uno como si de un animal salvaje se tratara y lo ignorara olimpicamente. Solo por que era una estudiante ejemplar no la molestaron pensando que a lo mejor tenía algún problema familiar.

Por supuesto nada tenía que ver con que le tuvieran miedo.

Pero sus amigas sabían la causa de su actitud de ese día y era que Nico no había asistido a la escuela, la razón; su hermano menor, Kotaro, había enfermado, y ella tenía que cuidarlo como la buena hermana mayor que era.

Por supuesto que Maki entendía eso, su Nico-chan era responsable y le gustaba cuidar a los que quería. Lo que no entendía y no quería entender era por que ella no estaba siendo mimada en lugar del hermano de Nico-chan, por que Nico-chan en la mañana cuando ella ya iba a recogerla le mando un mensaje diciendole que no fuera por ella y cuando había decidido ignorarlo y de todas formas ir le mando otro amenazandola que se enojaría con ella si no asistia a clases.

Desde cuando a esa adorable pelinegra le importaba la escuela, cierto, si tenía que ver con ella le importaba.

Hizo un puchero mientras se paro frente al departamento de la mayor, era la primera vez que entraría allí, la vez que estuvo con sus amiga no contaba.

Toco el timbre y espero a que alguien le abriera.

Apesar de que tenía practica ese día no le importaba saltarselas. Además las chicas habían sido muy "consideradas" con ella y le habían dicho que podía hacerlo.

Aunque la verdadera razón era otra, después de ver el humor de perros que traía la pelirroja desde que la vieron decidierón en un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso que lo mejor seria que se fuera, así ellas pudieran seguir vivas y disfrutar de su hermosa juventud.

Tambien estaba un poco confundida cuando Eri la ¿aconsejo? o tal vez era ¿una advertencia?, no tenía muy claro eso en realidad, sobre que tuviera cuidado con los hermanitos de la morena y la sonrisa de Nozomi y la mirada de... ¿lastima? que le dedico en ese momento le hacía creer que ellas sabían algo que ella no.

Pero ¿por qué Maki tendría que cuidarse de tres pequeños que eran más jovenes que ella y ella era mucho más inteligente que ellos?.

De seguro solo estaban exagerando como siempre.

Así que sabiamente las ignoro.

La puerta se abrio y una pequeña castaña la miro atentamente, ella le de volvio la mirada con la misma intensidad y un poco extrañada por que la pequeña frente a ella parecia analizarla de pies a cabeza. O tal vez solo era ella. Decidio no tomarle importancia. Cuando iba a decir algo la pequeña ya la había tomado de la mano y arrastrado dentro de la casa.

 _\- Nico-nee-san, Maki-nee te busca.-_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y se tiñeron con más fuerza cuando una pelinegra vistiendo unos unos simples short, una camisa blanca de tirantes y cargando en sus brazos a un pequeño pelinegro que estaba palido, con las mejillas sonrojadas los ojitos acuosos y se aferraba al cuello de su Nico-chan la veía fijamente, aparecio en su vista.

Una pequeña sonrisa boba aparecio en sus labios e ignoro su impulso de quitar al pequeño de encima de Nico-chan para disfrutar de la vista.

 _"L-linda."_

Si no estuvieran los tres pequeños Yazawa viendolas Maki estaba más que segura que ya se le hubiera lanzado encima y quitado -romper- la poca ropa que vestía.

 _\- Ma-Ma-Maki ¿qué haces aquí?.-_

Maki carraspeó y de su bolsa saco un cuaderno.- _Nozomi me dijo que te diera esto.-_ Ninguna de las dos mayores noto la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de los pequeños cuando pronuncio el nombre de la pelimorada.

 _\- ¿Qué es eso?.-_ Ya imaginaba que era y no podía creer que no le dieran ni un día para descansar, quería decir había faltado a clases y lo que quería era cuidar de su pequeño hermano que estaba enfermo y después tal vez jugar un poco con sus hermanas ya que no había podido por los días tan ocupados. Pero nooo vienen y le arruinan sus planes de no estudiar ese día. Ni que fuera tan mal en clases para que un día faltando le hisiera daño. Gracias a la tortur... dijo tutoria de Maki había subido de calificación en la peor asignatura en la iba y ahora ya no se le olvidaba nada de lo que había estudiado en esa noche.

Se estremecio, su rostro se torno azul y un tinte rosa cubrio sus mejillas recordandose que no debía recordar eso, por su bien mental no lo haria de nuevo.

 _\- Son los trabajos del día de hoy.-_ La pelinegra solo miro con desprecio la libreta en su mano. _\- No te preocupes Nico-chan que puedo ayudarte si no entiendes algo.-_

 _\- ¡No!.-_ Se apresuro a decir Nico y abrazo a su pequeño hermano, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba utilizando a su hermano como escudo pero no era así _.- Dijo... de seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer... no querras preocupar a tú madre.-_

 _\- No creo que a ella le moleste, además sabe que pasare la noche contigo.-_

Nico se tenso ¿cuando había quedado de acuerdo en que podía quedarse en su casa? recordo la advertencia de la pelirroja del día anterior y temio por su castidad. Además por supuesto que la madre de la pelirroja no tendría problema en que ella estuviera con Nico, la pelinegra estaba más que segura que el día que la conocio se había ido a proposito dejandola a solas con su adorable e "inocente" hija después de todo no había regresado durante toda la noche y en la mañana cuando se encontraron con una sonrisa solo les pregunto si se habían divertido durante la noche. Su futura suegra le recordaba a Nozomi y eso la hacía querer llorar. Pero antes de buscar una escusa y salvarse la voz de su pequeño hermano que aun traía en brazos la interrumpio.

 _\- Ne-Nee-chan n-no... bieeen.-_ Dijo el pequeño Kotaro su piel se veía aun más palida que antes y tenía sus pequeñas manos cubriendo su boca, de inmediato Nico entendio lo que le pasaba y se quiso golpear mentalmente por que la presencia de la pelirroja la había hecho olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _\- ¡Ah! Lo siento Kotaro... Maki podrías hacerte cargo de mis hermanas mientras cuido de Kotaro. Hablamos luego.-_ Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de la pelirroja se marcho dejando a Maki a solas sus dos pequeñas hermanas que solo habían visto todo lo que pasaba interesadas.

La pianista no pudo evitar hacer un mohín desepcionada. Su día iba de mal en peor. Ahora que al fin tenía a Nico-chan solo habían podido intercambiar un par de frases antes de que la pelinegra la dejara otra vez, inflo las mejillas y fruncio el seño tendría que hacer algo para para recuperar su tiempo perdido con la morena y tambien para que ya nada las interrumpiera.

Pero mientras tanto, volteo a ver a las dos pequeñas que la miraban con un extraño brillo en los ojos, tenía que hacerse cargo de esas pequeñas.

 **.**

 **Por la noche.**

 **.**

Nico entraba a su cuarto vestida ya en su pijama con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros ya que acababa de salir de darse una ducha después de revisar que su hermano estubiera mejor y que no se despertaria con un malestar a media noche y tambien al ver que sus hermanas estuvieran "dormidas" después del día tan "divertido" que compartieron con la pelirroja, sonrio de medio lado hablando de la pelirroja en ese momento estaba totalmente dormida en su cama.

Por estar atendiendo a Kotaro durante todo el día no había podido estar un poco con Maki -aunque temía lo que le haría si estaban a solas la sola compañia de la pelirroja la disfrutaba-.

Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro mientras se recargaba en la puerta. Si era sincera le hubiera encantado ver como Maki manejaba la situación de cuidar a dos pequeñas llenas de energía como lo erán sus hermanas y más para que la pelirroja se viera totalmente agotada -al igual que sus hermana- y terminara durmiendose apenas había tocado la cama.

Camino hacía la pelirroja y cuando pensaba taparla, Maki ya la tenía atrapada y bajo de ella. Un pequeño tic nacio en su ojo izquierdo a veces pensaba que la pelirroja tenía un instinto para que hiciera eso cada vez que ella estaba cerca y a su pesar ya se había acostumbrado, recordo el juego mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Maki y se dio cuenta de que aun no se le ocurria algo para contratacar el atrevimiento de Maki, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo jamás había imaginado que la pelirroja tenía un lado así ante toda su faceta seria y a ella le encantaba resistirse, aunque sabía que su resistencia no duraria mucho.

Esa noche mientras caía rendida en los brazos de morfeo y con una sonrisa en su rostro había decidido que sin importar quien ganara el juego daría lo mejor de ella para disfrutarlo y bueno ser ella la vencedora y esperaba que las recompensa al final fuera maravillosa. Tambien no pudo evitar pensar que apesar de que había tenido que cuidar de su hermano enfermo ese día había sido el día más normal de toda la semana y por muy extraño que pareciera preferia los otros días en los que tenía que escaparse de la oji-violeta.

Lo que ella ignoraba es que mientras ella pensaba que ese día era el más normal que había vivido la pelirroja y sus hermanos tenían otra definición para describirlo.

Ese día había sido más especificamente para observar a sus rivales.

Maki apesar de que todo el tiempo que trataba de acercarse a Nico y de que los hermanos de la morena lo evitaran además de que trataran de jugarle bromas en las que ella lograba librarse facilmente seguía pensando que tanto Eri y Nozomi exageraban, Kokoro, Kokoa y Kotaro eran tan adorables -no más que su hermana pero lo eran- y no eran ningún amenaza o problema. Solo por eso cuando se casara con Nico-chan -pués pensaba casarse con ella dos meses después de que aceptara ser su novia- les permitiria verla y permitiria que disfrutaran de ella tal vez dos o tres años antes de que se la llevara lejos... o mejor aun solo la dejaría dos meses.

Sin saberlo, los pequeños Yazawa tenían un pensamiento similar al de ella, ellos permitirian que Maki-onee-chan saliera con su preciada hermana -pués desde que vierón como la miraba y el como soportaba sus bromas se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos de la pelirroja, no eran ciegos como para no darse cuenta de lo que trataba de trasmitir con la mirada - y permitirle que dentro de veinte o treinta años se casara con ella y si tenía suerte que viviera con ellos y con su querida hermana.

 **.**

 **(Omaeke 1)**

 **.**

Ya era hora de que todos estuvieran durmiendo pero en la habitación de los pequeños Yazawa se llevaba un importante debate.

En toda la habitación había un ambiente inusualmente serio que no debería estar presente ya que se trataban de niños pequeños.

Una pelinegra, un pelinegro y una castaña estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, cada uno tenía un vaso de leche a su lado y un platón de galletas en el centro había un papel con diferentes fotografias y algunas de ellas ya estaban tachadas.

Si esos pequeños fueran más grandes, estuvieran vestidos con ropas oscuras en lugar de lindas pijamas y en lugar de leche fuera alguna bebida alcoholica se pensaría que se trataban de una reunión de representates de la mafia que se juntaban para desacerse de sus futuros rivales o vender alguna nueva mercancia.

Y aunque sonara loco en esa habitación pasaba algo similar.

Tal vez no a ese nivel, ya que no eran representantes de la mafia que deseaban vender algo ilegal o matar a alguien.

Si no como tres pequeños hermanos menores que desidirian en ese momento si la chica a la que conocierón ese día era "digna" de estar con su querida y preciada hermana mayor o tenían que "alejarlas usando divertidos juegos" como lo habían hecho ya con varias personas.

Algunas de las fotos que se mostraban estaban tachadas y algunas de esas personas eran vecinos o amigos que en algún momento hablaron con su inocente Onee-san y tenían otra intención con ella, tambien habían dos integrantes de muse que habían sido tachadas.

Eri y Nozomi.

Kokoa coloco una nueva imagen.

Cierta pelirroja, amante del tomate, de ojos rasgados color violeta y mirada seria.

Los pelinegros y la castaña se miraron y en realidad en esa ocasión no tenían nada que decir, los tres lo habían visto, ellos eran muy observadores en ese tipo de cosas que tenían que ver con su hermana, no como Nico que era algo más despistada en ese tipo de temas.

La forma en que miraba a su Onee-san, de la misma manera en como ellos la veían, aunque claro que tenía una gran diferencia, el amor que ellos sentían por su hermana era puramente fraternal, la querían mucho por que era Nico quien desde que nacieron estaba al pendiente de ellos, sus padres tambien pero ellos trabajaban casi todo el día para sacar adelante a su familia y por eso eran muy apegados a ella, era obvio que querían lo mejor para su hermana.

No como sus otras dos amigas que tiempo atrás habían ido hacerle una visita a su hermana y en toda su cara tenían escrito el que querían divertirse a su costa.

Por esa ocación desedierón no hacer nada al menos de que Maki-san lastimara a su hermana.

 **Extra.**

 _\- Jejeje al fin podre jugar con la mascota... dijo con nuestra querida hija jeje.-_ Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa entusiasmada tocando la puerta del apartamento donde vive Nico con Eri al lado de ella la cual la veía ligeramente molesta, se suponia que ese día tenían una cita pero su novia la había convencido de ir a ver a Nico así que descargaría su molestia con la pelinegra no evitando que su novia la moleste.

La puerta se abrio y frente a ella aparecio una pequeña castaña que reconocierón de inmediato la pequeña se les quedo viendo y antes de que dijieran algo la puerta se cerro en sus caras.

Parpadearon confundidas pero de nuevo no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada cuando la puerta volvio abrirse y se encontrarón con la pequeña de Kokoro, quien las saludo, las dejo pasar y se disculpo por el comportamiento de su hermana menor.

Una vez dentro, sentadas en la sala preguntaron por el paradero de su amiga mientras Kokoro iba ala cocina por algo de té para sus invitadas.

 _\- Onee-san salio a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.-_

Eri fruncio el seño y pregunto preocupada. _\- ¿Las dejo solas?.-_

 _\- Si.-_ Respondió Kokoa con los brazos cruzados y viendolas inusualmente seria.

 _\- No puedo creer la irresponsabilidad de Nicochi.-_

 _\- Onee-sama es responsable.-_ Defendió Kokoro a su hermana mayor entrando a la sala con una bandeja y sobre el dos tazas de té, las deposito frente a sus invitadas.

 _\- ¿De verdad?.-_ Las dos mayores se vieron sorprendidas, sin creerlo realmente y solo pensando que por que eran hermanos de la morena y por que la admiraban decian cosas que no eran ciertas.

Depronto Nozomi sintio un golpe en la cabeza producto del pequeño martillo que Kotaro tenía en su mano y que con el la había golpeado.

 _\- Kotaro tranquilizate.-_ El menor de la familia Yazawa hizo caso pero miro con intensidad a las dos mayores que se estremecierón.

Para ser tan pequeño daba miedo, se preguntarón si realmente parpadeaba pués ya llevaba como diez minutos así y ni siquiera lo había hecho.

Decidierón ignorar eso y beber el té que Kokoro les había coloca frente a ellas, el cual debían admitir desprendia un buen olor pero apenas habían provado un sorbo y un sabor conocido para ambas inundo sus sistemas, tanto que tuvieron que colocarse las manos en sus bocas para evitar escupirlo.

Ambas estaban rojas y sudaban lo que provoco que la pequeña castaña se riera de la reacción que tenían, al ya saber lo que les pasaba.

 _\- Kokoro-nee no te habrás equivocado_ _ **de nuevo**_ _en confundir la azucar con el picate ¿verdad?.-_ Preguntó divertida Kokoa al ver la cara de sus invitadas.

La pequeña pelinegra se rasco la mejilla apenada y se disculpo mientras regresaba a la cocina.

La pelimorada y la rubia la mirarón incrédulas ¡¿Quién comete semejante error?!. ¡Ni siquiera se parecían para confundirlos!.

Bueno era una niña pequeña y hermana de Nico así que lo dejarón pasar.

 _\- Nozomi-san, Eri-san jueguen con nosotros hasta que Onee-san llegue.-_ Sugirió una entusiasmada Kokoa después de que su hermana les habia traido dos vasos con agua con hielo a sus invitadas y lo habían bebido por completo.

Las dos mayores se miraron de reojo y pensaron que no era mala idea, así que asintieron. De todas formas no podían irse y dejar a los pequeños Yazawa a solas como la irresponsable de Nico.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el brillo en los ojos de los tres pequeños Yazawa les causo un mal presentimiento.

Media hora después.

 _\- Estoy en casa~.-_ Se escucho a voz de Nico por todo el hogar Yazawa sus pequeños hermanos dejarón de "jugar" con sus invitadas y corrieron a recibir a su querida hermana mayor y ayudarla con las bolsas que traía.

 _\- Onee-sama. / Nee-san. / Nee-chan bienvenida.-_ Gritarón al únisono abrazando a Nico quien les correspondio y al entrar a la sala con una sonrisa que fue borrada al instante al ver el estado de Nozomi y Eri, ambas tenían la ropa desarreglada al igual que sus cabellos como si alguien se los hubiera jalado o como si se hubieran peleado además de que su ropa estaba sucia; estaban manchadas de tinta y arina, y por si no fuera poco estaban maquilladas como payasos.

 _\- ¡¿Qu-qué les paso a ustedes dos? !.-_ Preguntó Nico debatiendose entre la preocupación al verlas en tan lamentable estado o las terribles ganas de reír al solo verlas, luegó recordo algo importante y las miro con el ceño fruncido _.- ¡¿Qué rayos estan haciendo en mi casa?!.-_

Ninguna de sus dos amigas contesto al instante y por alguna extraña razón tanto Nozomi y Eri temblaron cuando el pequeño Kotaro golpeo su martillo de juguete contra su palma y las veía fijamente, otra vez, con aquellos grandes e inexpresivos ojos rojos rubí que no parpadeaban en ningún segundo.

Ambas se vieron asustadas y contestarón al mismo tiempo _. - N-nada.-_

 _Nota Mental: No volver a poner un pie en casa de Nico al menos que se quiera sufrir. Posdata: Vengarse con su pequeña hija por todo lo que sus "lindos" hermanos pequeños les hisieron. Atte: Eri-papá y Nozomi-mamá._

 _Lección aprendida del día: No subestimar a tres pequeños niños que parecen angeles |||o.O|||._

 **.**

 **(Omaeke 2.)**

 **.**

 _\- ...ki-san, Maki-san.-_

Escuchaba como alguien llamaba su nombre pero el sueño y la pereza que sentía en ese momento la obligaban a ignorarlo.

Movio sus manos tratando de abrazar al pequeño cuerpo de cierta pelinegra con la que dormia en ese momento pero solo toco a la nada, entre abrio los ojos con ligera molestia y se encontro con un par de ojos rubí que la miraban atentamente. Un pa de ojos rubí que no pertenecian a la dueña que quería.

 _\- ¿Kokoro?.-_ Su voz era somnolienta, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de despertarse completamente, vio a la pequeña hermana de Nico decirle que bajara la voz, confundida observo el pequeño reloj e un lado y abrio los ojos un poco alarmada al ver que eran las dos de la mañana _.- Kokoro ¿donde esta Nico-chan?.-_ La nombrada solo also un dedo y apuntó atrás de la pelirroja mientras mantenía su mano trás su espalda y sonreía cordialmente como siempre.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio a su pequeña Loli dormida a un par de metros lejos de ella, no le hubiera importado, bueno si le importaba por que no estaba a su lado pero eso no era lo importante ahora si no que traía unos audifonos en sus oidos y los otros dos pequeños Yazawa la miraban sonrientes y al igual que Kokoro momentos atrás le decían que guardara silencio.

Volteó de nuevo hacía Kokoro pero algo frio en su cuello la detuvo, al bajar la vista y ver que era... ¿un cuchillo? miro a Kokoro interrojante pero esta continuaba sonriendo.

 _\- Makinee-san hay algo que tenemos que discutir.-_

La pelirroja also una ceja expectante y solo asintio un poco.

 _\- Es sobre Onee-sama.-_

 _\- Kokoro-nee dile de una vez por todas.-_ Se quejó la pequeña castaña en voz baja provocando un suspiro de la nombrada por la impaciencia de su hermanita.

 _\- Esta bien. Maki-san sabemos que estas interesada en salir con Onee-sama y en realidad no estamos contra ello.-_ Los otros dos Yazawa asintieron de acuerdo.- _Solo veniamos advertirle...-_ Presionó más el cuchillo contra la garganta de la pelirroja quien ni parpadeo y la miro aburrida, eso emosiono a la pequeña Kokoro, definitivamente Maki-san era la indicada para su querida y preciada Onee-sama _.-... que si le hacías daño a nuestra Onee-sama te la veras con nosotros.-_ Acercó su cara y la miro amenzante. Y dijamos que apesar de su edad si daba algo de miedo.

Una vez más Maki asintió lentamente.

Y los hermanitos de Nico sonrieron felices, Kokoro aparto el cuchillo de la pelirroja se despidio y camino hacía la salida con Kokoa siguiendola.

 _\- Ten buenas noches Maki-nee.-_ Le dijo la pequeña castaña al salir bostezando.

Antes de salir el pequeño Kotaro le hizo una seña con dos de sus dedos -el indice y el anular- diciendole o más bien expresandole el " te estaremos vigilando" para luego cerrar la puerta trás de él, dejando a una Maki parpadeando aturdida y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

En realidad no le importaba si era honesta...

Cuando despertara, Maki, pensaría que lo que paso con los hermanitos de Nico-chan era un sueño, producto total de su sana -desquiciada- imaginación.

Pero sueño o no tenía la aprobación -aunque no la nesecitara- de lo hermanitos de su sempai para salir con ella.

Por el momento le resto importancia, sonrió grande y gateó directo a donde estaba su Nico-chan para dormir de nuevo a su lado.

 **.**

 **(Omaeke A.U 3. Una alianza siempre es lo mejor.)**

 **.**

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche la pelirroja abrio sus ojos y en sus brazos vio dormir tranquilamente a su pelinegra, sonrio con cariño y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente, era una lastima tener que dejar tan comodo lugar pero tenía algo que hacer. Se puso de pie tratando de no despertar a su bella durmiente y camino hasta donde estaba su mochila de ahí saco su hacha y sonrio, salió de la habitación de su amada y se diriguió a la habitación de los pequeños Yazawa.

Había notado como los pequeños evitaban que ella estuviera cerca de su Nico-chan haciendo cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de la mayor y pués Nico-chan acudía al llamado de sus hermanos dejandola a ella de lado.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y de un jalón la abrio revelando la habítación de los pequeños Yazawa que solo era alumbrada por una pequeña lampara en el centro apesar de eso pudo notar que alrededor del cuarto había una que otra foto de su tan adorada hermana, allí, se encontro con una imagen que esperaba, tanto como Kakao como Kotaro estaba despiertos viendola fijamente con sus pares de ojos rojo que brillaban en la oscuridad, la pequeña castaña traía una navaja en sus manos y el pequeño pelinegro en vez de traer su usual martillo de juguete traía uno de verdad . Ambos le sonreían.

Esa imagen pudo causarle un shock a cualquiera al ver a tan tiernos pequeños con armas en sus manos pero para ella no, sonrió, no estaba para nada sorprendida después de todo, entre spicopatas se reconocían.

Ahora la pregunta importante era ¿donde estaba Kokoro?.

 _\- Makinee-san pensamos que no vendrías.-_ Dijo una muy animada Kokoa sonriendole y la sonrisa que tenía en su cara no era para alguien que tenía cinco años, ya que trasmitia un eterno sufrimiento.

 _\- Lenta.-_ La acusó Kotaro apuntandola con su martillo.

 _\- Siento la demora.-_ Murmuró sin apartar la vista de los pequeños sostuvo su hacha con firmeza cuando vio a los pequeños caminar hacía ella...

 _\- Alto.-_ Kokoro llegaba deteniendo cualquier enfrentamiento provocando un puchero en los labios de su pequeña hermana castaña al detener su diversión .

 _\- Mou Kokoronee-chan.-_ Se quejó berinchuda al ver que su hermana entraba con un vaso de leche en la mano izquierda y sujetando un cuchillo en la derecha.

Maki tambien se detuvo no por que Kokoro lo dijiera, no, era por que al fin tendría a los tres pequeños en un solo lugar y podría hacer su "trabajo".

 _\- Si continuan con esto despertaremos a Nico Onee-sama Kokoa.-_ La cataña asintió pero hizo un mohín desepcionada, ella que queria "jugar" con su Maki-nee. _\- Así que, por que no hablamos civilizadamente Maki-san_.- Tomo asiento y Maki solo se le quedo viendo, lentamente sin apartar la vista de los pequeños Yazawa y sin soltar su hacha tomo asiento. _\- Gustas.-_ Le ofreció su vaso con leche y la pelirroja entrecerro sus ojos desconfiada, al darse cuenta de eso Kokoro hizo puchero indignada, esta bien que querían cortarle la cabeza pero no la iba a envenenar, ellos preferían ver el rostro de sus... ammm "amigos de juego" antes de etto... "decir adios _".- Mou no tiene nada.-_ Bebió un poco pero al ver la mirada de Maki prefirio dejarlo aun lado, entrelazar sus manos bajo su barbilla mientras Kokoa y Kotaro se colocaban cada uno a sus lados sujetando sus armas, sacando cada uno una paleta y metiendosela en la boca _.- Maki-san le propongó un trato.-_

Maki also una ceja intrigada, un trato, no perdia nada escuchar a la pequeña después de todo se desasería de ellos, así que permitio que continuara.

 _\- Quieres a Nico Onee-sama al igual como nosotros la queremos y lo que quiero proponerle es que hagamos una tregua.-_

La ceja de Maki se also un poco más y la miro ligeramente interesada.

 _\- Onee-sama estaría triste si te pasara algo...-_

 _\- O a ustedes.-_ Agregó la pelirroja.

 _\- Cierto. -_ Admitió sonriendo.- _Pero estara de acuerdo con nosotros con que no quieres eso, así que por que no nos juntamos y desaparecemos a todos los que se quieran llevarse a Onee-sama.-_

Maki la vio detenidamente sin parpadear y lo mismo hizo Kokoro, aunque no quisiera admitirlo era una buena idea... aunque tambien podía desacerse de los pequeños ahora y consolar a su Nico-chan, ella sabría como hacer que los olvidara... pero tambien estaba el punto de que nesecitaba a alguien que la vigilara mientras ella no estaba.

 _\- Esta bien, acepto.-_ Ya se desasería de los pequeños cuando ya no los nesecitara.

 _\- Genial.-_ Sonrió Kokoro y sin saberlo Maki los pequeños tenían planeado hacerlo mismo con ella cuando ya no fuera de utilidad.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Nico-chan despertara estaría totalmente confundida y extrañada de ver a sus hermanas, hermano y su futura novia dormidos muy cerca de ella y solo pensaría que los pequeños Yazawa no querían dormir solos y por eso estaban ahí como muchas otra veces.

Sin imaginar que la verdadera razón era que mientras ella dormia un acuerdo peligroso se formaba.

Ahora si todos en el mundo tenía que tener cuidado de no mirarla si no querian morir a manos de tres "inocentes" pequeños y una "tierna" pelirroja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **¡Nyhahaha!...**

 **Soy solo yo o esos pequeños Yazawa me parecierón terriblemente adorables XD**

 **Al fin alguien les dio una cuchara de su propia medicina a Nozomi y Eri por jugarle tantas bromas a Nico-chan jejeje**

 **Lo admito al principio no me agradaba mucho el capítulo aparte de corto lo vi un poco extraño así que lo borre y lo reencribi de nuevo y me gusto sigue igual de pequeño pero quedo bien tal vez muchos querían saber que le hicieron esas dos diablillas a la pero se los dejo a su imaginación jejejeje ;D.**

 **Creo que lo que más disfrute fue escribir los Omaekes por eso estan mucho más grandes que el capítulo, aclaro una cosa el primero omaeke es parte de la historia los otros dos son como... ammm un mundo alternativo... o no lo se, si soy honesta el segundo parece más como una continuación del primero y no estaba planeado así XD pero bueno...**

 **Ahora se preguntaran por que tres Omaekes jejej es que no sabía cual dejar y pués como los tres eran diferentes decidi ponerlos XD.**

 **Posdata: Konami izumi: Mou~ ¡adivinastes! si ese día es cumpleaños :D y tendrás que esperar hasta ese día para que publique jejeje. Y que tal el capítulo al fin hicieron su debut los tres pequeños Yazawa ¿adorables no? a mi me encantan esos tres pequeños diablillos desde el primer segundo que los vi en el anime ¡simplemente adorables!. Acerca de tú pregunta ¡si! Nico-chan salio viva y ¡virgen! lo que es un milagro de por si teniendoen cuenta que Maki-chan a cada segundo que la ve le quiere quitar la ropa XD. Que más, que más o si tú idea mmm... suena interesante no la había pensado realmente aunque creo que tal vez no quedaría mmm tendre que ver o si no la agregare en un omaeke**

 **Posdata 2: Mmm.. al parecer varios se quedaron con las ganas de ver que más paso en la sesión de estudios como conpensación por mi tardanza pondre una segunda parte en el próximo capítulo, así que esperenlo ;D.**

 **Gracias a todos los demás por sus bellos comentarios, recuerden que pueden pedirme alguna escena en particular y con gusto tratare de hacerla.**

 **Eso es todo, espero y me digan que tal lees parecio este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (02/04/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	9. Capìtulo 7 Un almuerzo peligroso

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 7: Un almuerzo peligroso.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nico veía incrédula, con los ojos como platos y con una tic en su ceja izquierda la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

No podía ser real. Que alguien la golpeara y le dijiera que todo era un sueño ¡una pesadilla!.

Ni en los más locos sueño -y eso que tenía mucho con cierta pelirroja acosadora- pudo haber imaginado tal cosa.

Y es que no era para menos.

Se acercaba el festival cultural en Okonokizawa y en todos los salones sus estudiante se estaban preparando para dicho evento y en su salón sus compañeras habían decidido hacer la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Y eso no tendría nada de malo, por supuesto que no, eso seria fantastico para ella, más bien totalmente fantastico después de todo ella tenía grandes dotes de actriz ella seria una Julieta estupenda pero... en esta ocación era todo lo contrario.

Primero; la persona con la actuaria y quien ya fue nombrada como Romeo había entrado en un estado de shock y no la culpaba si ella terminaba como Julieta abriria la ventana que estaba a lado de ella y se aventaba de ella sin importarle estar en un tercer piso solo para romperse una pierna y no actuar. Preferia mil veces eso que ser diriguida por la sadica y desquiciada mente de quien escribiria la obra y la diriguiria, ese era su segundo problema.

Lo peor de todo es que la mayoria de sus compañeras de clase estaban votando por ella, ¡queria llorar!. Sabía que alguien -lease como cierto entrometido mapache- había convencido a todas de hacer eso.

 _\- ... Y Yazawa-san es quien actuara como Julieta.-_

A su alrededor todas comenzarón aplaudir y Nico se puso de pie con una determinación brillante y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Todas pensaron que daría su tipico discurso y estaban preparados para escucharla pero cuando abrio la ventana y coloco un pie sobre esta comenzarón alarmarse.

Nico estaba decidida. Saltaría, estaba segura que por ser la genial Nico-nii se salvaria del golpe que se daria.

Estaba apunto de saltar completamente cuando unos brazos la abrazaron por la cintura deteniendola. Comenzo a patalear como niña pequeña tratando de safarse. No le importaba que ahora todos la vieran como una loca, ella solo queria saltar, salvarse, su dignidad estaba juego.

 _\- ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame! ¡Nozomi sueltame! ¡Nico no quiere actuar! ¡Sueltame!.-_

 _\- Nico-chan deja de patalear... y no soy Nozomi.-_ Dijo la persona que la sostenia, molesta, no por verla apunto de saltar por la ventana si no por que no la reconociera y la confundiera con la Miko.

Nico se detuvo en el acto y de forma robotica volteo el rostro encontrandose con unos ojos violetas que la miraban con ligera molestia y con un mohín que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera resultado adorable e irresistible.

 _\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?.-_ Preguntó de forma brusca haciendo que el mohín de Maki creciera y que en lugar de responderle la besara de forma apasionada provocandole un gran sonrojo a la pelinegra -quien se resistio todo lo que pudo pero que al final termino correspondiendo dicho beso, su resistencia cada vez era menor, se dio la vuelta, paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y el beso se volvio más intenso- a las compañeras de Nico -quienes después de pasarseles la verguenza empezarón a tomar fotografias, tenían que aprovecharse después de todo no todo los días tenían la oportunidad de fotografiar a dos famosas Idol besarse, bueno, que no fueran el NozoEri esa pareja en cualquier esquina estaban haciendo escenas para mayores- el profesor -que ahora estaba en el suelo con una emorragia nasal - a Eri -que estaba aun en shock por saber que ella era Romeo- y Nozomi -quien grababa todo con una entusiasta sonrisa-.

 _\- Esa... es la forma en la que debes saludar a tú novia Nico-chan.-_

Nico puso mala cara mientras hacía un puchero, había caído completamente tenía que salvar un poco su orgullo.

 _\- Pri... primero no soy tú novia.-_ Maki la abrazo por la cintura pegando más su cuerpo, poniendola nerviosa _.- Se-se-segundo no-no hagas eso de nuevo y tercero responde lo que te pregunte.-_

La pelirroja sin dejar de abrazarla desvio su rostro mientras jugaba con su mechón de cabello.

 _\- Pasaba por casualidad por aqui cuando vi que estabas apunto de saltar.-_ No mentia casualmente la pelirroja había llegado en el momento presiso, no es como si tuviera algún motivo oculto o como si la estuviera acosando, para nada, ella solo había salido antes de clases y quiso dar una vuelta y por casualidad llego a los salones de tercero.

Nico entrecerro los ojos sin creerle. _\- ¿Casualidad? si como no.-_

Maki suspiro y volvio a verla _.- Bueno Nico-chan eso no es lo importante aqui lo importante es a que te refieres con eso de actuar.-_

Nico parpadeo confundida luego recordo la razón por la cual queria tirarse por la ventana, regreso su vista a la ventana luego a la pelirroja y por último al hecho de que aun estaba siendo abrazada.

 _\- Maki, Nico te a dicho que el día de hoy luces estupendamente hermosa~.-_

Maki vio a la pelinegra y la solto mientras desviaba el rostro completamente rojo.

Nico sonrio grande sabía que alagando a la pelirroja podría al fin ser libre se dio la vuelta dispuesta a hacer un clavado -que haría que muchos profesionales se quedaran con la boca abierta- por la ventana pero otros brazos que la abrazaron y esta vez no por su cintura, si no en su pecho, lo cual la hizo voltear cubriendoselos y viendo temerosa a la Miko que le sonreía.

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- Nicochi no pienso perder a una de mis actrices principales.~-_

Nico dio pasos hacía atras mientras Nozomi se acercaba hacía ella con las manos en alto.

 _\- No-Zo-Mi.-_ La voz tenebrosa de cierta pelirroja hizo voltear a la pelimorada y a la pelinegra para ver a Maki siendo rodeada por una aura oscura, una sonrisa para nada contenta y una mirada de psicopata. _\- La otra vez te dije que solo_ _ **yo**_ _puedo tocar los pechos de Nico-chan. Así que alejate de ella o te aventare por esa ventana.-_

Nozomi en vez de encogerse de miedo ante ese consejo -amenaza- como lo haria cualquier persona normal sonrio de manera picara y tomo la mano de Nico y en el camino la de Eri -quien ya se había recuperado del shock que le causo saber que tendría que actuar en una de las obras que Nozomi escribiria- y salio corriendo de ahí siendo seguida por una pelirroja que no hacía más que decirle que no tenía permitido tocar a su Nico-chan.

Y el profesor y las estudiantes de esa clase que veían todo, el primero aun seguia en el suelo desangrandose y agradeciendo a Kami-sama por su tan bello trabajo y las segundas veían todo con una gotita de sudor bajando de sus nucas y pensando en lo locas que eran las personas famosas como las Idol mayor conocidas con el nombre de Muse y pensando en no acercarseles mucho o la locura se les podría pegar.

 **.**

 **En la sala del club.**

 **.**

Maki veía con mirada sombría a Nozomi que solo sonreía de manera inocente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la persona que estaba sentada en su regazo como si se tratara de su mascota, por su parte Nico con lágrimas en sus ojos estaba apunto de morder las cuerdas que la ataban en la cintura, en sus manos y piernas evitando que quisiera cometer cualquier locura -y con locura se refieren a evitar que no volviera a lanzarse por la ventana o atentar contra su vida-.

Eri y las demás chicas veían todo tranquilas mientras comían sus deliciosos almuerzos y no era de extrañarse en ese grupo siempre ocurrian cosas por el estio que a la larga te acostumbras.

 _\- Nozomi podrías desatar a Nico, Nico promete que no volvera a intentar tirarse por la ventana.-_ Se rindió la pelinegra bajando la cabeza como niña regañada y dejando de moverse.

 _\- Pero Nicochi~ no me dijas que no estas comoda al estar sentada en el regazo de tú Nozomi-mamá~.-_

Nico decidio no responder a esa pregunta y solo devio su vista, por su salud mental y fisica era mejor que no lo hiciera además podía sentir a un lado la aura tenebrosa de una persona y ella no nesesitaba darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba.

Una vez suelta, sentada en una silla y a lado de una pelirroja que no para de gruñir entre dientes y de ver a Nozomi como una amenaza decidio ver el lado bueno de la situación el cual era...

Ninguno.

No había ningún lado bueno en toda esa situación. Solo pensar en la obra la ponía de pesimo humor, sabía que no abría forma de librarse, Nozomi había manipulado todo desde el inicio y si hubiera una forma la pelimorada la obligaria a participar y para no perder su tiempo mejor dejaría de luchar contra lo innebitable

Para animarse un poco se comeria su delicioso almuerzo que había preparado ese día. Pero apenas había colocado su obento sobre la mesa y pensaba abrirlo cuando alguien ya se lo había arrebatado, por un momento había pensado que se trataba de Honoka o Rin pero al ver a cierta pelirroja que tenía su obento en una de sus manos y le tendía otro mientras no la veía y con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Entrecerró los ojos molesta ¡es que ni comer bien su almuerzo la iban a dejar!, así que le pregunto que era lo que se traía entre manos.

 _\- Co-comelo.-_

 _\- ¿Qué? pero si yo ya tengo el mio.-_ Estiro su mano tratando de alcanzarlo pero Maki -sin medir su fuerza y sin quererlo- estrello el obento en el rostro de la morena _.- ...Auchhh...-_ Se sobo su naríz tratando de aliviar el dolor y tomo el obento que Maki le ofrecia por su parte la pelirroja solo se disculpaba por su error y le decía que ese obento lo había preparado ella para Nico.

La morena abrio los ojos soprendida y olvidando el dolor en su naríz o el que sus amigas se burlaran de ella, miro a la pelirroja y el obento que estaba en su mano, se sonrojo. Maki le había preparado el almuerzo... espera un minuto ¿Maki sabía cocinar?.

Prefirio no exteriorizar esa pregunta y solo abrio la tapa para que un agradable olor se colara en sus fosas nasales y no solo en las de ellas, si no en las de sus amigas que miraban la esquisita comida frente a ellas y se les hacía agua la boca.

Nico realmente estaba sorprendida, aquello tenía tan buena pinta que le era imposible creer que la peirroja lo había preparado. Hasta un poco de celos le daba, ¿es que esa pelirroja tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente perfecta en todo lo que hacía?.

 _\- ¿De-de verdad lo preparastes tú?.-_ Volteó a ver a Maki quien la miraba con un fiero rubor en su rostro y asentía mientras la veía expectante. Le había tomado gran parte de la noche preparar aquello sin ayuda de nadie, bueno más que la supervición de su madre quien creía que dejandola sola en la cocina seria capaz de incendiar su casa, exageraba, su casa era muy grande. Además había sido la misma señora Nishikino quien le había dado la idea de prepararle un almuerzo a su futura novia y otras cosas que podría hacer con ella, lastima que no podría hacer esas cosas con las demás estando presentes. Ok, eso no le importaba.

Nico regreso su vista hacía su almuerzo y se encogio de hombros, bueno, lo que menos podía hacer era comerselo después de ver que la pelirroja se había esforzado en hacerle eso. Y como es que la pelinegra sabía que se había esforzado, era tan obvio, las cortadas en sus dedos la delataban pero eso solo la hizo sonreir internamente.

Suspiro, cogió los palillos y tomo un poco de arroz y huevos frito, lo metio en su boca, mastigo, disfruto su sabor y... sus palillos se calleron de su mano hacía la caja de bento, su boca quedo semiabierta, la mitad de su rostro oscurecio y pequeñas gotitas de sudor bajaron de su cara.

Las demás chicas la veían sorprendidas tanto le había gustado a Nico para que se quedara con la boca abierta. Ella quien les preparaba su comida y simpre se jactaba de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, superaba sus maravillosas habilidades en la cocina.

 _\- Y-y como esta Nico-chan...-_

La mencionada se tenso, miro a sus amigas que esperaban ansiosas su repuesta tambien, trago la comida que aun estaba en su boca armandose de valor para responder y soportando como hizo sentir a su estomago, volteo hacía la pelirroja y al ver la ilución en su rostro, casi la hizo llorar internamente por la pregunta que se repetia en su cabeza y que queria ser expresada.

¿Comó algo que luce y huele tambien puede tener un sabor tan... tan... malo...?

Nico no sabía como reponder a eso, auque ahora sabía que la pelirroja no era perfecta en todo. Pero tenía algo claro, no era capaz de decir eso en voz alta y matar la ilusión en el rostro de la pelirroja. Apesar de que la pelirroja fue la que cometio un asesinato culinario.

Volteo de nuevo su vista hacía el obento y en lugar de ver la maravilla que había visto por primera vez cuando abrio la tapa, sus ojos rubí solo veían una cosa viscosa y oscura saliendo de ese lugar.

Estaba segura de que tendría pesadillas con esto después.

Pero ahora solo podía hacer una cosa, sonrio grande y con gran alegria y con la mitad de su rostro todavia oscuro dijo.

 _\- ¡Delicioso! Es la mejor comida que Nico en su vida a provado. Ta-tan deliciosa que Nico no quisiera comerla más.-_ No mentía, por lo menos en la última parte.

Maki se sonrojo ante el alago y antes de que Nico se diera cuenta se encontraba siendo arrinconada contra la mesa de nuevo por la pelirroja que le sonreía de manera encantadora.

 _\- Me alegro, por que ahora yo quiero provar algo delicioso~.-_ Y acerco su rostro al de la pelinegra que sintio como algo se removia en su estomago aunque esta vez no estaba segura si lo que lo provocaba eran mariposas en su estomago o por el estado de la comida. Pero estaba de acuerdo con Maki en algo ella tambien queria provar algo delicioso que aliviara su dolor estomacal así que se preparo para resivir el beso de Maki.

Ignorando de la misma forma que en su salón que no estaban solas y que estaban apunto de dar otro espectaculo Yuri en vivo... que por suerte -para la pelinegra orgullosa y una arquera avergonzada- no se logro dar por que por el rabillo de su ojo Nico capto como Honoka y Rin habían tomado su caja de almuerzo y estab apunto de comerselo, aparto a Maki de ella quien se quejo y le arrebato la caja a las pelijengibres, abrazandola protectoramente en sus brazos sorprendiendo a sus amigas con su acto.

 _\- Mio.-_ Fue lo único que dijo Nico, no podía permitir que sus amigas lo provaran o descubririan su mentira.

 _\- Nico-nya hay bastante Rin quiere provar un poco de la comida de Maki-chan Nya.-_

 _\- Y yo tambien Nico.-_

 _\- Y-yo tambien Nico-chan.-_

La pelinegra comenzo a sentirse acorralada y solo hizo lo único que podía hacer para salvarse de aquella situación. Llorando internamente y sintiendose como la heroina de algún Manga se dio la vuelta y a una velocidad luz que enorgulleseria a Son Goku y Hatake Kakashi se comio hasta el último bocado de la comida dejando vacia la caja en un santiamen.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, sonrio de manera nerviosa con algunas gotitas bajando de su rostro, habló evitando que su tono saliera en tono lastimero.. _\- La-lastima se-se acabo.-_ Sus amigas la vieron incrédulas e indignadas al ver lo que había hecho, lo que ellas no sabían era que Nico estaba apunto de vomitar o desmayarse y las había salvado de su inminente muerte.

Ninguna tenía idea de que decir. Más que una pelirroja que estaba igual que sus amigas y se decía así misma que ta vez la idea de su madre no era tan mala después de todo.

 _\- Nico-chan, si tanto te gusto puedo prepararte otro mañana...-_

 _\- ¡No!... di-digo.-_ Se aclaró la garganta _.- No hace falta Maki yo-yo puedo preparalos, Ni-Nico cree que tus manos no-no deben preparar almuerzos y a Ni-Nico le gustaría cocinar para Maki de ahora en adelante jajaja solo si Maki le promete a Nico que no le cocinara a nadie más.-_

La mirada de la pelirroja brillo pensando que si Nico hacía aquello sería como si estuvieran casadas. Ahh~, no pudo evitar imaginarse a la pelinegra con un madil entrejandole su almuerzo antes de salir a una jornada laboral y por estar tan perdida en su imaginación solo asintio sin cuestionarle nada a la pelinegra.

 _\- Esta bien Nico-chan~.-_ La mencionada solo sonrió sadisfecha.

 _\- Nico-chan cruel.-_ Nico ignoro los reclamos de sus amigas quienes se quejaban de no dejarlas provar la comida de la pelirroja. Eso a ella no le importaba. Dejo descansar su cabeza sobre la mesa, un poco alivida, se había salvado de volver provar esa comida. Cerró los ojos taratando de encontrar un poco de alivio para su estomago ignorando lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

Y por esa razón fue que por estarse preocupando por el daño estomacal que la comida que Maki le había provocado no escucho la platica que se llevaba acabo en la sala del club. Después de todo no habían ido ahí todas solo para disfrutar su compañia mutua si no para una reunión importante: que iban hacer en el festival cultural.

No escucho que por falta de tiempo esta vez no harian un concierto, si no un Maid Cafe en donde podrían agradecer a todos la gente que las a estado apoyando. Aunque abria una diferencia en el Maid Cafe, en vez de llevar trajes de sirvientas, llevarian trajes de animales y el entorno seria una selva: un animal cafe de la selva.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa...

Muchos y muchos problemas para la pequeña Loli y para cierta pantera celosa.

 **.**

 **(Omaeke parte 2. Estudio al estilo NicoMaki)**

 **.**

 _"Vamos tú puedes hacerlo Nico no es tan dificil... son unas simples ecuaciones... tú eres la grandiosa Idol Nico-nii esto no es nada para ti... veamos, veamos aquí dice..."_

 _"...¿?..."_

 _" Pero qué rayos... si se supone que es matematicas por que hay letras en estas ecuaciones... ¡quien fue el genio que se le ocurrio hacer esto!."_

 _" Y por que siento que estas ecuaciones se estan burlando de mi."_

 _\- Y bien...-_

Una voz cerca de su oido la hizo saltar un poco o más bien mucho, si no hubiera sido por los brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura hubiera caido de bruces contra el suelo.

Trago saliva y miro hacía atrás encontrandose con una mirada violeta que la miraba expectante.

No estaría tan nerviosa si no supiera lo que estaba en juego al no responder bien en los ejercicios ¡esto era peor que el washi washi max!. Lloro mentalmente.

Volvio a tragar saliva ¿por qué de pronto sentía que hacía demasiado calor en la habitación?

Regreso su vista al cuaderno. _\- Etto... etto... Nico Nico niiii!.-_ De inmediato se tapo la boca evitando que cualquier sonido vergonzoso saliera de sus labios y como no, apenas había dicho su tipica frase y Maki había mordido el lóbulo de su oreja después de soparle suevemente.

 _\- Error~.-_

 **.**

Nico sostenia con ambas manos su libreta mientras la veía detenidamente y una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello.

Trago saliva y miro hacía atrás nerviosa. _\- La-la respuesta es... es... 82xy.-_

Maki lambio su cuello y deposito un beso en su mandibula.

 **.**

Unas manos se colaron por debajo de su sudadera y comenzaron acariciar su piel expuesta.

 **.**

El cierre de su sudadera fue bajado dejando sus hombros descubiertos y unos labios se posaron sobre ellos dandoles pequeñas mordidas.

 **.**

Maki sonrio mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello de la morena a la vez que suvia una de sus manos hacía los pechos de esta y la otra a sus pantaloncillos. Era la mejor noche de su vida.

 **.**

Nico mantenia los labios firmemente apretados, una de sus cejas temblaba y sentía el rostro tan caliente como si estuviera en llamas, sabía que si no respondia correctamente su resistencia se terminaria y estaría a merced de esa pelirroja.

Trajo saliva, suspiro y para acabar con su sufrimiento grito la respuesta.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y las manos de Maki se salieron de bajo de su ropa dandole a comprender que había acercatado, de la pura felicidad estuvo apunto de brincar y bailar de alegría pero las manos de Maki aun estaban abrazandola de la cintura impidiendo que se levantara.

La pelirroja suspiro frustrada, tan cerca, chasqueo la lengua y sonrio gatunamente. Puede que perdiera una oportunidad pero apenas empezaban.

 _\- Continuemos Nico-chan, aun te faltan_ _ **muchos**_ _ejercicios por terminar~.-_

La pelinegra detuvo su festejo interno y su sonrisa se borro. Lentamene dirigio su vista a su telefono y se dio cuenta de que solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que comenzaron a estudiar y que en ese tiempo que le había parecido eterno solo había resuelto un ejercicio de todos los que tenía que practicar esa noche.

Sin poder evitarlo su cabeza se estrello de forma violenta contra la mesa, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos rubí a la vez que se lamentaba de su mala suerte.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche no saldría de esa habitación viva... o más bien... no saldría virgen.

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **.**

Una pelinegra abria sus ojos cuando los rayos de sol golperon sus rostro. Parpadeo tratando de ver el lugar en donde se encontraba y al sentir unas manos debajo de su sudadera y una respiración en su nuca recordo todo lo que había vivido en esa noche.

La noche más larga de su joven vida.

Con cuidado logro salir del abrazo axficiante que la pelirroja tenía en ella y coloco una almohada en su lugar, la miro unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ese peligroso lugar.

Una vez fuera solto un suspiro silencioso y decidio que era el mejor momento para huir de esa casa si aun quería seguir viva y... virgen.

Ah~ queria llorar de alegria al recordar eso pero estaba tan cansada que de lo único que tenía fuerzas era de ir a su casa, tomar una ducha e irse a la escuela para pasar ese tonto examen.

De solo recordarlo ya sentía su cara arder.

Al estar a punto de salir la puerta se abrio revelando a una persona identica ala pelirroja que estaba durmiendo en ese momento en su habitación.

 _\- Oh Nico-chan te marchas.-_ Dijo la madre de Maki.

 _\- H-hay gracias por permitir estar en su casa Nishikino-san.-_ Dijo Nico caminando de prisa hacía la salida no trataba de esacapar o algo por el estilo solo que realmente la madre de Maki la ponía nerviosa pero una pregunta la congelo a tan solo unos pasos y provoco que humo saliera de sus oidos.

 _\- Espero que ayer en la noche se divirtieran "estudiando".-_

Volteo a verla de forma pausada y lo que vio la hizo estremecer. Asintió, dio una corta reverencia y ahora si huyo cobardemente de ese lugar.

Esa mirada... esa sonrisa... le recordaban tanto a Nozomi que realmente la hacían temer por su castidad si permanecia más tiempo en ese lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **Y aquí esta la segunda parte del Omaeke Jejeje espero y la disfrutaran. Eeste capítulo se suponia que tenía que publicarlo el diesinueve pero lo había olvidado por que lo tenía con otros archivos que entregue en la escuela jejeje**

 **Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios, recuerden que pueden pedirme alguna escena en particular y con gusto tratare de hacerla.**

 **Eso es todo, espero y me digan que tal lees parecio este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (27/04/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	10. Capítulo 8 El deber de un panda

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 8: El deber de un Panda.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una hermosa mañana en donde los pajaros cantaban y un hermoso y radiante sol se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor en el cielo, todas las personas iban a de a un lado por las calles sonrientes disfutaban de ese glorioso día que practicamente era día perfectos para muchos.

O bueno... casi todas... en el hogar Yazawa cierta pequeña y linda pelinegra despertaba gritando después de tener una horrible pesadilla en donde era perseguida por una enorme y feróz pantera que la quería comer después de haber sobrevivido a enormes bromas que un mapache le hizo.

Suspiro varias veces y se alegro de que aquel extraño sueño no era más que una broma cruel de su mente y que nunca se haría realidad. Solto una pequeña risa por supuesto que no se haria realidad para comenzar no estaba en la selva y ¿de donde saldrían tantos animales?.

Si solamente era un tonto sueño.

Cerro los ojos decidiendo dormir un poco más después de todo aun faltaban como tres horas para irse a la escuela pero los abrio de inmediato y los diriguio lentamente a su calendario en donde se podía apresiar una fecha marcada con un circulo rojo y en su centro la pequeña estampita de una calavera.

Con un rápido movimento tomo el calendario y lo miro horrorizada un poco más y por poco le daba una ataque cardiaco aunque hubiera preferido que le pasara eso.

Lo había olvidado por completo, ese día... ese día era el día de su muerte... bueno no... solo era día del festival cultural pero era lo mismo si apenas había sobrevivido a los ensayos de la obra, al huir de Maki y ahora que recordaba nadie le había mostrado el traje que usaria para el animal cafe.

Se estremecio y el recuerdo de su sueño volvio y en lugar de ponerse a llorar al imaginarse los sucesos que seguro la traumarian más, sonrio. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se le había safado un par de tornillos por divertirse ante su propia desgracia pero ella ya tenía un plan para ese día.

Así que corriendo se diriguio a su baño en donde un smoquín negro la esperaba junto con todo su quit de belleza y más cosas...

Riendose como villana de tenelovela y con una malevola sonrisa vio todo lo que nesecitaba para su plan de ataque.

O más bien un plan de escape.

Si podía que escapar era un metodo cobarde pero ¡no le importaba!. Quería seguir siendo cuerda al final y solo participar en la obra del demonio pelimorado la haria perder completamente. Aun no se recuperaba de la última vez que la obligo a actuar y eso que solo tenía que disfrazarse de una obeja ¡Una obeja! ¡Ella, la super Idol de una obeja! eso fue lo que había gritado indignada hasta que la obra dio inicio, aun no tenía idea de como siendo una simple obeja termino con una ametralladora y en el espacio esterior y apesar de que esta obra parecia "normal" ella tenía la impresión de que había algo oculto.

Su rostro se torno azul y se estremecio de pies a cabeza.

Bien tenía que olvidar eso y concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente, lo primero que haría sería cortarse su hermosa melena negra -ya la dejaría crecer después cuando este sana y salva- luego se tiñeria el cabello -aun no decidia si rubio o azul-, se pondría unos pupilentes, se pondría el smoquín, se iria del país y se haria pasar por un guapo y hermoso muchacho, con un pasado tragico de nombre Sora que después de estar trabajando se convertiria en un gran músico, o actor o chef.

Si, ese era su fantastico plan y era aprueba de tontos. Al final nadie, ni siquiera Nozomi, la reconoceria. Lo único malo era que tendría que dejar a sus hermanas, hermano y a su madr Maki en especial a esa hermosa tsundere... bueno a veces en la vida se hacen sacrificios y este era uno de estos... ya les mandaría una postal después.

Diriguio sus manos hacía donde estaban las tijeras pero... no estaban... cierto olvidaba que la noche anterior las había dejado en su recamara por que las ocupo.

Regreso a pasos rápidos hacía su habitación y apenas entro se quedo de piedra y blanca como una hoja... ahí en todo su esplendor, sentada bebiendo un té mientras la veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción era Nozomi.

 _\- Nozomi...-_

 _\- Ara~ Nicochi crees que te podrías escapar así de facíl de tú Nozo-mamá~.-_

 _" Definitivamente es una bruja"_

La pelinegra iba regresar por donde venía lo único que tenía en mente ahora era escapar. Su vida peligraba. Pero para su desgracia no pudo dar ni siquiera la vuelta cuando sintio un golpe en su nuca que la hizo ver completamente oscuridad.

 **.**

 **15 minutos más tarde~**

 **.**

Caminando por las calles iba una hermosa y peculiar familia.

La Madre en este caso Nozomi-Mamá iba tarareaba una melodía totalmente alegre y pegagosa y desconocida para la persona que estaba a su lado, Eri-papá quien con un semblante culpable, verguenza y de terror puro iba arrastrando un carrito rojo y no dejaba de orgullecerse de su querida hija pelinegra -por el maginifico plan que tuvo para escapar y librarse de la pesadilla en la que ambas estaban metidas- quien estaba acostada en el carrito ya vestida con el uniforme del colegio con cuerdas atando su pequeño cuerpo e inconciente y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Linda familia ¿no?.

 **.**

 **Tiempo después~**

 **.**

Una pelinegra abria los ojos media aturdida viendo a su alrededor.

Pequeñas lágrimas escaparón de sus ojos al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su salón de clases y al ver a todas sus compañeras -esclavas de la pervertida Miko- que se movían de un lado a otro con objetos que la chiflada directora les pedía que les llevara.

Gimoteó y lamento su mala suerte observo donde se encontraba la Miko hablando con algunas chicas y esta al ver a su querida hija despierta le sonrio enormemente volteó la cara y en otro extremo de el salón se encontro con la mirada Eri y con una aura deprimente cubriendola.

Oh~ al parecer alguien más tampoco había superado la obra del año pasado.

Suspiro con resignación el día apenas comenzaba y ya estaba atada en una silla.

Si era sincera no queria saber como iba terminar todo... y tampoco queria saber como era que estaba vestida con su uniforme de seguro eso aumentaria a otro trauma más a su lista.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _\- ¡Me rehuso! ¡No usare eso! -_ Gritó Nico con las mejillas rojas viendo el traje que ella usaría para el animal cafe y que una Kotori sonriente sostenia.

La sonrisa de Kotori se borro y pequeñas lágrimas amenzaron con caer de sus ojos.

 _\- No te gusta Nico-chan.-_

Alarmada la morena -y temiendo por su vida si Umi se enteraba que hizo llorar a su novia- se apresuro aclarar que le fascinaba el traje.

Por supuesto que le encantaba ¡era un panda! el traje de un tierno panda, que era revelador y mostraba mucha piel... y no tampoco era eso ella no era cierta peliazul -quien por cierto era una linda conejita- en realidad sabía que el traje le luciria muy bien en ella después de todo era la super Idol numero uno pero como estaban las cosas con Maki temía a lo que le hiciera al verla. Su integridad moral estaba en juego.

 _\- Me gusta. Pero no entiendo por que Nico debe utilizarlo si solo estara en la "cocina" preparando todas las cosas.-_ Aclaró lógicamente tratando de librarse por las buenas.

 _\- Pero Nicochi...-_

 _\- ¡Dije que me rehuso! ¡No lo usare no importa lo que me digan! ¡¿quédo claro?!.-_ Dijo al dirigirse a la puerta del salón en donde la Miko la había arrastrado para que viera su hermosisimo disfraz de ese día.

Nozomi la veía para nada preocupada sabía que pasaría eso y por eso estaba preparada así que con una sonrisa malisiosa hablo.

 _\- Oh! es una pena Nicochi de seguro muchos estaran desepcionados.-_ Expresó con fingida tristeza y con desinteres provococando lo que deseaba pués la pequeña pelinegra se detuvo su andar antes de salir.

Nico se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta sabía que si hablaba estaría cayendo en el anzuelo que Nozomi estaba haciendo para atraparla pero la curiosidad era demasiada y antes de que se diera cuenta las palabras salieron de su boca en forma de pregunta.

 _\- ¿quién estara desepcionado?.-_

 _\- Ya sabes.-_

Nico la miro sobre su hombro sabía que cada que abria su boca estaría más atrapada pero eso ahora no importaba la curiosidad era demasiada como para dar vuelta atrás. _\- Habla de una vez Nozomi ¿quién estara desepcionado?.-_

 _\- Tus fans.-_

Nico abrio los ojos y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla sabía que había sido completamente atrapada pero eso ya no importaba.

 _\- ¿Desepcionar a mis fans...?.-_ Aquello era inaudito. Como la Miko le podía decir algo así _.- ¡¿De que rayos hablas Nozomi?!.-_

 _\- Ya sabes muchos de tus fans han venido solo para ser servidos por la Idol numero uno del universo en un tierno traje...-_ Y antes de agreagar más la pelinegra ya tenía en su poseción el traje de panda y se lo estaba poniendo con una sonrisa boba imaginando a su fans aclamandola y olvidando a cierta pelirroja que de seguro se la comeria nada más la viera.

Definitivamente había sido atrapada.

Nozomi solo pudo sonreir por lo bajo y chocar su mano contra la de Kotori por la ingenuidad de Nico.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Se encontraba una pelinegra con una aura gris cubriendola mientras como una esclava cocinaba y cocinaba en la cocina provicional en donde Nozomi la había encerraso tiempo atrás.

"Cocina" que era su salón del club en donde deberían estar sus cosas de Idol, todas sus cosas que no estaban por que en lugar de eso había cosas en donde preparar la comida.

Por supuesto que en cualquier otro momento se preguntaria en donde estaban sus cosas o como es que consiguieron todo ese equipo o el dinero para la decoración del salón como para hacer lo trajes... hablando de los trajes ahora que lo recordaba había visto como la larga cola del traje de Maki se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras esa pelirroja la ignoraba copletamente por estar concentrada en su celular.

Recordar eso ensombrecio su humor.

Tonta pelirroja quien la entendía durante toda la semana estuvo abrazandola, acosandola, arriconandola, besandola y por poco más y metiendo mano donde no debía y ahora la ignoraba y Nico que estaba segura que nada más que la viera se le lanzararía encima y trataría de comersela.

Se estremecio y se abrazo a sí misma con el rostro azul ¿que le pasaba? ya estaba pensando como esa loca Miko que se creía su madre.

Eso ni siquiera había ocurrido, apenas había cruzado la puerta Nico coloco sus manos en modo de defensa y cerro los ojos esperando algo por parte de Maki pero nada la pelirroja parecía bastante entretenida viendo algo en su celular.

Y pués Nico además de indignarse y sentirse herida ante ese hecho se había quedado embobada viendo como Maki se veía con el traje de pantera y como se ajustaba en su cuerpo que le dio un impulso de hacer lo que la pelirroja hacía con ella, acorralarla.

Pero un entrometido Mapache evito sus avances encerrandola en el lugar en donde tenía que cocinar aunque bueno tal vez debería estar agradecida había comenzado a babear por la hermosa vista y cuando había intentado salir se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y ni siquiera por que pedía ayuda le hacían caso estaba segura que Nozomi había hecho algo como poner en la puerta letreros de "No abrir Panda rabioso" el único rabioso era ese mapache entrometido.

Ya se vengaría se dijo mientras tanto debia seguir con su deber.

El único momento en el que pudo estar con sus fans fue cuando la Miko la saco pero solo fue durante cinco minutos ¿quien se creía? definitivamente la haría pagar y a Maki por ignorarla durante ese tiempo cuando le hizo movimientos tiernos y sensuales que por poco y mandaban a Umi al hospital por tanta indecencia y tambien rompería ese tonto telefono por robarle la atención de esa atrevida chica.

Pequeñas risas malevolas salieron de sus labios mientras una aura oscura la cubria y en su mente planeaba su venganza que no se dio cuenta que Hanayo entro y que de inmediato huyo asustado por verla en tal estado.

Lo que Nico no sabía era que la pelirroja había sido chantajeada por su linda Nozomi-mamá que aunque al principio Maki se había negado a aceptar tal chantaje pués tenía a su Nico-chan y nadie iba privarla de abrazarla ese día y más con lo tierna que se veria con el traje de panda no pudo hacer nada cuando la Miko le mostro varios videos de los años pasados en donde su amada había participado y tenía diferentes vestuarios. Tuvo que tomar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acercarsele pero una vez que terminara este evento Nico tenía que cuidarse por que se convertiria en su presa.

Ese día definitivamente seria recordado por tanto los fans y las nueve musa pero sobre todo por las tres integrantes que conforman Bibi que aprendieron y se dieron cuenta de cosas muy importantes ese día.

Nico que con tristeza y enojo admitia que detestaba que la pelirroja la ignorara por tomarle más atención a su celular, Maki que seguia disfrutando de los maginificos videos que la Miko le dio y se daba cuenta que le encantaba ver a su pequeña Loli disfrazada y Eri que pensaba que lo mejor era pensar a futuro y por eso se encontraba escribiendo apresurada en una hoja en blanco y que en donde en la parte superior se podía leer la palabra "Testamento"

 **.**

 **(Omaeke. Universo Alterno. El tierno panda v.s el club de fans de Maki-chan~.)**

 **.**

Un par de ojos rojos veían atentamente desde la cocina provicional a cierta pelirroja tsundere sonrojada, hablando con sus bobos admiradores, tomandose fotos con ellos y dando autografos.

De pronto sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente y perdieron todo el brillo en ellos, apretó el mango del cuchillo que sostenía en sus manos cuando noto como un bobo admirador pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja que solo se tensaba y sonreia nerviosa. Algo dentro de la portadora de ojos rubí se rompio y una sonrisa para nada feliz aparecio en su linda cara mientras la mitad de su rostro oscurecia.

Esos chicos... como se atrevían a molestar a su tan querida princesa escarlata... tener esa clase fotos y ropa de ella y sobre todo... como se atrevían a creerse dignos de tocarla cuando la única que podía hacerlo era ella.

Se apartó de la puerta y a pasos grandes camino hacía su bolso y de el saco un pequeño frasco.

 _\- Sabía que esto me sería util~ Nico es una genio~.-_ Comenzó a leer las instrucciones y un brillo peligroso-divertido apareció en sus ojos rubí _.- Veneno para ratas efectivo al instante... No utilizarse en personas... Mmm no dice nada sobre cuanto tiempo duraría una persona si lo toma... tal vez tendría el mismo efecto.-_ Se imaginó a todos los fans de Maki-chan con trajes de ratas y acercandose a la pelirroja como si de un trozo de queso se tratase _.- Mph... mejor me sercioro~.-_ Tomó su telefono y comenzo a investigar, lo bueno es que los resultados aparecierón de inmediato pués ya estaba en una de las páginas en las que tenía membrecía "Lolis spicopatas". _\- Aquí dice que dependiendo la cantidad hara efecto... mmm que interesante~... ahora ¿donde lo colocara Nico?.-_ Miro a su alrededor y sus ojos se posarón en un pastel. El mismo pastel que Maki-chan había traído especialmente para sus fans. Al principio ella pensaba comerselo pués había sido hecho por las manos de su princesa además de esa manera evitaría que cualquiera lo provara dijiera lo mal que sabe pero al saber para que era tuvo que contenerse de hacerlo o reseviria un buen reclamo por parte de la oji-violeta _.- Bueno~ si no los mata el veneno en quince minutos, los matara la tarta de Maki-chan jejeje.-_ Se dijo así misma con una gran sonrisa, ella era la única que salia viva después de comer la comida que preparaba la pelirroja y sabía que sus efectos eran muy peligrosos.

 _\- Nicochi.-_ La nombrada se tenso y de inmediato oculto el frasco tras su espalda la aura oscura que la rodeaba se convirtio en una brillante que hasta se podían ver flores a su alrededor, le sonrió a la pelimorada que ya estaba vestida con si uniforme usual.

 _\- Si Nico~.-_

 _\- ¿Qué estas escondiendo trás tú espalda Nicochi?.-_ Preguntó al ver a la pelinegra aun con su traje de panda y un delantal teniendo sus manos tras su espalda.

La sonrisa de la pelinegra se hizo más grande y comenzo a sudar. _\- Nico no esta escondiendo nada~.-_

La pelimorada entrecerro sus ojos sabía que algo estraño estaba pasando en esa cocina y podía averiguarlo pero eso le tomaria tiempo y ella queria ir a "comer parfait con su linda Erichi" antes de qe comenzara la obra, cerró los ojos teniendo un debate mental con ella misma sin darse cuenta que la aura oscura volvio aparecer alrededor de la pelinegra quien veía el cuchillo que estaba aun lado y estiraba su mano para tomarlo.

Cuando Nozomi volvio abrir los ojos ya con su desición tomada vio que la pelinegra no se había movido ni un milimetro y seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _\- En realidad no me importa lo que tengas, solo venía a decirte que Erichi y yo estamos yendonos y si tú y Maki-chan pueden hacerse cargo de cerrar cuando todo termine las demás tambien ya se han marchado y solo quedan los fans de Maki-chan.-_

 _\- Esta bien~.-_ Nozomi volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, sospechoso que aceptara de inmediato, le resto importancia saliendo de la cocina provisional pués en ese momento eran más importantes los parfaits con su Erichi. Aunque podría jurar que vio un cuchillo sobre la mesa cuando entro y que al final ya no estaba. Que estraño.

Regresando con Nico. La pelinegra solto un suspiro y saco detrás de su espalda el cuchillo y el frasco, estaba aliviada de no tener que hacerle daño a Nozomi cuando penso que estaba apunto de descubrirla, no queria dañar a alguien que consideraba como su segunda madre además Nozomi le había dado una buena noticia: estaban a solas con el molesto club de su amada.

Suspiro de nuevo y la mitad de su rostro se oscurecio de nuevo.

Que estaba haciendo antes de que Nozomi la interrumpiera, cierto, cierto, el veneno y la tarta... y que era eso que la Miko le pidio algo sobre...-sonrio- acerse cargo de los fans de Maki-chan.

Jejeje. Oh! por supuesto que ella se haría cargó, se río con deleite. Les daría una deliciosa lección a todos los fans de la pelirroja por su impertinencia.

Tiempo después la pelinegra ya había terminado de cortar y preparar los trozos de pastel que ella y la compositora entregaban a todos los futuros cadave... dijo a los fans de Maki-chan.

Nico no podía con su dicha pués cada vez que se acercaba a la pelirroja esta se sonrojaba al verla con su traje de panda o cuando le decía lo hermoso que se veía con su traje de pantera. Maki-chan definitivamentes era la persona más linda que sus ojos rubí veían, lo único malo es que cada vez que hacía eso escuchaba a los celosos fans de la pelirroja decirle que no se acerca a su tan adorada "Maki-sama" y ella por supuesto los ignoraba y se decia a si misma que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Aunque por dentro solo queria tomar el cuchillo y cortarles la lengua cada vez que escuchaba decir que la pelirroja les pértenecia.

Ya ella les mostraria de quien era Maki-chan.

Se quedo de pie observando a todos ya con su pedazo de pastel y viendo como comenzaban a comerselos, observo el reloj que traía en su muñeca y sonrio, regreso a la cocina provicional y vio a la pelirroja sentada en una silla suspirar cansada se acerco por detrás sin que la notara y la abrazo.

 _\- ¡Ahhh!.-_ La pelirroja salto asustada pero al ver quien era solo pudo sonrojarse cuando la piel descubierta del cuerpo de la morena tocaba la suya. Esos trajes si eran reveladores. _\- Nico-chan no me asuste así quieres.-_

 _\- Hehehe, no pude evitarlo Maki-chan se ve tan bien en ese traje que era imposible no hacerlo~.-_ La pelirroja solo hizo un puchero que provoco más risas de la mayor.- _Luces cansada.-_

 _\- Un poco.-_ Soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando se dio cuenta que la pelinegra no pensaba en soltarla tampoco es como si le molestara tenerla cerca solo que con ese pequeño traje de panda se le hacía muy dificil contener sus impulsos de saltarle encima como un depradador, se sonrojo _.- Lo bueno es que al fin terminamos.-_

Nico tarareo un de acuerdo y volvio a observar su reloj, faltaban 7 minutos todavia.

 _\- Por que no vamos a comprar algunas bebidas Maki-chan.~-_

 _\- ¿Eh? Pero aun no hemos terminado aqui.-_

La pelinegra la ignoro y comenzo a galarla a la salida.

 _\- Vamos, vamos Maki-chan solo seran unos minutos, iremos y regresaremos ¿si?.-_ Le guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta cuando estuvieron afuera _.- Además no creo que nadie se vaya mientras no estamos.-_

Maki-chan solo suspiro y se dejo arrastra por la más pequeña.

Nico volvio a mirar su reloj solo tres minutos más.

Siguieron caminando y a cada paso que se alejaban de la habitación del club y cada minuto que pasaba la sonrisa de Nico se ampliaba mientras se aferraba al brazo de una pelirroja que ya le había dicho que dejara de hacerlo aunque apesar de decirlo no hacía nada para apartarla.

De un momento a otro escucharon un grito y de ese otro y otro y otro que solo la hacían sonreir más y más, y más cuando Maki-chan no sospechaba nada y pensaba que era la casa del terror que habían hecho en otro salón.

La mitad de su rostro se torno oscuro, entrecerro sus ojos rubí que brillaban con una alegria demente y una sonrisa sinietra adornaba toda su linda cara.

Eso les enseñaria a no posar sus ojos en su amada princesa escarlata.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **Y para todos los que esperaron llego Nico-panda- adorable-psicopata-acosadora de Kouhai wajajaja. Se que muchos querian Nico-conejita ¡yo tambien la queria! pero amo más a Nico-panda ¡es mucho más adorable!.**

 **Estoy segura que en este capítulo muchos querian ver como esa pantera acorralaba a su lindo panda o por lo menos la celaba... ya saben algo parecido al sueño de Nico-chan jejeje... y en lugar de eso tenemos con que esa pantera ignora a Nico durante todo el día... uuuh no se pero presiento que en el proximo capítulo va a correr sangre... y creo que Eri tambien lo presiente pués ya hasta hizo su testamento jajaja**

 **Espero y disfrutaran de este capítulo y quiero a gradecer a Konami izumi por la genial idea de los papeles invertidos espero y lo disfrutaras y todos los demás.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (23/05/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	11. Capìtulo 9 Una amarga lecciòn

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 9: Una amarga lección.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Venganza...

Venganza...

¡Venganza!...

¡Sangre!... a no eso no.

La mente de la pelinegra no dejaba de gritarle a cerca de vengarse contra la pelirroja por haberla ignorado todo el tiempo que había utilizado ese traje de panda.

Se vio frente al espejo aun con el traje, no se veía mal, en realidad se veía muy bien aunque ella siempre se veía bien con lo que vestia pero esta vez... sentía su orgullo un poco herido.

Queria vengarse de Maki y de Nozomi, principalmente de la primera pero no sabía como.

Suspiro rendida, ya se le ocurriria algo más tarde y con Nozomi tal vez le prepararía algo delicioso como "agradecimiento" por... por... ya tambien se le ocurrira por que agradecerle el chiste es que tal vez le agrege laxante a su comida. Por el momento tenía que cambiarse ya que pronto comenzaría la obra y lo más seguro es que si trataba de huir de nuevo Nozomi la amenzaria y no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

Además algunos de sus fans estaban ansiosos de presenciar la obra y tambien estaba ese chico loco y fanatico del NicoMaki.

Y por más locos que fueran -no es como si sus amigas y futura novia no lo estuvieran- erán sus fans y ella los apreciaba.

Nico no entendía como, ella, que siendo tan normal estaba rodeada de tanta gente desquiciada, lo único bueno es que tenía su casa y a su familia para resguardarse.

Suspiro, cerro los ojos y cuando iba a quitarse las orejas de panda de su cabeza unos brazos la abrazaron desde su espalda y acariciaban con suavidad su descubierto estomago.

Abrio los ojos y atraves del espejo pudo ver a la persona que le hacía aquello, aunque ella ya sabía quien era, no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando lentamente comenzo a lamber y besar sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva sin dejar de verla con aquellos ojos violeas oscurecidos.

Sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquellas dulces caricias pero algo en su mente la hizo reaccionar recordando que debia estar enojada con aquella chica y no permitiendo sus avances por muy bien que se sintieran.

¡Demonios! Maki ya la había acostumbrado a su rara atención.

Se safó de sus brazos bruscamente, retrocedio algunos pasos chocando con el espejo detrás ella, la encaro con el seño fruncido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verla, apesar de que ya estaba cambiada con el uniforme usual aun traía las orejas y la cola de pantera la cual se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

 _"Li-linda"_

No, Nico por muy adorable, agradable, apetecible y todo lo que termine en ble que fuera tenía que concentrarse en que estaba enojada.

 _"Estoy enojada, me ignoro todo el día, merece un castigo, castigare a la pequeña pantera por ignorar a Nico, nadie ignora a Nico y se sale con la suya y mucho menos si ese alguien la a acostumbrado a sus atenciones... por muy extrañas que parescan o por muy masoquista que me haya vuelto..."_

Maki coloco cada brazo alrededor de la pelinegra acorralandola y acerco su rostro hasta que sus narices tocaran lo cual hizo salir a la morena de sus pensamientos.

Nico se estremecieo, la mirada de Maki era intensa.

 _\- No lo hagas.-_ Dijo en un suave susurró la pelirroja viendo hacía el suelo.

La pelinegra parpadeo confundida había esperaba que continuara con sus avances y sin embargo la pelirroja parecia como si algo la estuviera lastimando.

Sus deseos de venganza se esfumaron, no le gustaba ver a Maki así.

 _\- ¿De que hablas?.-_

La pianista no hablo durante unos segundos y Nico solo pudo observarla preocupada y antes de decir algo Maki ya la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Los brazos de Maki temblaban pero ¿por que? ¿qué le pasaba?

 _\- Maki.-_ Le regreso el abrazo y le acaricio la espalda con ternura _. - ¿Qué pasa?.-_

 _\- No lo hagas, no participes... no participes en la obra.-_

Nico se detuvo y la miro, Maki se negaba a verla y las orejas que usaba en su cabeza se habían ocultado en su cabello.

Trago grueso y se sonrojo realmente era una linda imagen la que tenía enfrente ¡demonios! trato de concentrarse en el problema. Es que Maki no sabía lo que le provocaba a la pobre pelinegra.

Fruncio el seño molesta.

Así que era eso lo que tenía Maki, sus deseos de venganza volvieron y nublaron su mente junto con enojo y lo dolia que se sentía.

Empezo a sacar conclusiones erroneas.

Si la obra no siguiera lo más seguro era que Maki ni siquiera estaría ahí y continuaria ignorandola por estar concentrada en ese dichoso aparatito.

Aparto a la pelirroja de ella de una forma brusca que sorprendio a Maki quien ya había pensado que la tenía en su poder.

 _\- No.-_

 _\- ¿No?.-_

 _\- Exaptamente ¡No! No se quien te has creído para venir a darme ordenes cuando todo el día te la has pasado ignorandome por estar metida en ese estupido aparato...-_

 _\- Espera tú...-_ La pelirroja la interrumpio mirandola curiosa y extasiada por lo que sus oidos oian _.- Tú... tú estas... ¿estas celosa?.-_ Preguntó y una boba sonrisa se formo en sus labios provocando un tic nervioso en la ceja de pelinegra ¿pero quien demonios se creía? ¿es que había sido lo único que proceso la cabezota de esa pelirroja? y sobre todo ¿celosa? ¡¿celosa?! ¿celosa Nico por un tonto aparato? ¡por supuesto que no! ¡no lo estaba! pero muy pronto Maki vería a alguien completamente celosa. Más especifico a ella misma en un espejo y ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo.

Así aprenderia a no ignorarla.

Estaba siendo egoísta al desear más atención por parte de Maki.

Tal vez, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

 _\- Esuchame bien Nishikino Maki.-_ La pelirroja se le quedo viendo sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de aquellos rosados labios aun se sentía demasiado dishosa por escuchar aquella pelinegra decir aquello. Ah~ quien diria que Nico tambien sentía aquellos endemoniados celos y por un aparato, hasta resultaba gracioso. Aunque toda la gracia se marcho por lo que dijo _.- Voy actuar y no puedes cambiar eso.-_ Finalizó la morena saliendo del salón con pasos firmes dejando a una pelirroja que solo la vio irse con el seño fruncido y la mandibula apretada.

Bajo la cabeza, su flequillo cubrio sus ojos, su mirada se torno sombría y suspiro frustrada, había tratado de convencerla de buena forma, sin acorralarla, -bueno, tal vez un poco es que eso era inebitable para ella- y no había funcionado.

Apreto los puños.

No queria que Nico-chan participara en la obra por una de las escenas...

Más especifico por la escena del beso y por que todos la estarían viendo de una manera que estaba segura que no le agradaría para nada y que además le darían unas terribles ganas de sacarles los ojos a todos quiene la vieran por ver a su futura novia / amante / esposa / madre de su futuros hijo, no espera eso de los hijos aun lo tenía que pensar. Pero era más por lo primero...

Definitivamente no queria eso.

No lo soportaría.

Por que le doleria verla besar a alguien que no era ella.

Así que lo evitaria a toda costa.

Saco su celular y comenzo a teclear algunos botones, si Nico-chan no queria por las buenas entonces Maki la cazaria y se la llevaria lejos... y por cazarla significaba secuestrarla y llevarsela a su casa.

Salio del salón de donde se encontraba aun viendo su télefono que no se percato de cierta pelimorada que estaba recargada sobre en la pared a lado de la puerta y que en el insatante en el que le dio la espalda un trapo fue colocado sobre su boca y el olor que este desprendía la dejo inconciente.

Nozomi sonrio mientras sujetaba a Maki antes de que cayera al suelo, era hora de que ella pusiera su plan en marcha.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Nico se encontraba en su salón repasando el guion de la obra apesar de que se hubiera resignado a hacer la obra aun seguía con aquella sensación de que Nozomi tramaba algo. Esa Miko no hacía las cosas solo por hacerlas. La conocía demasiado bien como para saberlo, entrecerro los ojos.

¿Qué estaba tramando en esa ocasión esa pervertida que ni siquiera le había comentado a Eri?

Volteo a ver en donde se encontraba la rusa -que usaba un hermoso traje de color azul y alrededor de su cadera había una espada atada- quien al igual que ella trataba de encontrar algo en aquellos papeles y cada vez que leían pensaban que esa obra no había sido escrita por Nozomi si no por Kotori y Umi por lo empalagosa y melosa que eran las escenas.

Dejo las hojas a un lado y solo se dedico a mirar por la ventana con el seño levemente fruncido, era extraño que Maki no estuviera ahí tratando de convenserla de no participar, hizo un leve puchero, no le importaba, no le importaba realmente, tonta pelirroja aun seguía molesta con ella y si veía la obra era muy su problema pero por ella mejor que lo hiciera de esa forma obtendría un poco de su venganza con ella y con Nozomi.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba aun no entendía a que se referia Nozomi con que hicieran la escenas lo más realistas que fueran. Se estaba referiendo a la escenas en donde morían o... a la escena del beso.

De verdad que no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de la Miko y no queria saberlo de seguro se traumaria si lo hiciera.

Suspiro y Eri hizo lo mismo ambas se vieron y se sonrierón resignadas por lo que su "madre" y "esposa" las había involucrado, otra vez. Fuera lo que fueran las sorpresas que les esperaban las afronarían juntas aunque Nico realmente temía por el bienestar de Eri y por lo palida que estaba esa chica lo más seguro era que pensaba lo mismo.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, se sentía ligeramente mareada e incomoda. Una vez que sus sentidos regresaron a la normalidad fue consiente de donde se encontraba y la persona que estaba a su lado mirandola divertida.

 _\- Pero que demonios.-_ Fruncio el seño _.- ¿Por qué estoy atada?.-_ Exigió al percatarse que estaba sentada en una silla con las manos atadas con una cuerda y colocadas en su regazo y cada una de sus piernas estaba atado en un extremo de la silla.

Nozomi sonrio grande y dirigio un dedo sobre su boca mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

 _\- La obra esta por comenzar Maki-chan. Tienes que guardar silencio.-_ En ese momento en el escenario el telón fue levantado.

Los ojos de la pianista se abrieron para luego achicarse, recordando lo que deseaba evitar, una aura oscura comenzo a rodearla y le sonrio con una sonrisa macabra. _\- Nozomi, sueltame.-_ Gruñó pero fue ignorada _.- Si no quieres que algo malo le pase a tu linda "Erichi" sera mejor que me sueltes.-_ Nozomi solo parpadeo inocente y apunto hacía enfrente.

Maki vio hacía aquel lugar y su corazón no pudo evitar dar un salto al ver a una pelinegra vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles verdes claros y su cabello trenzado con algunos mechones en su cara.

Por supuesto que segundos después gruño al notar a todos mirando a su Nico-chan.

 _\- ¿No se ve feliz?.-_ Preguntó Nozomi al poco rato y la pelirroja dejo de ver aquella pelinegra resitar sus lineas para prestarle atención a la Miko, la miro confundida. _\- Me refiero... a cuando esta actuando frente a todos.-_ Dijo suavemente seria y sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos violetas.

La pianista solo observo los ojos turquesa de Nozomi sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero por dentro ella sabía que era más que claro la respuesta. Aquellos ojos rubí que tanto amaba brillaban con tanta alegría siempre que subía a un escenario, cualquiera podría verlo y a la pelirroja realmente le gustaba aquel brillo apesar de que no fuera para ella -aunque lo deseaba- por que era para todos sus fans.

Fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de algo y el porque Nozomi estaba haciendo aquello.

Abrio la boca y no pudo decir palabra alguna.

Era egoísta.

Maki estaba siendo egoista al desear tener a la pelinegra solo para ella, sin compartirla con nadie apesar de saber que a Nico-chan le gustaba la atención y hacer feliz a sus fans.

Apreto la mandibula y bajo la mirada al suelo, sabía que lo era, no podía evitarlo, pero Nozomi estaba en lo correcto muy a su pesar.

Ella no podía evitarlo.

Sintio como la pelimorada le acariciaba el cabello y volteo a verla esta le sonreia de manera maternal para guiñarle un ojo nuevamente y continuar viendo la obra.

Maki hizo lo mismo y lo que vio, no le gusto nada.

Su cuerpo se tenso por completo.

Queria interrumpir.

Queria hacerlo.

Pero sabía que no debía.

Nozomi le estaba dando una lección y tenía que aprenderlo por las malas.

La rubia y la pelinegra se veían atentamente a los ojos, las dos mayores sabían la escena que continuaba y a pasos lentos, sin despejar la vista de la una y de la otra se fueron acercando mientra pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad y resignación se delisaban en sus rostros.

Sabían que la escena que continuaba para ellas no representardía nada pués ellas ya tenían a alguien especial pero aun así eso no evito que ambas para ese entonces que estaban a tan solo centimetros de distancia se encontraban tan metidas en sus papeles como Romeo y Julieta que se olvidaron de todas las personas que las veían y mientras sus labios se juntaban en un suave y delicado beso desde un estremo del escenario una pelirroja solo bajaba la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo escarlata cubriese sus ojos violetas y que una aura depresiva la cubriese.

Maki no se dio cuenta en que momento Nozomi había detado las cuerdas que la ataban, ni lo que esta le decía, ni siquiera se percato de como unos ojos rubí la miraban arrepentidos por una fracción de segundo.

No.

Para ella.

La obra, los sonidos y todo habían llegado a su fin.

 **.**

 **(Omaeke 1.)**

 **.**

Nico observaba detenidamente un pequeño papel en su mano mientras suspiraba cansada. Sabía quien se lo había mandado en la habitación del club, solo ella era capaz de pedir las cosas de esa manera y de alguna forma extraña le gustaba.

 _Esperame en la azotea, a las 18:00pm, sin cambiarte el vestuario._

Suspiro, era por eso que en ese momento se encontraba ahí con la ropa de Julieta, mordio sus labios y vio como se iba formando el atardecer que en lugar de parecerle hermoso la estaba deprimiendo.

Se había dejado llevar en la obra y lo sabía.

¡Maldición que lo sabía! Era más que consiente de eso, en otro momento no le hubiera importado y más por la forma en como la pelirroja se había comportado más temprano y por que sabía que ser bueno en la actuación era parte y venía en el paquete incluido de ser la super Idol Nico-nii pero... la mirada de Maki la hacía sentir culpable.

Cuando besaba a Eri o más bien desde que la obra inicio se había percatado de que Maki la estaba viendo de una no muy linda manera y además de que se encontraba atada había tenido el impulso de ir a desatarla cuando vio que la pelimorada estaba con ella pero el telón se había levantado y tenía que continuar con el show.

Suspiro y masajeo sus sien, lo que más le preocuaba si era sincera era la reacción de la menor... y si Maki estaba cansada de seguir con su juego y si decidia poner fin a todo... ummm y si...

Pensamientos totalmente negativos empezaron a llenar su mente y gracias sonido de la puerta abriendose se detuveron. Se tenso pués sabía muy bien quien era y se dijo así misma que se disculparia. Mou, y ella que penso que su estrategia de darle celos con Eri era fantastica, ella había esperado que Maki interrumpiera la obra y la reclamara como suya para luego la besara y le dijiera cuanto la queria, al fin, pero no, Kami-sama no estaba de su lado y lo único que consiguio fue lastimar a la pelirroja.

Y lo que menos había querido era hacerle eso.

Aunque tambien había olvidando por completo el pequeño detalle de que los celos la habían llevado a todas esas situaciones que últimamente había vivido.

Trago saliva y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encarar lo que fuera a pasar pero definitivamente lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Frente a ella se encontraba Nishikino Maki con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios al ver la reacción de la morena, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta y en sus manos traía una grabadora, pero eso no fue lo que la dejo sin habla, si no la vestimenta que traía y esa era el traje de Romeo.

El mismo traje de Romeo que momentos antes Eri había usado en la obra.

¡Oh, por dios, acababa de matar a Eri!.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrio alarmada.

Aunque bueno... si veía el lado bueno tenía que admitir que aquel vestuario le quedaba mil veces mejor a Maki que a Eri. La hacía ver a un más sexy de lo que ya era. Valia la pena la muerte de Eri solo por ver a Maki vestida así.

Ya oraria por el alma de su Eri papá después mientras tanto disfrutaria de la hermosa vista y evitaría babear.

 _\- Ma-Maki-c...-_ La pelirroja puso un dedo en sus labios indicando que guardara e interrumpiendo el momento en el que la llamaria como antes otra vez. Cerró la boca y vio como dejaba la grabadora aun lado y la ponía a reproducir mientras una suave melodia llenaba el silencio.

Maki camino despacio, había aprendido lo que Nozomi trataba de mostrarle pero eso no significaba que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, se coloco frente a la pequeña pelinegra viendola de arriba abajo, sonrio de medio lado, simplemente era adorable vestida así, tuvo el impulso de abrazarla y pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de aquella chica para apreciarla más, pero se resistio hasta la última celula de su cuerpo, tenía que demostrarle a su Nico-chan que ella era mejor que todos y hasta de esa rusa que se había atrevido a besarla, miro los ojos rubí de la pelinegra viendo aquel brillo único que solo era para ella. Definitivamente valia la pena aunque tuviera que vestir ese anticuado traje. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y estendio su mano.

Nico al ver eso solo sonrio y negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que quería y viendo que no queria hablar decidio seguirle el juego. Después de todo se lo debía.

Tomo su mano y lentamente comenzaron a moverse al son de la música.

El tiempo paso hasta que oscurecio pero ellas estaban tan absortas en su propio mundo que perdierón toda la noción del tiempo.

Danzaban, giraban, se movian de un lugar a otro fluidamente, reían y en todo momento Rubí y Violeta se veía detenidamente.

Ese momento hubiera sido perfecto para que cualquiera de ambas se confesara; la musica, la vestimenta, el suave baile, sus miradas perdidas entre sí, sus latidos de corazón sincronizados, sus mejillas sonrojadas. El ambiente era practicamente impecable. Solo faltaba dos simples palabras para que fuera inmejorable, sin embargo lo que paso a continuación no fueron palabras; ambas entrecerraron los ojos y acortarón la poca distancia uniendo así sus labios en un suave y dulce beso que para nada se comparaba del de Nico con Eri ya este si tenía sentimientos de por medio.

Puede que desaprovecharan la oportunidad perfecta para tener una confesión única y al fin ser la pareja que ambas deseaban pero por dentro pero tanto como Nico como Maki no se arrepentían de ese hecho por que sabían que eso, en ese instante no era necesario.

Ambas tenía el momento perfecto que siempre guardarían para ellas...

Y en el fondo esperaban compartir y guardar más memorias parecidas...

Solo estando ellas dos.

 _Nota mental: Tal vez tratar de provocarle celos a Maki era una buena idea y más si terminaban de esa manera pero para evitar cualquier acatastrofe en el futuro los celos quedan eliminados como recurso para el juego. Atte: La super Idol Nico-nii. Posdata: Comprar flores para su difunto Eri-papá. Agradecerle o mejor aun no ponerle laxante a la comida de su Nozo-mamá y conseguirle una nueva pareja XD._

 _Nota mental: Desatar a Eri y conseguirle algo de ropa para que se cambie. Atte: Nishikino Maki. Posdata: Intimidar más a Eri si vuelve a tocar a su futura esposa. ¡Nadie toca lo que es suyo!_

 **.**

 **(Omaeke 2.)**

 **.**

Nozomi caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba ligeramente. Acababa de bajar de la azotea y no podía estar más feliz de lo que vio ahí; al par de tsunderes bailando como dos niñas pequeñas. No podía estar más orgullosa de ese par, ambas estaban progresando de maravilla y su plan de la obra había sido todo un exito, habían aprendido una buena lección ambas pero aun no era tiempo para que estuvieran juntas aun tenían que hacer a un lado ese orgullo inquebrantable que tenían. Una de los dos tenía que dar el paso primero para que la otra lo hiciera.

Pero bueno, lo importante ahora era ¿donde estaba su linda Erichi? por lo que pudo ver Maki-chan traía su ropa y sabía que su amada novia aun seguía con vida.

Pero ¿donde?.

¿Si fueras una pelirroja super celosa, posesiva donde encerrarías a la persona que beso a tú futura novia en tú cara?.

Por alguna razón responder esa pregunta era imposible hasta para ella. No tenía ni la menor idea de como pensaba una spicopata celosa... tal vez debería preguntarle a Umi...

Siguió caminando por un rato hasta llegar al salón del club y cuando lo abrio vio... nada... el lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras pero podía oir pequeños sollosos si prestaba suma atención.

Apreto el interruptor y cuando se acostumbro a la luz vio algo o más bien alguien que provoco que se mareara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Ahí, viendola como una salvadora estaba su linda Erichi, tenía lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos azules, de seguro era por estar en la oscuridad, tambien estaba sentada a una silla atada de los pies y los brazos -de la misma forma en como ella había atado a Maki- y en la boca tenía una mordaza pero eso no era lo importante si no el como vestía... con una provocativa y muy sexy ropa interior blanca de encaje.

Así que eso era lo que la pelirroja le había hecho a su linda novia.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con seguro.

Bueno, era hora de mimar y castigar a su novia por besar a su hija.

Apesar de que ella fue la que provocara. Los detalles no importaban.

Por su parte Eri comenzaba a llorar a mares por la mirada que le estaba dando su amada Miko. Ahora si que entendía más a su pobre hija y se lamentaba de no ayudarla con sus planes de escape.

 _"Ahora siento que admiro a mi pequeña "hija" al no desmayarse por soportar las locuras de "madre" y a la demente pelirroja que se cargara como novia"._ Pensar en esta última le dio un escalofrio y le hizo recordar la advertencia de la menor, Eri no pudo evitar reprocharse al pensar en aquello ya tenía suficiente con su novia por el momento como para pensar eb su futura nuera.

 _Nota mental: Agradecer a Maki-chan más tarde. Atte: Una muy feliz Miko *v*._

 _Nota mental: Mantenerse a gran distancia de Nico si no quiero quedar tres metros bajo tierra. Atte: Ayase Eri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **¿Y la obra? aqui es donde le preguntan a la autora ¿donde quedo la obra? Lo que pasa es que la autora se quiso evitar escribir escenas cursis y esas cosas, ya saben jejeje pero eso no importa ¿todo el mundo conoce la historia de Romeo y Julieta? ¿No? Imaginen que paso algo similar.**

 **Dejando eso de lado...** **¿A quien le gusto el beso NicoEri? de seguro a nadie y si dijo que a mi me encanto, aunque al final lo hice parecer más como una escena de incesto entre padre e hija, me linchan.**

 **Ya le hacía falta un poco de drama a esta historia, no todo en la vida son risas jajaja esta bien si lo son, pero desde este capítulo la intensidad subira un poco de nivel ;D. Ya le faltan pocos capítulo para que todo termine como tres o cuatro no lo se todavia asi que disfrutenlos~**

 **Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios, recuerden que pueden pedirme alguna escena en particular y con gusto tratare de hacerla y más por que en los siguientes capítulo no hay omaekens XD.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (08/06/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	12. Capítulo 10 No la dejare

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 10: No la dejare...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maki se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta de su habitación mantenía el seño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

Estaba enojada y... un poco desepcionada... había pensado que después de la charla que su madre había tenido con su padre este había desistido de la tonta idea de comprometerla y es que desde hace tiempo le había dicho aquello... pero no, no era así y ese día lo comprobaba.

 **.**

 **Flash back Media hora antes.**

 **.**

Una pelirroja tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras escuchaba a su progenitor que se encontraba frente de ella sobre al fin habían encontrado al candidato perfecto con el cual contraeria nupsias y cuando sería el día que lo conocería junto a su familia.

Apreto la mandíbula y bajo la cabeza, sus ojos se cristalizarón y sintio como la garganta aparecía un nudo que la obligaban a callar cada una de las palabra que deseaba gritar en ese momento. Suspiro tranquilizandose, nunca había contradecido a su padre y siempre había acatado cada una de sus ordenes pero esta vez no lo haría.

No se quedaría callada.

No se iba casar con un desconocido por ella ya había eligido a la persona con la que lo haría... solo faltaba que esa persona se enterase y ya.

Also la mirada y miro a su madre esta parecía estarla animado, con eso, se puso de pie frente a su padre y dijo tres simples palabras que sorprendieron sin lugar a duda al único hombre que en ese momento se encontraba.

 _\- No lo hare.-_

 _\- No te estoy pidiendo tú opinión Maki, es lo mejor para ti.-_

 _\- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Estas seguro de eso padre?.-_

 _\- Por supuesto. Soy tú padre y se que es lo mejor. -_

 _\- Si eso piensas entonces me voy de la casa.-_ Con eso le dio la espalda caminando hacía la salida del despacho de su padre.

 _\- Maki, detente y escucha...-_

 _\- No, tú escucha padre, te amo pero no voy hacer lo que me pides... una cosa más... solo me casare con una sola persona y esa es Yazawa Nico.-_

 **.**

 **Fin del flashback...**

 **.**

Suspiro sonoramente.

Ahora tenía que pensar que iba ser, era claro que se iría de su casa hasta que su padre aceptara pero donde podría permanecer mientras tanto. Penso casi de inmediato en Nozomi, días atrás la Miko le había dicho que si nesecitaba ayuda no dudara en requerir a ella, como si ya esperara que pasara eso. No dudaba que Nozomi lo supiera. A veces daba terror que tan acertada y detallada eran sus prediciones.

Claro que a ella no le daba miedo ya estaba a costumbrada a la rareza de sus amigas. Se puso de pie y en una mochila empezo a guardar algunas cosas entre ellas un libro que tanto su Madre y la Miko le habían reecomendado para cortejear a su Nico-chan. El cual estaba funcionado de maravilla.

Tomo su télefono dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje a Nozomi pero se sorprendio al encontrar uno de Nico en el. Sonrió al leerlo, practicamente era un mensaje de la pequeña pelinegra diciendole que si estaba en casa por que estaba llendo hacía allá. Cuando más la nesecitaba ahí estaba, era como si hubiera presentido que la nesecitaba. Le contesto rapido para no hacerla esperar, tomo sus cosas y camino hacía la salida en la puerta encontro a su madre que solo le entrego un sobre y se despidio de ella.

Apenas vio a Nico y cuando esta iba a decirle algo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ese lugar arrastrandola ignorando las preguntas de la morena **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Dentro de la mansión Nishikino, un hombre alto de cabellera castaña se encontraba observando entre sus manos la foto familar en donde se encontraba él y su esposa cargando juntos a su hija que en aquel entonces tenía tres años. Así fue como su esposa lo encontro cuando entro a su despacho. Sin dejar de ver el cuadro preguntó... aunque más que como una pregunta salió como una confirmación.

 _\- Sea marchado.-_

 _\- Si, no crees que fuistes muy duro.-_

 _\- No.-_

La pelirroja suspiro _. - Tomastes tú desición.-_

El señor Nishikino solo suspiro y sonriendo un poco, volteo al fin a ver a su esposa _. - Tenías razón, a cambiado. Pero no voy a permitir que este saliendo con más chicas. Espero y lo que digo fuera enserio y que la chica que a elegido sea lo suficiente buena para ella.-_

Su esposa solo sonrió _. - Empezare con los preparativos de la boda de inmediato, Cariño~.-_

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _\- ¿Maki estas bien?.-_ Preguntó Nico después de ser arrastrada durante un rato.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Si.-_

 _\- Podemos hablar de esto después.-_ La miro intensamente en suplica y la morena solo asintio entendiendo un poco que el asunto era serio como para que la pelirroja la estuviera arrastrando de esa forma desde el momento en el que la vio.

 _\- Esta bien, hablaremos de ello en mi casa.-_ Suspiro, le dio un leve apretón en su mano y le sonrio mientras levantaba una canasata que Maki no había visto por estar pensando en lo sucedido con su padre.

 _\- ¿Qué es eso?.-_

 _\- Umm...-_ Nico se sonrojo y desvió la vista.-... _es solo... es solo una manera de agradecerte por...-_ Cerró los ojos su rubor aumento y dejo escapar un suspiro _.-... por ayudarme a estudiar... por cuidar a mis hermanas y... por todo lo que has estado haciendo por mi últimamente.-_ Susurró en voz baja avaergonzada aun sin mirarla.

Maki por su parte tragó saliva por lo sumamente linda que se veía diciendole aquello y por las tremendas ganas que le entraron de llevarsela al primer callejón y devorarla. En cambio solo la abrazo pegandola a su cuerpo y besandole la mejilla.

El solo estar con Nico-chan la hacían olvidarse de su reciente malestar por el compromiso.

 **.**

 **Por la noche~**

 **.**

 _\- Mi madre y mis hermanos no estan sientete como en tú casa Maki.-_

La pelirroja solo asintio y siguio a la pelinegra hasta su habitación una vez ahí ambas procedieron a tomar asiento.

 _\- ¿Maki, qué paso?.-_

La pelirroja suspiro suavemente y la vio directo a los ojos.

 _\- Mi padres quieren que me case.-_ Soltó sin despejar sus ojos de las acciones de la morena frente a ella quien solo sintio como si el tiempo se congelara y un fuerte y punzante dolor en su pecho.

 _\- ¿Q-que?.-_ Nico abrió los ojos en shock ¿qué persona le decía a su futura novia aquello con aquella tranquilidad? o, si, solo Maki era capaz.

Nico no creía lo que escuchaba, tenía que ser una mala broma o un mal sueño pero las siguientes palabras de Maki y su mirada seria solo la hicieron confirmar y volver a la realidad.

 _\- Con un tipo al que no conosco para el beneficio del hospital.-_ Terminó Maki y vio como Nico agacho la cabeza provocando que su flequillo negro cubriese sus ojos.

 _\- Y tú-tú...-_

 _\- ¿Yo?.-_

 _\- S-si tú vas-vas a hacerlo.-_ Trató de evitar el tartamudeo en su voz pero no pudo la situación era más fuerte de lo que podía imaginar.

 _\- No es obvio.-_ Respondió Maki y sin poder evitarlo sonrio por la reaccion de Nico y sin que la más pequeña lo notara se acerco a ella.

 _\- V-vas a casarte.-_ Preguntó temerosa apretando la mandibula evitando soltarse a llorar. Dolia. Dolia mucho.

 _\- Si.-_

 _-...-_

Maki tomo el rostro de Nico entre su manos viendo como pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de este.

 _-Voy a casarme.-_ Nico trató de apartarse aquellas palabras se le estaban clavando en lo más profundo del alma. No era justo, simplemente no era justo. Aun no terminaban de arreglar el asunto de ellas para que Maki le dijiera que estaba apunto de comprometerse con otra persona.

 _\- Por que me estas diciendo todo esto Maki...-_

 _\- Tú preguntastes Nico-chan.-_ Acercó su rostro haciendo que sus frentes chocaran y su narices rosaran evitando así que la más pequeña volviera bajar la vista. Apesar de que le dolia verla llorar y ver aquellos ojos rubí tristes sentía una satisfacción y su corazón latir ante sus reacciones por que eso significaba que a Nico le importaba tanto como a Maki el no querer ser separadas.

Además, queria que Nico lo viera, que no perdiera ni lo más minimo sus siguientes palabras.

 _\- Voy a casarme...-_ Repitió _.- pero no con quien quiera mi padre... si no con la persona que yo elegí...-_

 _\- Ma-Maki...-_ Acarició con ternura sus sonrosadas mejillas

 _\- Eres mi novia Nico-chan.-_

 _\- ¿Cu-cuando acepte?.-_

Maki solo sonrio con cariño ante la terquedad que tanto amaba de la pelinegra, le encantaba que se le resistiera. La beso, al separarse la miro de aquella manera tan única de la pelirroja que hacía que Nico se perdiera en ella.

 _\- mmm... tienes razón aun no aceptas pero muy pronto... solo me casare contigo... por eso me fui de mi casa...-_

 _\- Pu-puedes quedarte aqui el tiempo que quieras...-_

 _\- Eso suena muy bien... Nico-chan, no voy a dejarte escapar...-_ Con su dedo pulgar acaricio los labios de la morena .

 _\- ¿Quién digo que quiero escapar?.-_ Susurró con los ojos entrecerrados Nico y contra los labios de la pelirroja. Ahora fue el turno de la pelinegra de comenzar a besar a la menor con desespero.

Sus lenguas jugaron un juego por el dominio de sus bocas y poco a poco fue recostada en el suelo paso sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la menor pegandola a su cuerpo, tratando de sentirla más cerca.

Tenía miedo de que en ese momento alguien, más especifico el padre de la menor, llegara y las separara y se llevara lejos a aquella atrevida pelirroja de su lado.

Preciono sus labios con fuerza. Nesecitaba... sentirla junto a ella... a su lado... abrazandola... besandola. La sola idea de dejar a Maki le era ahora aterradora...

Se aferro a la espalda de la menor sintiendo los labios y dientes de la pelirroja recorrer su hombro hasta su hasta su clavicula.

Las manos de Maki se adentraron bajo su sudadera acariciando con suavidad su estomago y costados haciendo que se estremeciera con su toque suvieron hasta su sujetador y acariciaron sus pequeños pechos sobre este mientras que con su rodilla estimulaba su centro.

 _\- Maa... kiii...-_ Su espalda se arqueó y un suspiro de placer salio de su labios.

La nesecitaba... era en lo único que Nico podía pensar... y sabía que si no la paraba estarían a un punto sin retorno pero no sabía como detener a Maki... o mejor dicho... como detenerse a ella misma. Tampoco es como si quisiera...

Los labios de Maki sobre los de ella y sus manos espertas la estaban volviendo loca a cada segundo que pasaban... para su suerte o mala no tuvo que llegar a hacer algo cuando el timbre de la puerta las interrumpio sacandolas de su ensoñamiento.

Se separaron agitadas viendose a los ojos.

 _\- No vayas.-_ Le susurró con voz algo ronca la pelirroja con la intención de besarla de nueva cuenta y continuar. La pelinegra estuvo apunto de aceptar e ignorar a la persona a fuera y más al sentir los dedos de Maki presionar sobre su centro encima de sus pantaloncillos.

Pero otro toquido o más bien vario lograron sacar a Nico de su trance, solo coloco una mano en el rostro de la menor para evitar cualquier avance.

 _\- Espera... pu... puede seeer algo urgentee...-_

Ante la mirada que Nico le lanzo Maki no pudo más que quitarse sobre ella y suspirar derrotada. No podía negarle nada cuando la miraba así.

 _\- Esta bien, pero esto no se quedara así Nico-chan.-_

La pelinegra se estremecio y antes de que la pelirroja se arrepintiera salio de su habitación corriendo mientras trataba de arreglarse la ropa y cabello.

¿Como habían llegado a aquella situación? su corazón aun no dejaba de latir. Suspiro un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse y abrio la puerta.

 _\- ¿Interrumpo algo?.-_ Dijo sonriente una pelimorada al ver a la pequeña pelinegra todavía sonrojada por lo que casi ocurria en su habitación.

Nico se estremecio ante aquella pregunta era como si la Miko supiera lo que estaba pasando. _\- ¿De-de que hablas?.-_

 _\- De nada Nicochi~.-_ Entro al apartamento de la morena encontrandose a medio camino con una pelirroja que la miraba con el seño fruncido y que salia de la habitación de su "hija". Vaya, Nozomi sonrio internamente divertida

 _\- ¿Estas segura que no interrumpo algo Nicochi?.-_

 _\- ¡Ya te dije que no!.-_ Gritó sonrojada con la cabeza gacha.

 _\- Buu~ y yo que pense que mi pequeña al fin dejaría de ser una niña y se volvería toda una mujer~.-_

Nico solo se agarro la cabeza desesperada con toda la intención de azotarla contra una pared por las tonteria que escuchaba.

¿Por qué no podía tener amigas normales?

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí Nozomi?.-_ Gruñó la menor mirandola con los ojos entre cerrados en sospecha.

 _\- Maki-chan me lastimas... me haces sentir como alguien inoportuna~.-_ Dijo de lo más divertida irritando a Maki.

 _\- Responde.-_

 _\- Nicochi me invito a venir para que la ayudara a estudiar~.-_ Respndió sin borrar su sonrisa, no mentía, hubiera ido tambien Eri pero la pobre aun no se recuperaba de lo que le hicieron los hermanos pequeños de la pelinegra y ella solo había ido por que Nico le digo que iba estar a solas. Y vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba a solas si no con la pelirroja.

La pelinegra se tenso y sintió como si el ambiente se hubiera congelado. Rayos Nozomi y su bocota ya la había delatado. Aunque era cierto lo que decía la Miko, ese día solo planeaba pasar la mayor parte de la tarde con Maki y la noche estudiar con Nozomi y no es como si no hubiera pensado en la pelirroja para ayudarla gracias a ella tenía buenas caificaciones en su peor materia pero esos estudios eran peligrosos. Quien le decía a lo oji-rubí que ella no era capaz de equivocarse a propocito solo para que la menor siguiera "castigandola".

Era masoquista. Completamente masoquista.

 _\- ¿Estudiar?.-_ Preguntó la pelirroja alzando las cejas.

Al sentir la mirada penetrante de Maki en ella y ver la sonrisa picara de Nozomi, Nico solo pudo sonreir nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Oh vaya. Estaba en problemas...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **Pobre Nico-chan le van a dar duro por buscar ayuda en otro lado jajaja**

 **Si vas a juguetear con tu dulce pantera asegurate de no llamar antes a un curioso mapache que te arruine el momento la~la~la~ jejeje**

 **Mientras el par de tsunderes disfrutaban de su deliciosa compañia sus queridos suegros ya estaban organizando la boda XD jejeje Cuando Nico se entere jajaja eso es lo único que dire por el momento~.**

 **Espero y disfrutaran del capítulo~**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (25/06/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	13. Capítulo 11 El peor enemigo

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 11: Malas desiciones**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yazawa Nico se encontraba a solas en su salón de clases mientras observaba desde la ventana un hermoso atardecer. A esa hora ya casi estaban vacías las instituciones del plantel y por esa razón ella se encontraba ahí.

Nesecitaba estar a solas. Pensar.

Que ironía de la vida dos meses atrás se encontraban en la misma posición observando atraves de la ventana preguntandose de que manera podría dejar de querer aquella atrevida pelirroja y si embargo esta vez pensba en todo lo contrario que solo podía definirse asi misma con una sola palabra.

Idiota. Idiota. Yazawa Nico era la persona más idiota del mundo.

Suspiro con un deje de tristeza y sonrio levemente ante lo similar que realmente era lo único que faltaría para que la escena fuera parecíada a la de tiempo atrás sería que aparecieran Nozomi y Eri preguntandole si estaban bien pero conociendo a esas dos como lo hacía lo más seguro es que estaban en unas de sus ci...

 _\- Nicochi.-_

 _\- Nico.-_

Vaya hablando del par de demonios melosos. Sonrió divertida, ni se sorprendia , lo mayor que hizo fue reprocharse por su ingenuidad después de todo a Nozomi le encantaba entrometerse en su vida.

Se dio la vuelta. _\- Nozomi, Eri ¿qué hacen aun en la escuela?.-_

Pero ninguna le contesto y una gota de sudor cayo de su nuca al ver como la Miko se abrazaba a la Rusa en un acto dramatico.

 _\- Erchi, Nicochi no se asusto.-_

 _\- Ya, ya Nozomi.-_

Nico solo vio incredula aquella escena. Como querian que se asustara si practicamente Nico ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que las personas aparecieran de la nada y más si esas eran el par de enfrente de ella y cierta pelirroja acosadora. Solo rodo los ojos.

 _\- Dejen de jugar y contesten ¿qué hacen aquí?.-_

 _\- Nicochi aburrida~-_ Canturreó Nozomi y Nico entrecerró los ojos diciendose asi misma que fuera paciente _.- Solo estabamos preocupadas por nuetra pequeña e ingrata hija.-_

 _\- Pequeña._ \- Murmuró en voz baja la pelinegra con una aura asecina a su alrededor luego suspiro _.- Estoy bien.-_ Al ver que Nozomi alsaba las manos en amenaza se rindió _.- Esta bien si me pasa algo.-_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Nico?.-_ Preguntó Eri colocando una mano en su hombro sonriendole en señal de apoyo _.- Puedes decirnos después de todo somos tus padres.-_

 _\- Nozomi ya te contagio.-_ Dijo la pelinegra sin alguna expresión viendo la sonrisa orgullosa de la pelimorada y el puchero de la rusa. _\- Creo que...-_ Bajo la cabeza meditando lo que la estaba molestando y estaba apunto de decir.- _Yo...-_

 _\- ¿Tú...?.-_ La animó Eri.

 _\- Yo...-_

 _\- Quieres darte por vencida en el juego ¿ verdad Nicochi?.-_ Preguntó la pelimorada sorprendiendo a la más baja y confundiendo a una rusa.

 _\- Pero tú... ¿Comó..?.-_ Nozomi sonrió con un deje de misterio.

 _\- ¿Juego? ¿de que juego hablan Nozomi, Nico?.-_

 _\- Tranquila Erichi lo que pasa es que a nuestra pequeña le gusta jugar con su tierna gatita~.-_

 _\- Nico, jamás imagine que tú... ¡No! ¡Eres muy joven para esos juegos señorita!... ¡Jamás permitire que mi hija juegue esa clase de cosas, ire hablar con Maki en este instante y arreglaremos asuntos pendientes!-_

 _\- ¡Detente ahí Eri!... No se que diablos estes pensando pero ¡No esa clase de juegos Idiota!... ¡Además tengo la misma edad que ustedes! ¡Pervertidas!... ¡Y tú Nozomi deja de reirte y contesta! ¡¿Comó demonios sabes sobre eso?!.-_ Preguntó alterada y sonrojada hasta las orejas por la mirada y comentario que anteriores que le había dado Eri. Nozomi continuó sonriendo dandole a entender que no diria ni una palabra aunque la amenazaran, chasqueo la lengua enojada _.- No me digas que tús cartas te lo dijieron.-_

Nozomi se mantenía tercamente en silencio.

 _\- A veces me sorprendes Nozomi.-_ Volteó a ver a la rusa que tenía un interrogante en la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos de no entender absoutamente nada de lo que hablaban y por sentirse excluida, suspiro. _\- Semanas atrás Maki y yo apostamos en un juego de cual de las dos sería la primera en seder y decir nuestros sentimientos y yo_...- Una vez más bajo la cabeza viendo sus zapatos.

 _\- ¿Quiéres decirle?.-_ Preguntó Eri ya más tranquila y aliviada de no tener que enfrentar a su psicopata nuera.

Nico asintio _. - Se que perdería pero eso ya no me importa... últimamente Maki a estado haciendo cosas que me dejan más que en claro sus sentimientos que al principio pense que no tenía...-_ Al decir eso se gano una mirada de increduilidad de la Miko y Rusa, la pelinegra era demasiado densa _.-... y se que no tendría una confesión de sus labios como tanto queria pero sus acciones valen más que cualquier cosa.-_ Sonrió sincera con un pequeño rubor recordando la noche anterior en su habitación, la noche llenas de risas, ya que una sesión de estudio de un principio se había convertido en una pijamada improvisada de la pelinegra, la pelirroja y la pelimorada y sobre todo... del momento con la pianista y que si la Miko no hubiera llegado tal vez hubiera pasado algo más.

Antes de decir algo más Nozomi se lanzo sobre ella dandole un fuerte abrazo.

 _\- Nicochi que bien, estas siendo honesta y dejastes a un lado tú orgullo para tomar esta decisión. ¡Erichi! ¿No estas orgullosa de nuestra hija?.-_ Dijo la Miko emosionada volteando a ver a su Novia y sonriendo enternecida al ver la Rusa con lágrimas en su rostro.

 _\- ¡Esa es mi Hija!.-_ Dijo uniendo al abrazo familiar y Nico sonrio resignada. Sabía que apesar de molestarla siempre podría contar con ese par de dementes _.- Por cierto Nico ¿Donde esta Maki? me extraña que no este contigo.-_

La pelinegra suspiro. _\- Su padre queria hablar de algo con ella. Al parecer desistio de la idea de comprometerla.-_

 _\- No estas feliz Nicochi todo esta llendo bien.-_

 _\- Si, Nico y ¿cuando piensas decirle a Maki? de seguro y con eso le alegras el día tambien.-_

La pelinegra sonrio y antes de decir algo su télefono empezo a sonar con el tono del dueto de Maki y ella: Zurui yo Magnetic today. Se sonrojo por la mirada burlona de sus "padres" y con un suspiro saco su celular y al leer el mensaje una deslumbrante sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

 _\- Después de regresar del viaje.-_

 _\- ¿Viaje?.-_ Dijieron al únisono las otras dos confundidas.

 _\- El padre de Maki como compesación por lo que le hizo pasar le dio permiso de ocupar la casa en la playa y nos esta invitando a todas. De seguro en unos instantes les llegara a ustedes y a las demás el mismo mensaje.-_ Y como si lo hubietra invocado los celulares de la Miko y la Rusa comenzaron a sonar sincronizados y ambas de tono tenía la canción de su dueto: Garasu no Hanazono

Nico no entendía con que cara sus amigas se burlaban de ella si estaban igual o peor que ella. Bien dicen que de tal palo esta la astilla.

Bueno de todos modos eso no tenía importancia, miro de nuevo hacía a ventana y sonrio levemente.

 _"Pronto Maki-chan, pronto te dire como me siento. Por ahora espero disfrutar a tú lado en la playa y tabien con las demás por supuesto."_

Lo que Nico ni ninguna de las otras musas se cuestiono fue la verdadera razón del por que del viaje. Una razón que solo la familia Nishikino sabía...

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente muy pero muy temprano en la carretera...**

 **.**

Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Nico, Nozomi y Eri se encontraban sentadas y durmiendo dentro de un automovil, descansaban para tener todas sus energías para cuando llegaran a la playa y divertirse a lo máximo ya que por primera vez no irian a entrenar solo a divertirse. Desde en frente la persona que manejaba, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y de ojos violetas, la Madre de Maki, veía por el espejo retrovisor a su hija y a su futura nuera sentadas juntas, la pelinegra tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro de la menor mientras Maki tenía enterrada su cara en el cabello de Nico, ambas tenían sus manos entrelazadas. La doctora sonrio deseandole suerte a su pequeña para lo que tuviera planeado.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Apenas pusieron un pie en la playa y una vez que la señora Nishikino se hubiera marchado las nueves musas se divirtieron durante todo el día jugando y avergonzandose unas a otras por los trajes de baño que usaban, Eri tratando de cubrir a Nozomi y evitando que cualquiera de sus amigas la viera cuando a la Miko se le rompio la parte de arriba de su traje, Umi cuidando y regañando a Honoka mientras Kotori trataba de evitar cualquier asecinato, Nico y Hanayo discutiendo sobre la nueva canción de A-rise, cierta pelirroja gruñendo al ver como su Loli le prestaba más atención -una vez más- a Tsubasa aunque la pobre no estaba presente y Rin jugando una que otra broma a las chicas.

Al final de todo el día las musas cansadas de sus actividades esperaban pasientes que Nico terminara de preparar el banuete que leas había prometido.

Si, todo dictaba que ese día ya estaba por culminarse de no haber sido por que Nozomi a escondidas entro a la cocina mientras escondia algo entre sus ropas.

 _\- Nicochi.-_

 _\- Nozomi ¿qué quieres?. La comida estara lista en un momento pueden esperar un poco más-_ Dijo la pelinegra provando un poco del curry que preparaba una vez volteo a ver a la pelimorada que sacaba debajo de su blusa una botella de... ¿sake _?.-¿De donde...? ¿Qué haces con eso?.-_ La mirada de la pelimorada y su sonrisa le explicaron todo.

La pelinegra le arrebato la botella de las manos de su "madre" cualquiera pensaría que Nico usaria el sentido común guardando o tirando aquello por ahí, ya que era muy peligroso que la Miko tuviera algo así entre sus manos y asi de seguro evitaría la loca idea que tiene en mente pero no, en lugar de eso hizo algo que lleno por completo a su "madre" de orgullo. Abrio la botella de sake y lo rocio en el curry, lo avento al arroz, al ramen, a la ensalada -que tenía un bonito color rojo de todos los tomates-, un poco al pan, a la carne, al té y al jugo.

Volteó a ver a Nozomi y una sonrisa parecida a la de la Miko se formo en sus labios. Un acuerdo mutuó y silencioso se formo entre ambas.

O vaya que se iban a divertir y no es que el hecho de que Nico se juntara demasiado con Nozomi le estuviera contagiando un poco lo demente. Para nada... Solo digamos que la Idol numero uno del Universo tenía sus razones...

La primera queria que todas se relajan y disfrutaran del momento...

Segunda se moría de ganas de ver borrachas al Trio Soldier... más a su amada peirroja...

Y la tercera y última... Venganza... una pura y amigable venganza contra sus compañeras Musas y es que nadie juzgaría a la pequeña pelinegra de querer hacerlo, ella sabía que era la mejor cocinera de todas, claro, pero eso no les daba el derecho de encerrarla -nuevamente- en la cocina -de la misma manera que en el festival- solo para que cocinara todo y ninguna de sus queridas -sarcasmo- amigas se dignara a ayudarla... claro que Nozomi tampoco lo hizo pero bueno...

Con eso aprenderian -cuando les enseñara todo el material de chantaje que conseguiria esa noche- a no sobre-explotarla cocinando... _¡Di no a la sobre-explotación!_

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _\- ¡Esto esta delicioso Nico-chan!.-_

 _\- Nyaaa~ ¡este ramen es el mejor!.-_

 _\- E-el arroz esta muy ricoo~.-_

 _\- ¡Nico-chan es lo mejor que has preparado hasta ahora! tiene un sabor que no logro desifrar ¿que fue lo que le agregastes?.-_

 _\- Nada. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes~.-_ Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo inocente ganandose un coro de Aww~ de sus amigas.

Sorvió un poco de té de la taza que traía entre sus manos en el cual no tenía ni una pisca de Sake, no era tonta, ni ella ni Nozomi comerian algo a lo que le agrego aquello.

 _\- Esta carne esta deliciosa~. Nozomi di ahh~.-_

 _\- Lo siento Erichi ya estoy llena~.-_

 _\- ¡¿qué?!... ¡Nozomi te sientes bien nunca antes lo habías rechazado!.-_

 _\- Siempre hay una primera vez Erichi~.-_

Miro a cierta pelirroja que disfrutaba de su ensalada y sonrio diriguiendo una mirada de complicidad a Nozomi. Ahora solo faltaba esperar...

 **.**

 **Dos horas después...**

 **.**

Una camara de video grababa todo lo ocurria...

Honoka estaba teniendo un romance con el pan, que lo más seguro que si su novia, Tsubasa, la viera sentiria celos por eso...

Umi estaba siendo dominada por Kotori que estaba sentada sobre ella tratando de sacarle la blusa...

Rin y Hanayo cantaban la cucaracha mientras bailaban torpemente... en realidad estaban apunto de caerse...

Eri estaba... buen ella estaba dandole un sensual y muy erotico baile a la pelimorada que solo disfrutaba del espectaculo con una sonrisa gatuna...

Y Nico... Nico estaba que se moria de risa por todo lo que pasaba, se sostenía el estomago tratando de tranquilizarse lo cual veía completamente imposible todo era demasiado divertida para ella, miro al lugar en donde se encontraba el último integrante de Muse y toda la risa murio en su garganta.

Algunos pensarían que Maki borracha estaría haciendo algo similar a Eri y Kotori pero contra ella y sin embargo su amada pelirroja amante del tomate y de ella estaba sentada de manera elegante en un sillon, tenía las mejillas sonrojas -como todas las demás- con la diferencia de que seguía bebiendo té como si no le afectara el Sake en el, se mantenía en silencio ignorando a todo a su alrededor ¡hasta a ella la ignoraba!.

Nico hizo un puchero ella que esperaba a una Maki-chan más atrevida y con el alcohol solo le devolvían a la anterior pelirroja, la que era seria. Solto un suspiro y parandose se diriguio a la cocina por un poco de agua. De seguro nadie notaria que ya no estaba ahí por que seguirían concentradas en lo que hacían. O eso penso por que un par de ojos violetas la miraban todo el tiempo como un depradador cuidando a su presa...

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Nico suspiro guardando de nuevo la jarra de agua en el refrigerador y pensando que tal vez ya era la hora de hacer que sus amigas se fueran a dormir luego lo penso con más detenimiento negando y diciendose que las dejaría así hasta que ellas cayeran dormidos. La pelinegra no queria cargar a ninguna al menos de que fuera Maki pero ella se veía completamente bien.

De pronto sintio una calida respiració en su cuello y vio como a cada lado de ella un brazo se colocaba acorralandola. Trago grueso pués era más que obvio quien era la persona atrás de ella, con lentitud volteo encontrandose con su amada.

 _\- ¿Por qué?.-_ Preguntó la pelirroja con la visión ligeramente borrosa. Maki no sabía que le pasabasolo que desde que vio a la pelinegra irse a la cocina su cuerpo se movio por si solo siguiendola.- _¿Por qué Nico-chan...?.-_

 _\- ¿Por qué, qué Maki?.-_ Preguntó nerviosa por la mirada de la pelirroja y por que pensaba que había descubierto que por culpa de Nozomi y de ella estaba borracha.

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿por que apesar de todo lo que he hecho Nico-chan aun no me lo dice?.-_

 _\- Maki.-_ La miro con sorpresa entendiendo de que hablaba.

 _\- Chan...-_

 _\- Yo... yo no puedo.-_ Bajo la cabeza apenada.

 _"No así. No mientras estes ebria. Quiero que estes en tus cinco sentidos cuando te dija mis sentimientos. Cuando te diga como con tu sola presencia haces que mi corazón lata tan aprisa."_

Sin embargo Maki no era capaz de leer la mente para saber sus pensamientos lo que la llevo a pensar en lo peor. Abrio la boca indiganda. Por alguna razón el alcohol estaba haciendo que inseguridades que no deberían estar ahí aparecieran.

 _"¿No puede? Es que Nico-chan... es que Nico-chan no me ama y todo este tiempo a estado jugando conmigo_ " Pensar en aquello le dolio demasiado.

No podía. Su Nico-chan no podía ser tan cruel con ella ¿o si?.

 _\- ¿No me amas?.-_ Susurró debilmente bajando la cabeza y al no recibir alguna contestación comenzo a deseperarse y recordar que su padre le había dado un limite de tiempo que si cuando regresara de ese viaje tendría que comprometerse con la persona que su padre quisiera si Nico y ella aun no eran novias. Por supuesto que si estuviera en sus cabales haría lo que anteriormente hizo ignorar la orden de su padre por que ella estaba disfrutando del juego que ambas llevaban y no le importaba seguir con ello más tiempo, pero el alcohol no la estaba ayudando a pensar bien.

La tomo del mentón haciendo que la viera y unio sus bocas, besandola, atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella. Nico no se resistio coloco las manos en sus hombros y ese gesto Maki lo mal interpreto pensando que queria alejarse de ella. No iba a permitirlo, con sus manos sujeto las de la pelinegra haciendo que la espalda de la morena chocara contra refrigerador y las coloco sobre su cabeza.

Con sus labios comenzo a repartir pequeñas mordidas en su cuello sacando uno que otro gemido por parte de la más baja haciendola llegar a una conclusión:

Nico-chan solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus caricias... asi que... asi que tal vez había una oportunidad de hacer que se "enamorara" de ella.

Bajo una de sus manos -aligerando el agarre que tenía en la pelinegra y sin soltarla- colocandola sobre el pecho de la morena dandole un suave apretón provocando un gemido

 _\- Maki de-detentee... ahh...-_ Trató de detenerla pero Maki no escucho solo metio su mano de bajo de la ropa de Nico tocando el pecho de la morena haciendo a un lado su sujetador.

 _" Suave"_ Pensó y con su dedo pulgar con movimientos circulares toco el pezón de la morena, luego comenzo a desabrochar aquella blusa blanca para poder verla más expuesta a su amada.

Pero cuando iba a continuar avanzando un dolor en su mejilla derecha la detuvo tan concentrada estaba en sus acciones que no se dio cuenta del momento en el solto a la pelinegra dandole permiso para lo que hizo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejo de hacer lo que hacía, se alejo de Nico, llevando su mano a aquel lugar afetado sin creer lo que había pasado.

Nico-chan... la había... abofeteado.

Diriguio su vista a la morena y el solo ver sus lágrima hizo que cualquier rastro de alcohol se fuera de inmediato de su sistema cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer sin notar siquiera que la mirada de Nico y las lágrimas no eran por sus acciones si no por el hecho de que la pelinegra estaba perpleja de lo que ella hizo.

Ella solo había golpeado a Maki... la había lastimado...

 _\- Ni-Nico-chan... yo...-_ La pelinegra no le permitio continuar paso a lado de ella dejandola a solas en la cocina y con la idea de que había arruinado todo su futura relación...

 **.**

 **(Omaeke perdido del capítulo 4XD)**

 **.**

Nozomi se diriguia a la habitación del club mientras hacía un ligero puchero se le había olvidado la camara de video en el club y tenía que ir por ella si ya que la neecitaba para estar grabando más NicoMaki, lo malo es que tenía que posponer su sesión de parfairt para más tarde. Entro y encontro el salón vacío desde la puerta comenzo a recorrer el lugar recordando donde había dejado la camara hasta que su mirada se detuvo en uno de los estantes en donde el lente brillaba. Camino hacía ahí y al tener su camara en sus manos se dio cuenta de un detalle importante... la camara estaba prendida.

Sonrio pensando en que cosas pudo haber grabado sin que nadie lo notara.

Lo puso a reproducir mientras tomaba asiento.

La primera parte mostraba a Honoka en el salón sola comiendo tranquilamente pan mientras mamtenía una platica con Tsubasa por télefono.

Lo adelanto.

Lo siguiente mostraba un inocente, tierno y dulce momento RinPana...

Lo volvió a delantar.

Lo proximo era un momento KotoUmi y a diferencia del anterior ese no tenía nada de inocente.

 _\- Pobre Umi-chan...-_ Murmuró en voz baja adelantandolo y deteniendose en una escena bastante peculiar.

En esa escena se podía ver a Nico sentada sobre las piernas de Maki. Ambas tsunderes se retaban con la mirada y dicían algo sobre un juego.

 _\- Ara ara al parecer las cosas se pondrán aun más interesantes.-_ Murmuró y una enorme sonrisa que le haría competencia al gato Cheshire se formo en sus facciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **...**

 **Alguien... le puede explicar a la autora como si las cosas se veían e iban tan increiblemente fantasticas termino con... con este desenlace. Por que de verdad que no lo entiendo y eso que yo lo escribi... o.O...**

 **\- Suspira- Bueno~ que más da espero y les gustara el capítulo y el omaeken que misteriosamente apareciero en el... aja misteriosamente ¬,¬ jejeje**

 **Dejando eso de lado nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Ya solo faltan dos y el epilogo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (08/07/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	14. Capítulo 12 Perdí

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 12: Perdí...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maki se encotraba todavía en la cocina viendo directamente hacía la puerta de la cocina donde Nico había salido minutos antes.

El ligero ardor que sentía en su mejilla no se comparaba ni siquiera a lo sentía en ese segundo en su pecho.

¿qué había hecho?

¿qué demonios había hecho?

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de ir trás ella y de... de... de hacer algo, simplemente algo pero qué... por dentro sentía que todo se estuviera acabando frente a sus ojos sin hacer algo y ella había sido la culpable.

Pero ese impulso lo mantuvo abajo recordando las lágrimas que salían de aquellos hermosos ojos rubí.

No sabía que hacer, se recargo en el refrigerador y se deslizo en el hasta tocar el suelo y miro hacía el piso con la mirada perdida.

Recordo el día en el que el tonto fanboy que se le confeso a la morena, por que lo recordaba, eso ni siquiera era semejante a esto. No pensandolo bien si, si lo era, en aquel entonces se sintio amenazada por alguien más y simplemente no dudo en actuar. En defender lo que era suyo pero... pero ahora aunque quisiera hacerlo sentía que solo lo arruinaria más.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos. Maki sabía que no tenían que confesarse o decirse nada, ambas tenían más que en claro sus sentimientos y si la misma pelirroja tenía duda esas se habían disipado cuando Nico-chan estuvo apunto de llorar frente a ella por solo decirle que estaba comprometida. Si eso no comprobaba nada ¿entonces que lo hacía?.

Además, disfrutaba de su juego, estaba segura que si ambas se hubieran confesado desde el principio no hubieran pasado por todo eso que vivieron. Como el día de la obra, el beso de Eri y Nico-chan, lo más seguro es que se hubiera enojado, se sentiría celosa, lo hubiera negado por que su orgullo estaría herido y no hubiera hablado con Nico-chan durante un tiempo hasta que se le pasara y que había hecho en lugar de eso se vistio con un traje ridiculo y le trato de mostrar que ella era mejor, que siempre que pasará algo similar ella haría algo así... y de ese recuerdo habían más que tal vez su timidez no la hubieran ayudado hacer.

Bufó molesta pero si era así porque había actuado tan irrasionalmente.

De verdad que no se entendía.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? En los libros que tenía no venía sobre ello.

 _\- Makichi.-_ also la vista encontrandose con la Miko que encunclillas estaba frente a ella viendola preocupada _.- ¿Estas bien?.-_

La pelirroja sonrio suavemente.

 _\- ¿Por qué siempre estas para mi cuando lo nesecito Nozomi?.-_

 _\- Somos amigas Maki-chan. Eso hacen las amigas ya te lo había dicho._

 _\- La lastime. Lo arruine Nozomi.-_ La pelimorada la vio. Eso mismo le había dicho Nico cuando la vio salir de la cocina con la cabeza gacha mientras ella acababa de tapar a la demás musas que se habían quedado dormidas.

 _\- Nicochi.-_

 _\- Lo arruine Nozomi, soy una idiota.- La miro sonriendole de una manera triste muy poco usual en ella.- La lastime.- Volvio a mirar su mano._

 _\- Nicochi qué...-_

 _\- Por favor Nozomi dejame sola no quiero hablar con nadie.-_

Agitó su cabeza. Se había preguntado que había pasado para que su mejor amiga estuviera así y al ver a Maki de la misma forma

 _\- Quieres contarme.-_ Así lo hizo Maki _.- No fue tu culpa, lo sabes.-_

La pelirroja no contesto aun seguía confundida y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.. Acaricio el cabello de la pelirroja maternalmente tal vez era hora de que Maki-chan diera el siguiente paso y sabía exaptamente que decirle.

 _\- Sabes Maki-chan a veces no es tan malo perder.-_

 _\- ¿Crees que estoy preocuoda por eso?.-_

Nozomi no dijo nada solo la miro con una sonrisa.

 _\- no lo estoy... yo-yo se que Nico-chan me quiere y yo... antse de que terinara el viaje.-_ Bajo la cabeza avergonzada jugando con su mechon e cabello _.- Este viaje... Yo... yo tenía planeado decirle...mi-mis sentimientos.-_ Por un momento a Nozomi le parecio ver aquella chica que había ido a verla al templo por que no sabía que le ocurria últimamente cuando estaba cerca de Nico

 **.**

 **Inicio del Flashback .Meses atrás~**

 **.**

 _\- Nozomi ¿de que estas hablando? Estoy siendo seria y tú... tú me dices eso.-_

 _\- ¿que tiene de malo?.-_

 _\- ¿qué tiene de malo? tú... tú solo...-_ Ni pronunciarlo podía la idea le parecía exagerada.

 _\- Mencione que te gusta Nicochi.-_

 _\- ¡Eso!. ¿Como puedes creer que yo...? ¿qué ella...? ¿que a mi...?... ¡aah!...-_ Al ver como la pelirroja se sostenia el cabello con el rostro rojo sonrio con picardía.

 _\- Supongo que me equivoque.-_ Maki asintió un par de veces por que ella no... ¿o si _?.- Bueno supongo que a Makichi no le molestara entonces que Nicochi salga con alguien más~.-_

 _\- ¿qué?... No-no es como si me importara pero a que te refieres.-_ Preguntó mirandola con extrañeza pero Nozomi no pudo notarlo por que le había dado la espalda.

 _\- Ya sabes algunos de su fans se le han declarado, es la Idol numero uno y muchos estan trás de ella.-_ Maki se tenso y su mirada se oscurecio de solo pensarlo ¿eso no podía ser cierto?... ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿por qué estaba pensando en una manera violenta de alejar a esos chicos _?.- Muy pronto andara con alguien~, se tomara de las manos~, se diran cosa al oido~, se besaran~...-_

 _\- Be-beso...-_ Apretó los puños con fuerza y achico los ojos.

 _\- Si y más cosas~ es una lastima para_ _ **todos**_ _que Nicochi ya hubiera dado su primer beso~.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_ Se acerco a la pelimorada a pasos lentos y estendiendo sus manos.

 _\- Es una historia graciosa sabes jejeje~.-_

 _\- ¿Quién fue...?.-_

 _\- Jejeje yop~.-_ Dijo dandose la vuelta pero no espero que Maki estuviera justo detrás de ella y que en el momento en el que se había volteado la sujetara por los hombros y que en su rostro hubiera una extraña sonrisa amenazante. _"Jejejeje ¡se lo ceyo!~"_

 _\- Nico-chan es Mia. Solo Mia nadie tiene derecho a tocarla. Entiendes... Ahora, Dime que estas bromenado y prometo no hacerte mucho daño.-_ Nozomi la vió con ligera sorpresa al pricipio para luego sonreir ampliamente divertida y segundos después Maki noto lo que hacía, la solto y sonrojada le dijo. _\- A-ayuda.-_

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback...**

 **.**

Sonrió para si misma.

 _\- ¿Y, qué te detiene de hacerlo ahora?.-_

Maki la vio fijamente.

 _\- Es que no escuchaste, la hice llorar y si Nico-chan no quiere verme.-_

 _\- Maki-chan, Nicochi jamás se enojaría contigo.-_

 _\- ¿comó puedes estra segura?.-_

 _\- Es mi mejor amiga, deberías saberlo.-_ Nuevamene la pelirroja bajo la cabeza meditando _.- Y si lo esta, estoy segura de que sabrás que hacer para animarla. Entonces Makichi ¿qué te detiene hacerlo?.-_

Cierto, que la detenía. Se puso de pie con desición.

 _\- Nada .-_ Cunado estuvo apunto de salir se detuvo.- _Aunque me pregunto porque habre actuado de esa forma.-_ Se preguntó la pelirroja diriguiendole una mirada a la pelimorada que solo sonrio grande con inocencia para después de unos segundos encogerese de hombros y restarle importancia al asunto _.- Da igual. I-ire hablar con Nico-chan para solucionar las cosas... y Nozomi-_

 _\- ¿Umm?.-_

 _\- Gracias.-_

Y sin más salio dejando a una muy aliviada Miko y con una mirada brillante.

 _\- De nada Maki-chan.- Ahora donde había dejado su camara~._

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Se encontraba Nico recostada boca arriba sobre una cama con las luces apagadas mientras veía con gran detenimiento su mano.

¿por qué lo había hecho?

¿Porque la había parado?

¿Porqué la había golpeado?

No había querido golpearla, es más ni siquiera había querido pararla realmente. Solo, solo no quería que las _cosas_ ocurrieran de esa forma, en ese estado y lo sabía, por muy cursi que pareciera ella no queria que su primera vez de ambas fuera con Maki ebria y ¿si no lo recordaba al día siguiente y si pensaba que Nico se aprovecho de ella?.

Después de todo había sido ella quien habia hechado aquello en la comida.

Ella solo queria divertise un poco ¿por qué Nozomi tenía un baile y ella no? ¡Nico queria su baile! y tal vez había obtenido algo más pero... ugh...

Se sento y miro hacía la puerta. Admitia que la única razón por la cual había escapado era por que no sabía que hacer... como verla... después de pegarle.

Se quito las cobigas que la cubrían.

Había sido una tonta en posponer su declaración hasta después del viaje, se lo diría ahora.

Hablaría con ella. Si eso haría. Cuando apenas iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió revelando a la persona que siempre invadia sus pensamientos.

Se quedo quieta viendo el rostro sorprendido de Maki que al igual que ella permanecia quieta.

 _\- Ma...-_ Ni tiempo le dio de decir algo cuando la pelirroja ya la haía abrazado con fuerza escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro tuvo que abrazarla cuando Maki comenzo a guiarla de espaldas hasta que estuvo recostada de nueva cuenta en la cama. Con la pelirroja sobre ella.

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta ¡¿que demonios?!

Maki se separo de ella colocando cada brazo a laso suyo sosteniendo su peso en ellos apesar de estar a oscuras Nico pudo apresiar un sonrojo en el rostro de la menor y el como apretaba con fuerza los labios.

 _\- Nico-chan yo-yo siento lo que te he hecho en la cocina. Yo no queria lastimarte.-_ Le dijo con la cabeza gacha avergonzada y con lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos. La pelinegra abrió la boca ¡No! Se suponía que tenía que ser ella quien se disculpara no Maki. No podía permitir que Maki se quedara con toda la carga.

 _\- Maki...-_

 _\- Yo-yo de verdad lo lamento yo-yo...Nico-chan yo...-_ Maki suspiro hondo y la vio a los ojos. Se lo diria. _\- Te- te amo.-_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo la sonrisa de Nico por que no había sido la única en haber pronuanciado aquellas palabras, la misma Nico lo había dicho al mismo tiempo.

Al recuperarsede su sorpresa y ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba continuó.

 _\- ¿Nico-chan, qui-quieres ser mi novia?.-_ Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas viendola con una expresión timida que derritio el interior de Nico que solo coloco una mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

 _\- Maki-chan...-_ Maki no la dejo decir más por que el solo hecho de que la volviera a llamar como antes era suficiente para saber que había aceptado. La beso lentamente contraria a cualquier otro beso que le hubiera dado antes.

Nico correspondio aquel beso de la misma manera.

Habían perdido ambas y aquien le importaba ese resultado si al final de cuentas pudieron dejar sus orgullos de lado y estaban como desde el principio debieron haber estado... Juntas.

 **.**

 **(Omaeke...)**

 **.**

Detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que pasaba en la habitación en donde estaban el par de tsunderes se encontraba Nozomi en su mano derecha sostenía una camara de video en donde grababa cada cosa que sucedia dentro. Cerró la camara y sonrió ampliamente al ver como se besaban y luego se daban las buenas noches era obvio que su diversión había acabado. Se recargo en la pared a lado de la puerta y de su bolsillo saco una carta, la vio detenidamete con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos.

 _\- Al fin pudieron alcanzarse la una a la otra.-_ Susurró en voz baja para no llamar la atención de aquellas dos chicas que dormían en ese momento, cuando iba a darse la vuelta e irse a la sala frente a ella se encontro con el rostro llenos de lágrimas y sonrojado de su sexy y linda Erichi ¿qué no seguí durmiendo después de bailarle?. _\- ¿Erichi?.-_ Tal vez no debio haberla emborrachado para tener doble diversión. De verdad que "madre" e "hija" cometieron el grave error al hacerle eso a sus parejas.

 _\- Nozomiiii... Nozoomiii vash engarñarmeee con nuestra hija y nuera... ya-ya no me quieres... ahora quieres cometer incesto... ya no tee pareshco sexyyy.-_ Le dijo y Nozomi sonrio entretenida por semejante sugerencia.

 _\- Aunque es muy interesante esa sugerencia...-_ Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos d la Rusa _.- Maki-chan me mataría si llego a acercarme a Nicochi con esas intenciones...-_

Vio que Eri estaba apunto de hacer una rabieta, la tomo de lla mano guiandola a la habitación que compartirian ese día.

 _\- Además yo tengo a mi linda Erichi~.-_ Luego con un tono seductor agregó cerrando la puerta trás de si _.- pero si Eri-papá no me cree~ por que no dejas a Nozo-mamá demostrarte que tan sexy le sigues pareciendo.-_

 _Nota mental: No emborrachar de nuevo a nuestras queridas parejas si queremos evitar cualquier problema como lo exagerados celos y ocurrencias de PapaChika y una noche llena de placer o dormir a lado de una muy tierna y posesiva pantera después de resibir un amoroso beso... umm... Atte: Unas muy arrepentidas Nozo-mama y Nico-nii... Posdata: Ignorar la nota mental ¡No, nos arrepentimos de nada! ¡VIVA LAS CONSECUENCIAS POR ALCOHOL!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **...**

 **pff... pfff Nico-chan aprovecharse de Maki jajaja Ok, dejo eso de lado... Espero y difrutaran del penultimo capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos en el último~.**

 **Matta ne~ XD (28/07/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	15. Capítulo 13 Una nueva sensación

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 13: Una nueva sensasión...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¡¿AH?!.-_ Gritó una pequeña pelinegra escupiendo el jugo que bebia y a los pocos segundos comenzo a toser mientras un enorme sonrojo invadia su rostro.

Se preguntaran que sucede, simple . Ese día la pelinegra se encontraba en casa de la Miko y junto con Kotori habían decidido hacer una "reunión", bueno no reunión tanto la pelimorada y la modista la arrastraron con ellas solo por el hecho de que estaba "disponible", lo que en realidad significaba que Maki estaba ocupada ayudando a sus padres en quien sabe que, y que ella no tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos y su día de relajación para ella misma fue arruinado. Otra vez.

Nozomi solo pudo sonreír ampliamente ante tal reacción de la más baja mientras Kotori soltaba una risita que la hacía ver sumamente adorable a la vez que le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que no se ahogara.

 _\- ¡¿Pe-pe-pero que demonios estas preguntandome?!.-_

 _\- Estamos en confianza Nicochi no hay nada de malo.. aunque por tu reacción e de suponer que nada de nada a pasado~.-_

 _\- ¡Deja de hablar de eso!.-_ Alzo la mano amenazante como si quisiera golpearla para luego cruzarse de brazos _.- A-a-a-además no hay nada de malo con eso ¿o si?.-_

Nozomi la miro con tristeza y se llevo ambas manos al rostro mientras fingia un llanto y murmuraba algo como "Mi pobre "hija" sigue siendo una inocentona igual que su padre en sus años de "juventud"".

Hasta Kotori la veía con lastima como un pequeño perrito callejero y apaleado para luego acariciarle el cabello diciendo algo como; - _Pobre , pobre Nico-chan que pena siento por ti.-_ Repitiendo un par de veces el proceso con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos provocando un tic nervioso en Nico.

 _\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Deja de molestarme Kotori! Además una relación no se basa solo en el sexo... Pervertidas.-_ Masculló entre dientes lo último tratando de controlar el sonrojo en su rostro.

 _\- Nico-chan no puede hablar de lo que no a provado aun~ -_ Sorprendentemente ese comentario había sido por parte de la modista. Nico la miro con sockeada para luego mirar a su mejor amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _\- ¿Qué le hicistes a Kotori?-_

 _\- Cruel. ¿por qué piensas que hice algo?.-_ Nico continuo mirandola y decidio dejarla por la paz.- _Kotori-chan ya era así desde antes~.-_ A su lado la pajarita asintio... ¿un tanto orgullosa?. La pelinegra solo suspiro resignada sus amigas en definitiva tenían un par de tornillos safados.- _Pero Makichi realmente no...-_

 _\- ¡Vas a seguir con eso!.-_ Al ver las miradas de sus amigas supo que no tenía otra salida más que hablar ¿enserio por que siempre terminaba en ese tipo de cosas?. Supiro.- _No es mi culpa.-_ Murmuró avergonzada.

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_

 _\- ¡Qué no es mi culpa! ¡Es culpa de esa tsundere! ¡¿quien demonios se cree?! .-_ Ni la modista ni la Miko respondieron solo dejaron que la pelinegra se desahogara _.- Primero se la pasa acosandome y toqueteandome a cada oportunidad que tiene ¡y ni siquiera eramos novias! ¡Y ahora! ¡ahora que lo somos!... nada.-_ Su voz se volvio un poco más baja _.- De verdad que no la entiendo ni siquiera por que soy yo la que trato de dar ese paso ella siempre termina alejandose a veces me pregunto si ella...-_

 _-No pienses eso Nico-chan.-_ La corta de inmediato Kotori dandole un abrazo

 _\- Nicochi no has pensado que talvez Maki-chan teme lastimarte.-_

 _\- ¿ah?.-_ La miro sin comprender.- _Explicate.-_

 _\- Por lo que paso en la playa.-_ Nico la vio fijamente y a los pocos segundos abrio los ojos eso... no lo había pensado... aun que no tenía mucha logica. Fruncio el seño.

 _\- Pero si no estoy enojada por eso o algo.-_ Dijo en voz baja. _\- No entiendo porque iria a lastimarme... qu-quiero decir...-_ Mordio su labio provocando un puchero en ellos, desvio un poco la vista con el rostro completamente rojo haciendo que tanto Nozomi y Kotori se sonrojaran por aquella expresión tan inocente. Tan inocente que quisieron corromerla. Agitaron su cabeza quitandose aquellos pensamientos tenían que concentrarse en el problema de Nico y no en otra cosa. _\- Ese día estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía y fue nuestra culpa, más la tuya Nozomi... además de que fui yo quien le dio una bofetada soy yo quien debería estar preocupada por no volverla a lastimar.-_

 _\- Nicochi ese día estabas llorando.-_

 _-...-_

 _\- Tal vez deberias hacer algo para que no piense eso Nico-chan.-_ Le dijo Kotori con una suave sonrisa acariciando su cabello al ver que la morena se mantenía en silencio.

Nico suspiro derrotada viendo hacía el suelo _.- Pero no se que hacer.-_ Admitió, realmente no lo sabía, no queria que Maki pensara que lo que llevaba haciendo durante meses la podía lastimar Además no le agradaba que Maki tuviera que contener su lado apasionado solo por eso.

La Miko y la Modista se vieron con complicidad y la segunda se levanto para después regresar con una bolsa oscura.

 _\- Nosotras tenemos la solución Nico-chan~.-_ La pelinegra las miro.

 _\- No se por que siento que voy a terminar arrepintiendo por esto más tarde pero... ¿qué tienen en mente?.-_ De aquella bolsa la Miko saco algo que descoloco a la de ojos rubí _.- Pero si eso es solo...-_ Luego, cuando cayó en lo que amigas le estaban tratando de insinuar con solo mostrarle aquello, fruncio el seño mirandolas con rabia _.- Las odio, lo saben.-_

Tanto la modista y la Miko sonrieron y con una voz cantarina le dijieron.

 _\- Y nosotras te amamos Nico-chan ~/ Nicochi~...-_

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **.**

Nico estaba a solas en la enorme cocina de la mansión Nishikino observaba con detenimiento lo que traía en sus manos cuestionandose si realmente no se le estaba pegando un poco lo locas de sus amigas por aceptar aquella idea.

Un bostezo salio de sus labios interrumpiendo sus pensamientos el día anterior no había dormido nada por estar escuchando los consejos -cosas extrañas- que la Miko y la Modista le estaban dando. Por supuesto que no pensaba hacerle completamente caso. Esas chicas estaban demente por un momento penso que iban a hacerle algo -violarla- cuando le pidieron que pusiera una expresión inocente y ella como tonta les hizo caso y bueno tambien no era por que le diera pena hacer lo que le dijieron o algo ¡para nada! ella era Nico pero bueno regresando a lo importante el plan era sencillo solo tenía que hacer que la casa de pelirroja quedara a solas, para que así nadie las descubriera, en realidad no fue tan dificil como esperaba al parecer su suegra le había ayudado dandoles el día libre a sus empleados. De verdad que sus suegra comenzaba a ponerle los pelos de punta era demasiado parecida a Nozomi pués cuando la vio esa mañana solo le diriguio una sonrisa, un guiño y la palabra "suerte".

Suspiro lo mejor era poner en marcha el plan de Kotori solo esperaba no quedarse dormida antes que nada y que realmente funcionara.

.

Desde unos de las paredes observo a su adorada pelirroja que estaba acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala, sobre su rostro tenía un libro que hasta solo hace unos minutos estaba leyendo. Ella le dijo que no podían verse ese día y estaba ligeramente arrepentida por dejarla sola.

No, no podía a arrepentirse por mentirle lo que estaba haciendo era para ambas aspirando aire y con cuidado de ser escuchada se acerco a la menor colocandose frente a ella.

 _\- Maki-chan.-_ La llamó alsando su voz y la nombrada de inmediato se paro provocando que el libro cayera y sentandose.

 _\- ¡Nic...-_ Se quedó en silencio viendola con los ojos bien abiertos sonrio de medio lado sentandose sobre las piernas de Maki viendo como esta se quedaba con la boca semi abierta de la pura sorpesa y con los brazo estendidos y quietos. Le dio la mejor sonrisa lasiva acercando su rostro quedando a tan solos pocos centimetros de distancia.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa...? ¿No estas contenta por verme?.-_ Also una ceja divertida.- _¿No vas a decirme nada? Te a comida la lengua el gato.-_ Murmuró con algo de burla depositando un beso en la mejilla de la menor para alejarse de nuevo _.- o sera que...-_ Paso su mano sobre su propio cuerpo de forma al sugerente.- _te gusta lo que ves~.-_ Se acerco más tratando de provocarla y esperando su reacción.

...

Dos minutos pasaron y ningún movimiento por parte de la menor. Nico empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante eso y la mirada perdida de Maki.

...

Tres minutos más y su confianza comenzaba a decaer.

...

 _"Creo que se rompio... definitivamente esto fue demasiado para mi "inocente" Maki-chan. Me siento como una depravada"_ Pensó al sexto minuto parandose y dandole a espalda.

A lo mejor debio haber efectuado el plan de Nozomi y no el de Kotori.

Suspiro un poco desepcionada tal vez si estaba desesperada lo mejor que haría sería esperar a que Maki estuviera lista y no asaltarla sexualmente como la demente de la Miko le aconsejo. Además no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer aquello. Nesecitaba una siesta.

Estaba a punto de irse y ponerse su ropa para poder estar con Maki con más tranquilidas cuando las manos de esta sujetaron sus brazos y la hicieron sentarse sobre su regazo como muchas otras veces le había hecho hacer.

 _\- Eres injusta Nico-chan.-_ Le susurró en su oido Maki.

 _\- Eh.-_ Fue lo único que pudo decir desconsertada

 _\- Me cuesta demasiado trabajo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti.-_ La menor acaricio con suavidad sus brazos de arriba a bajo _.- y tú vistiendo de esta forma tan...-_ Maki solto un suspiro y empezo a depositar ligeros besos en los hombros descubiertos de su amada hasta capturar en sus propios labios lóbulo de su oido sacando de los labios de la morena una pequeña exclamasión _.- Provocatia y adorable...-_

 _\- Nu-nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.-_

 _\- Lo se.-_ Paso sus brazos alrededor de su estomago estrechandola en un calido abrazo deseando sentirla más cerca _.- Pero no quiero lastimarte...-_

Nico abrio los ojos ante aquel comentario. Así que Nozomi al final de cuentas no se había equivocadoen sus supociciones cuando iba a voltear para tratar de aclarar aquello como Kotori le había dicho sintio como Maki la abrazaba con más fuerza.

 _\- No te voltes o no podre controlarme.-_ Le murmuró su respiració se estaba volviendo cada vez más agitada y su en su pecho su corazón no dejaba de latir con frenesí por tener así a su Nico-chan.

De verdad que había sido honesta al decirle aquello. No queria hacerle daño no después de haberla hecho llorar. No queria ser la causante de sus lágrimas, queria ser la causante de aquellas sonrisas que tanto amaba en aquel rostro.

Pero verla visto y tenerla sobre sus piernas solo vestida con un delantal blanco con pantaletas y sujetador le estaba haciendo imposible detener cualquier impulso de si misma.

Detener el impulso de acercarla aun más, de tocarla, de pasar su manos por todo su cuerpo. De la misma forma en como sus manos tocaban su estomago. Si apenas podía alejarse cuando la besaba pero ahora... pero ahora... su instinto trataba de dominarla... de hacer que la acorralarla ... de deborarla y hacerle todo aquello que terminaba en "arla".

 _\- No quiero que te controles Maki-chan.-_ Le dijo apartando las manos que la apresaba y aun sentada se dio la vuelta para ver aquella mirada entrecerrada y llena de deseo que le dirijia _.- Me gusta el lado apasionado de Maki-chan.-_ La sujeto por las mejillas atrayendola a ella y besandola dulcemente en los labios que poco a poco se fue intensificando..

Las manos de Maki de inmediato se fueron a su espalda sintiendo la suave y descubierta piel de la mayor, se separo quitando con gentileza aquel delantal, lo tiro al suelo.

Trajo grueso. Observando aquella delicada y preciosa figura de su Nico-chan.

Queria tocarla. Deseaba demostrarle con cada gesto, con cada toque sus sentimientos que en ese preciso segundo estallaban en su pecho.

Queria tocarla, solo con sus dedos, recorreria cada parte de su cuerpo, sus hombros, su pecho, su estomago, sus piernas, todo, mientras con sus labios la besaría con ternura disfrutando del dulce sabor de la boca de la morena. Lo demás lo haría con sus dedos. Solo con sus dedos.

La tocaría suave y con delicadeza, tal como lo hacía con su piano.

Sus gemidos y suspiros se convertirian en una pieza que a Maki le encantaría creear y ser la única capaz de escuchar. Pero más que eso lo que queria era el que su linda pelinegra dijiese su nombre una y otra vez.

Le fasciaba.

La hacía sentir viva escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios.

La hacía sentir especial.

Por eso cuando al principio Nico dejo caer el sufijo le molesto. Había sido idiota al principio que Nozomi la hizo ver sus sentimientos que eran más que obvios aunque aun seguía con la duda si era cierto lo del beso o solo lo había hecho para que se molestara y apesar de que con aquellos libros había tratado de demostrarle a Nico lo que sentía con eso de que decía: "la mejor de trasmitirle a una persona un mensaje es por medio de los ojos" y ella en lugar de tomarse aquello metaforicamente como lo era lo hizo literalmente al mirarla fijamente todos los días y decirle que queria que fuera la madre de sus futuros hijos.

Lo curioso fue que no nesecitaba de eso por que ahora encontro una mejor manera de hacerlo.

Todo había comenzado por ese tonto fan declarando sus sentimientos a la muy auto-proclamada super Idol... y por el miedo de perder a su persona preciada. Miedo que ninguna debería haber sentido por que sus sentimientos habían estado entre ambas desde antes tal vez desde que se conocieron y en el instantes en que sus miradas se encontraron, pero las dos eran muy cabezotas para reconocerlo.

La recosto por completo en el sillon subiendose sobre ella colocandose entre medio de sus piernas, empezo a besarle y morderele con suavidad el cuello a la vez que la pelinegra le daba el axceso completo a este con sus manos recorrio su aquella tersa piel tocando su pequeño pecho sobre el sujetador, acario su estomago sacandole varios suspiros de gozo a su sempai, queria volverla loca y que solo la recordase a ella.

De pronto sintio y se estremecio cuando las manos de su pelinegra trataban de colarse bajo su camiseta tocando sus pechos de inmediato las retiro viendo su rostro sonrojado.

 _\- No, Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Pero yo tambien quiero tocar a Maki-chan.-_ Le reclamó haciendole un adorable puchero el cual atrapo con sus labios.

 _\- Por esta vez dejame a mi.-_ Y apesar su negación Nico le permitio seguir.

Maki volvio a tacar su cuello desde hace un momento había descubierto el punto debíl de Nico y queria seguir mimandola. Esta vez exploro sus pechos dejando por un lado el sujetador, apretandolos suavemente y sujetando entre sus dedos su pezón, llevo su boca a uno de ellos atrapandola con ella, succionandolo y lambiendo. Hizo eso por un par de minutos disfrutando cuando Nico le susurraba que continuara.

 _\- Ma-Maki-chan por-por favor to-to...-_ La calló con un beso impidiendo que continuara una de sus manos comenzar lentamente de su estomago hacia su zona intima mientras la otra seguía acariaciando su pecho al pricipio solo acaricio sus muslos luego palpo por ensima de sus pantis las cuales estaban humedas sacandole otra pequeña exclamasión.

 _\- Estas lista.-_ Le preguntó al darle un pequeño beso en los labios, al ver la a sentir y sin quitarle sus bragitas las aparto un poco y con uno de sus dedos empezo a tocarla lentamente.

 _\- Ah!.-_ Gimió Nico en su oido arqueandose. La sintió aferrarse a su espalda, enterrando sus uñas en su camisa negra. Se detuvo viendola directamente con una mirada llena de preocupación y gozo. _\- ¿Estas bien? si quieres me...-_ Unos labios la silenciaron.

 _\- Co-continua.-_

 _\- ¿Segura? no quiero lastimarte.-_

El pecho de Nico subia y bajaba ante su comentario no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura _.- Si-si te-te quiero Maki-chan y se que estara bien.-_ Le sonrio y ya más tranquila comenzo a introducir su dedo moviendolos con calma para que después sus movimientos fueran aumentando en viandole olas de placer por todo su cuerpo a Nico quien movia su cadera tratando de seguir su ritmo.

Placer, era eso lo que sentía Maki al tocar Nico-chan, al escucharla gemir contra su oido, al sentirla estremecerse ante sus caricias, sabía que disfrutaria más al tocarla y poder ver todas sus reacciones, era una sensacion que la llenaba de euforia como ningún otra apesar de que ella misma sintiera un hormigueo en su estomago y la humedad en su ropa le gustaba más hacer que Nico-chan gozara de sus atenciones.

 _\- Eres mia Nico-chan, solo mia.-_

La sintió tensarse y sabía que estaba apunto de terminar

Queria más de ella

La queria.

No, la amaba. La amaba aun más de lo que había imaginado.

Más de lo que podía soportar su pecho. Lo había no permitiria que nadie la apartara de su lado, movio más deprisa sus dedos haciendo llegar a su amada al muy esperado climax y sonrio cuando la pelinegra dio un grito mencionando su nombre.

Le beso con cariño los labio, la frente, las mejillas de la morena borrando con ello las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de aquellos ojos rubí que tanto amaba mientras la chica de bajo de ella trataba de regular la respiración.

La abrazo con fuerza como si temiera perderla y deposito una vez más un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Definitivamente no iba a permitir que nadie la separara de ella.

 _\- Ma-Maki-chan eso... eso fue.-_ Nico simplemente no tenía palabras para describir lo que había vivido .

 _\- ¿Sensasional?.-_ Preguntó orgullosa la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina sonrojando a la pelinegra que la golpeo suavemente en el brazo mientras inflaba las mejillas.

 _\- No te creas tanto.-_ Se quejó la morena aunque muy por dentro sabía que esa palabra estaba muy corta para lo que había sentido. Empezo a sentir los efectos del cansancio en su cuerpo y comenzando a cerrar los ojos levemente. El no haber dormido el día anterior le estaba cobrando factura. _\- Creo que deberiamos dormir.-_ Bostezo y se acurruco en el pecho de la menor tratando de buscar un poco de calor ya para la proxima ella tendría su revancha. Ahora se arrepentia de haberse mantenido despierta la noche anterior.

 _\- ¿Dormir?.-_ Murmuró la pelirroja viendo a la morena en su pecho, acaricio su hombros y sonrio. _\- ¿Quién dijo algo de dormir Nico-chan~.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ Dijo Nico cuando volvio a quedar bajo el cuerpo de Maki.

 _\- La noche es joven. Además tengo que recompesarte por todo el tiempo que te hice esperar.-_ Y sonrió de esa manera que ponía a la mayor a sus pies mientras cerraba sus ojos dandole un aire inocente _.- Así que preparate para el segundo round... por cierto ¡Mañana no iremos a la escuela! .-_ Exclamó con emosión.

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!.-_

Por Kami. Nico tenía el presentimiento que había creado a un moustrou.

¡Jamás volveria a seguir los consejos de Nozomi y Kotori sin importar que lo hubiera gozado tanto!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **Y... este es el Final...**

 **...**

 **Matta ne~. XD (02/09/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	16. Especial 3 Omaekens

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Especial 3: Omaekens**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Omaeke 1er mes de noviazgo Entre Nekos y Tachis)**

 **.**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún se sentía completamente cansada.

Lo peor es que todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando por la forma graciosa en la que caminaba y por las enomes ojeras que traía ese día. ¡Hasta parecía Mapache! y la única mapache en esa escuela era Nozomi y ella no queria quitarle ese lugar.

Todo era culpa de esa malvada pelirroja que no la queria dejar dormir y que apenas hace una hora se quedo dormida en la comodidad de su cama. Quien pensaría que Nishikino Maki-chan tenía una fuente inagotable de energía. Bien dicen que los serios son los peores y eso lo confirmo en esa noche.

Se estremeció.

Pero era culpa de Nozomi se dijo, esa Miko que le metio ideas extrañas en su cabeza pero era más su culpa por hacerle caso. Siempre terminaba igual por seguir las locas ideas de sus amigas. ¿Cuando iba aprender?

Aunque si era honesta lo había disfrutado. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces lo habían hecho ese día. Un hilo de baba bajo por su mentón...

¡¿Con un demonio pero en que estaba pensando?! ¡Ella no era ninguna pervertida como sus amigas!

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, se limpio la boca y agito fuertemente la cabeza tratando de quitar los sucesos de anoche.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea y se encontro con sus amigas -exepto cierta pelirroja quien por cierto tal vez estaba molesta por que Nico se escapo de su casa esa mañana- que platicaban entre si y que al verla se callarón mientras se lanzaban una mirada complice. Por alguna razón tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Y ese algo la involucraba a ella -como siempre- así que cuando iba a regresar por donde venía para evitar cualquier nuevo trauma.

Kotori la había atrapado.

¡Por dios! ¡Kotori la había atrapado! y cerrado la puerta para que no escapara, vio incrédula alma pura de Muse -ya no tan pura, ya la habían corrompido-, por esa traición y esta solo le sonreia.

¡Queria llorar! Suspiro y vio la mirada burlona que todas le lanzaban.

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_ Se cruzó de brazos. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

 _\- Nada Nicochi, solo queriamos darte algo.-_

 _\- ¿Darme algo?.-_ Also una ceja curiosa y sus alarmas comenzaron a gritar que saliera de ahí o algo le sucederia.

 _\- Maki-chan y tú llevan un mes de noviazgo así que te compramos algo para celebrarlo.-_ Dijo Honoka con una gran sonrisa y ella al escuchar que le comprarón algo decidio ignorar a su instinto y pensar que estaba juzgando de más a sus amigas.

 _\- ¿Comprarme?.-_ Estendió sus manos esperando dicho regalo.

 _\- Cierra los ojos Nicochi~.-_ Sus alarmas sonarón con mayor intensidad y las miro desconfiada.

 _\- No. Damelo.-_ Ordenó.

 _\- Nicochi.-_ Amenazó Nozomi con las manos en alto. Negó con la cabeza consecutivaente y retrocedio unos pasos. Ni loca cerraba los ojos, mejor se iba de ahí _.- ¡Kotori-chan ahora!.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ Fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca y ver completamente a oscuras. La modista la había golpeado.

Desperto quince minutos más tarde y se encontraba recostada sobre algo suave.

 _\- Itte...-_ Se llevo las manos a la cabeza sobandosela ¿que había pasado?. Abrió los ojos con lentitud viendo que aun se encontraba en la azotea y recordando lo ocurrido ¡Kotori y Nozomi pagarían!. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, a decir verdad era bastante comodo donde se encontraba y como aun estaba cansada penso en que dormirse un poco no le caería mal. Se dio la vuelta se acurruco más cerca en esa calida "almohada" abrazandola sin siquiera cuestionarse como una almohada llego al techo.

Sus amigas eran raras después de todo y cuestionarselo sería como preguntarse que tan extenso era el espacio esterior.

 _\- Ara~ ara~ Nicochi esta cariñosa el día de hoy con su Nozo-mamá~... Maki-chan se pondra celosa~-_ La pelinegra gruño un "vete" dando un manotazo al aire y enterro más su cara en esa "almohada". Solo pensaba en dormirse. Ronroneó ligeramente como un gatito al sentir una mano sobre su cabello acariciandolo y pudo escuchar una pequeña risa.

 _\- Nicochi~ abre los ojos~.-_

 _\- De... ja... me...-_

 _\- Nicochi.-_ Nozomi comenzo moverla y Nico queria volver a llorar ¡Nadie iba a dejarla dormir ese día!.

Primero Maki-chan ahora el mapache ¡¿Por qué kami?! ¡¿por qué te empeñabas en mandarle más locuras a su vida?!

Con fastidio abrio los ojos viendo hacía arriba encontrandose cara a cara con la pelimorada que solo le guiño un ojo. Ni siquiera la vio bien cuando reparo en donde estaba recostada.

Sobre las piernas de Nozomi y hasta solo hace unos segundos tenía su cara en su estomago. Se paro de prisa, cayendose de espaldas y quitandose la manta que cubria su cuerpo. Espera un segundo ¡¿de donde demonios salio una manta?! o.k mejor no preguntar de algo que no deseaba respuesta de seguro el saberlo aumentaria otro trauma, solo la hizo aun lado. No queria saber nada.

Se arrastro lejos de la Miko sin verla ahora que notaba sentía un poco de frio en el cuerpo. Tal vez debio quedarse con la manta.

 _\- Tú-tú-tú-...-_

 _\- ¿Yo?.-_

 _\- ¡¿Qué me estabas haciendo?!.-_

 _\- Nada~ Nicochi era quien le daba mucho amors a su Nozo-mamá~.-_

La frente de Nico se torneo azul y se estremecio _.- ¡Yo-yo-yo no hice nada!.-_ Guardo silencio y volvio a recordar lo que le hicieron _.- ¿Donde esta Kotori?.-_ Preguntó encarandola viendola directo al rostro tratando de intimidarla.

 _\- Por que no simplemente miras bien a tu ardedor Nicochi~.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ Nico no entendia aquello pero así lo hizo y en ese segundo noto que las demás musas estaban a lado de la pelimorada pero no era aquello que la sorprendio y la hizo abrir sus ojos a más no poder si no el como vestían. Y de igual forma recorrio con su mirada a la Miko. ¿como no se dio cunta de como vestia antes seria un mistero?

Umi, Eri y Hanayo que estaban sonrojadas llevaban orejas y cola de gato del mismo color de su cabello, mientras Kotori, Nozomi, Rin y Honoka que sonreian orgullosas llevaban un sombrero, un cinturon, esposas, chaquetas, dijamos que un conjunto de policias y curiosamente la Modista y la Miko tambien tenían una correa en sus manos.

 _\- ¿Qu-qué demonios?.-_ Preguntó en shock sin ser capaz de formar alguna oración coherente en ese momento. Enserio ya tenía que conseguirse nuevas amigas que no estuvieran dementes _.- ¿Por qué visten así?.-_

 _\- Como por que Nicochi~ es que no vez que estos vestidas como lo que somos.._

Nico solo entrecerro los ojos aun sin entender nada. _\- ¿Ah? explicate.-_

 _\- La sumisas...-_ Señalo a su novia a la arquera y Hanayo, las primeras dos tenían una aura sombria y la menor una suave sonrisa _.- y las dominantes...-_ Se señalo asi misma aun con aquel orgullo, a las dos pelinaranjas y a la modista que solo alsaron el mentón. ¿Honoka dominante? vaya eso si que fue sorpresa la admiración que sentía hacía Tsubasa-sama bajo un poco.

Nico inflo las mejillas soltandose a reir por tan divertida respuesta. No se lo había esperado para nada. Luego miro a Umi y Eri y con una sonrisa burlona dijo _\- Siempre supe que estaban domesticadas~.-_

 _\- Mira quien lo dice.-_ Murmuró Umi más molesta que avergonzada.

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ Volvio a decir y la rubia la señalo. Nico solo se vio a si misma notando ya no traía puesto su uniforme si no top escotado que terminaba a la altura del ombligo, shorts ajustados con la felpuda colita atrás, botas y braceras peludas, also sus manos sintiendo las largas orejas.

Oh así que por eso tenía frio. Por que vestía un conjunto de conejita de color negro con detalles rosas, que la hacía ver completamente adorable, aun más, pero tambien se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaban al vestirla así.

 _\- Y se puede saber... ¿por qué piensan que yo soy una sumisa como este par?.-_ Le reclamó a Nozomi y esta hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de que no iba a preguntar del por que vestía así y cuando se disponia a contestar a su incognita con algo como: "por todas las marcas en tú cuello Nicochi~...

La puerta se abrio y Nico se tenso al ver la sonrisa de la Miko crecia. Ahí venía la respuesta.

 _\- Nozomi...-_ Se escucho la voz de su Novia y ella lentamente volteo. _\- ¿para qué querias que me vist...-_

El silencio inundo la azotea.

Maki vio a su Nico-conejita-chan.

Nico vio a Maki-chan vestida con un traje sexy completo de policia que asentuaban su sensual figura.

Nozomi sonreía feliz y grababa todo.

La mejillas de Maki se sonrojaron ante la vista al ver como una de las orejitas caían a cada lado de la pequeña y palida cara de la pelinegra .

La frente de Nico se sombreo de negro y volteo a ver a sus amigas para pedir ayuda en ese instante noto que ya estaban vestidas solo con el uniforme normal y que silvaban haciendose las desentidas. ¡Traidoras!

Solo pudo retroceder, sin siquiera saber que la colita se movio de un lado a otro de forma inquieta y las orejas se alzarón a todo su largo de la misma manera que cuando un pequeño y adorable roedor se encontraba frente a un peligro inminente. Y no era para menos en este caso Nico tenía a alguien muy peligroso frente a ella que la veía con una mirada hambrienta y oscurecida.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía a Maki-chan detrás de ella colocandole las esposas en sus muñecas, poniendole sobre su cuerpo la manta que estaba en el suelo para que nadie, eh dicho _¡Nadie!_ vea a su querida novia vestida así, ¿celos? ¡que va! P.r.e.c.a.u.c.i.ó.n asi nadie muere por sus manos o por la hermosa criatura frente a ellos, al final para rematar termino cargandola al estilo princesa.

 _\- ¡¿Ma-Maki-chan, que demonios crees que haces?!.-_ Gritó sonrojada la pelinegra moviendose desesperada ante la penetrante mirada de su pelirroja.

 _\- Mi pequeña conejita merece un castigo por dejarme sola en la cama esta mañana después de que le dije no vendriamos~.-_ Dijo con la voz algo ronca y con la mirada dilatada, caminando hacía la salida dejando a Nico petrificada en sus brazos por unos segundo. Segundos en los que tardo en comprender el significado oculto de sus palabras para comenzar a removerse desesperadamente, humo salia de sus oidos y su rostro estaba tan rojo que le hacían competencia a los tomates.

 _\- ¡¿Aun quieres más?!... ¡Bajame! ¡bajame! ¡Nico no quiere! ¡Nico aun sigue cansada de a noche! ¡Maki-chan no la dejo dormir a noche! ¡Nico ya no siente las piernas!.-_ Siguió gritando, pataleando y golpeando un poco a su novia para que la bajara.

 _\- Te comprare una silla de ruedas entonces Nico-chan... o si quieres te sigo cargando de esta manera pero ya tranquilizate~.-_ Contestó con simpleza la pelirroja sin borrar aquella sonrisa de pura felicidad de su rostro. Por el simple hecho de ya estarse imaginando mientras jugaba con su linda y traviesa "conejita". ¡Que buen día!

La pelinegra se quedo tiesa y callada, y con rabia antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela lentamente miro a sus amigas con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos quienes le sonreían apenadas y otras divertidas sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

 _\- ¡Esto no prueba nada!... Juro que me vengare de todas ustedes, se enteraran por que le dicen a Nico-sama que es una pequeño demonio.-_

 _\- Puedes ser un demonio para mi Nico-chan~.-_

 _\- ¡Maki-chan! ¡Que alguien me salveee!.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Omaeke ¡Trato hecho!.)**

 **.**

Todo estaba en completo silencio y solo se escuchaba la respiración de siete chicas que caminaban por los pasillos de Otonoki y que en ese momento se diriguían a la sala del club después de resibir una carta que las sitaba en ese lugar.

Aunque algunas al principio se negaron -Eri Y Umi- al final decidieron investigar que era lo que pasaba y del por que tanto misterio. Al llegar abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una imagen perturbadora, la mesa y las sillas en donde usualmente tomaban asiento y hacían sus reuniones había desaparecido al igual que los estantes repletos de material de Idol y hasta el fondo sentado un mafioso con traje oscuro acariciando a un gato que dormía en su regazo y todo eso era alumbrado por la poca luz que daba la ventana de atrás.

...

...

O.k, no era cierto, lo que en realidad encontraron era a una pelirroja vestida con el uniforme de la escuela sentada en un sillón con una sonrisa apacible en el rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia pelinegra que dormia tranquilamente y que tenía su cabeza recargada en sus piernas y traía en sus oidos contra el ruido.

Bien... para el caso era lo mismo... sigamos con la historia...

Las Musas estaban sorprendidas y no era por eso si no que alrededor en los costados donde debería estar las cosa de Idol de Nico habían varias pantallas y cada una se encontraba reproduciendo apesar de estar en silencio.

Eran videos, claro, de aquel día en el que fueron a la playa y Nico y Nozomi las habían emborachado. Claro que eso ninguna lo sabía más que las causantes.

Ellas no podían creer lo que veían, la expresiones que tenían en sus rostros erán tan variadas y epicas que daban gracia.

Nozomi, Kotori y Rin estaban disfrutando de lo que veían con grandes sonrisas sadisfactoria y hasta se podría decir que las primeras dos tenían un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz. Umi, Honoka y Eri estaban palidas y la amante del arroz, Hanayo, tenía lindamente las mejillas pintadas con un suave rubor.

En ese instante se escucharon dos golpes, la peliazul y la rubia se habían desmayado por tanta indesencia de parte de ambas, una por no creer lo que estaba bailando y la otra por la forma en la que su pajarita la estaba sometiendo enfrente de todas.

 _\- Hagamos un trato Nozomi.-_ Todas -a exepción de la rusa y la arquera- voltearon a ver a Maki _.- No enviare estos videos a televisión nacional o a cierta persona...-_ eso último lo dijo viendo a Honoka que se tenso _.-.. si me entregas los videos originales sobre "NicoMaki" y borras cualquier copia que tengas._

Antes de que la Miko contestara se escucho otro golpe. Umi que apenas comenzaba a recobrar el sentido volvia a caer inconciente de solo imaginarse lo que pasaría si esos videos fueran vistos por todos. Simplemente no lo había soportado de nuevo. Una vez más... la pobre fue ignorada.

 _\- ¿Cuales Makichi?.-_ Trató de hacerse la inocente pero lamentablemente no le funciono ya que alguien la delato.

 _\- Nozomi-chan has lo que Maki-chan te pide si ese video llega a manos de Tsubasa-chan estare en problemas.-_

 _\- ¡Honoka-chan!.-_

 _\- Y tambien deja de publicar cosas sobre nosotras.-_ Terminó.

 _\- Y si no lo hago.-_

 _\- En realidad pensaba publicarlo sin tu consentimiento pero has estado ayudandonos a Nico-chan y a mi con nuestra relación que por eso te ofrecí esta salida.-_

Nozomi solo suspiro derrotada por la mirada de sus amigas. Adios ganancias que eran para el presupuesto. Adios vacaciones todas pagadas con su linda Erichi.

 _\- Si lo haces ahora te entregare los videos que yo tengo.-_ Y Nozomi y las demás no pudieron evitar soltar un "¡acepto!" antes de que saliran corriendo de ahí -la Miko y Modista cargando a sus respectivas novias-. Puesto que Nozomi desde días atrás estaba tratando de idear la manera de pedirle -quitarle- amablemente -castigarla o chantagearla- a su pequeña "hija" el video en donde su Erichi le bailaba de forma sensual. Ese si que era un trato por el cual aceptar sin arrepentirse. Lo mismo era para Kotori.

Maki se quedo observando donde salieron con una divertida sonrisa por un par de minutos y cuando iba a guardar su celular sintio como la pequeña que dormitaba en su regazo despertaba y por accidente y sin que se diera cuenta uno de esos videos termino siendo enviado a alguien que de solo verlo sacaría su lado tachi oculto.

 _\- Maki-chan...-_ Bostezó mientras se frotaba sus lindos ojos carmín y la veía somnolienta. Se veía tan adorable que le entraron unas terribles ganas de avalanzarsele encima y si no fuera por que sabía que estaba cansada lo hubiese hecho _.- La demás chicas aun no han llegado.-_

 _\- Se cancelo la practica Nico-chan así que puedes seguir durmiendo.-_ Y pués la pelinegra obedeció. Últimamente no descansaba bien tal vez por la culpa de cierta pelirroja y por que tenía que estar estudiando con Nozomi, cosa que no sabía Maki por supuesto.

Maki suspiro y cerró los ojos pensando en seguir a su linda novia al mundo de morfeo pensando que tal vez con lo que había hecho le enseñaría a Nozomi a no volver a grabarla con su linda Nico-chan si no queria que en televisión nacional aparecieran sus momento con Eri. Tsk, tontos fans pervertidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Omaeke TsubasaxHonoka)**

 **.**

Era un día normal para las chicas de A-Rise quienes se encontraban sentadas tranquilamente en un sillon mientras Anju y Erena estaban teniendo un momento "romantico", Tsubasa estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar los ligeros gemidos de sus amigas y bebia una taza de té cuando de su celular comenzo a timbrar indicandole que había resibido un mensaje lentamente lo saco y noto que lo que había resivido no era un mensaje si no un video.

Se coloco sus audifonos para no molestar a sus amigas y le puso "play"...

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo con sorpresa

En el se mostraba el video de su amada novia siendole infiel... o.k no pero estaba siendo extremadamente cariñosa con... con ¡Un trozo de pan!. ¡aquello parecia un romance secreto!

O.k, el video no le hubiera resultado extraño y no le hubiese molestado, uno por que sabía de la estraña afición que su novia mostraba por el pan y dos ¡era un pan! ¡Kira Tsubasa no era celosa y menos por un pan!. Pero... sorprendentemente si lo estaba.

Honoka era dulce con ella pero con el pan... con ese trozo de pan le estaba diciendo cosas lindas y estaba siendo romantica ¡Esas cosas lindas se las tenía que decir a ella!

 _\- Tsu-chan...-_

 _\- Enana...-_

Sus dos amigas habían dejado de darse amor al ver la sonrisa extraña y la aura maligna que la cubria.

 _\- Diganle al chofer que nos dirijimos a Otonokizaka. Tengo que enseñarle una lección a Kousaka-san...-_ Comentó tranquilamente poniendose de pie y diriguiendose a la salida olvidando cierta amenaza de una pelirroja sobre no acercarse a su pelinegra ya que siempre que estaba cerca le robaba su atención. Como si fuera su culpa de que Yazawa-san la idolatrara.

 _\- Ya era hora.-_ Murmuró Erena siguiendola.

 _\- ¡Esa es nuestra jefa!.-_ Le animó Anju _.- ¡Saca el lado tachi que llevas por dentro!_

Tal parecía que muy pronto otra integrante de Muse se volvería Neko...

 **.**

 **.**

En el salón del consejo estudiantil una pelijengibre estornudo y sintio un extraño escalofrio pasarle por todo el cuerpo... decidio sabiamente ignorarlo mientras disfrutaba de su trozo de pan y momento de paz que su mejor amiga peliazul le daba al no reclamarle por estar holgazaneando... No sabía lo que le esperaba...

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Omaeke Conociendo a la suegra)**

 **.**

 _\- Nico-chan repiteme de nuevo por que tengo que ir.-_

La pequeña pelinegra solo suspiro viendo a su novia que la miraba molesta y estaba cruzada de brazos.

 _\- Te dije que mi Okaa-chan queria conocerte.-_

 _\- Pero ya conocí a Nozomi.-_

Nico sonrio para nada amigable. _\- A_ _ **mi madre,**_ _ya sabes quien me dio la vida no esa loca que me "adopto".-_

 _\- Yo no qui...-_ Guardo silencio meditando algo

Tal vez esta era la oportunidad para pedirle de forma "normal" la mano de Nico-chan... espera ella no queria solo su mano la queria completita... si, para pedirle que le entregue a su Nico-chan.

Después de todo su madre y padre le dijieron que tenía que hacerlo aunque Maki solo tenía planeado llevarse a Nico... pero bueno~

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Nico antes de que la pelinegra pudiera abrir la puerta esta se abrio y casi de inmediato Maki se coloco frente a Nico como si tratara de defenderla haciendo que su novia parpadeara curiosa y mirara con detenimiento a la persona que abria.

Era alguien un poco más alta que ambas chicas de preparatoria vestia un traje azul, su rostro no podía verlo por que estaba cubierto por una mascara de Hoki y en sus manos traía una Katana con algunas manchas rojas.

 _\- Mamá ¿qué haces con esa mascara?.-_ Preguntó con inocencia ignorando el arma en sus manos después de todo para ella era algo normal verla sosteniendo esas cosas la mascara fue lo único que le causo curiosidad, su madre se rió y also la mascara colocandola sobre su cabeza sonriendoles a ambas chicas.

 _\- Estaba limpiando las cosas de tu padre.-_ Nico asintió convencida por la respuesta apesar de no haber sido lo que pregunto por su parte la pelirroja solo la vio con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de desconfianza.- _Veo que tragistes a Maki-san, Nico nesecito que traigas algunas cosas de la tienda mientras tanto platicare con Maki-san.-_ Y antes de que Nico contestara sus dos pequeñas hermanas y hermano salieron abrazandola y dandole la bienvenida cosa que molesto a la pelirroja.- _Oh y llevate a tus hermanos contigo._ \- Los pequeños Yazawa más que contentos arrastrarón a la pelinegra dejando a solas a su madre y novia.

Por un segundo Nico se pregunto si era buena idea el de dejarlas a solas luego desecho la idea y se dejo guiar por sus hermanos. Jejeje como si pudiese pasar algo malo su madre era bastante amable con las personas de seguro y se llevarían bien.

 **.**

Regreso una hora y media después con sus hermanos cargando algunas bolsas y comiendo crepes.

Cuando entro su madre los recibió con alegría llevandose a sus hermanos a la cocina mientras ella se quedaba a solas con su novia.

La piel de Maki estaba palida apesar de la sonrisa que mostraba y por dentro Nico no pudo más que sonreir grande. No nesecitaba preguntar nada al parecer la platica había sido un exito por que siempre que su madre platicaba con alguien "cercano" a ella por alguna extraña razón salían llorando y decían algo como: "¡Jamás volvere a entrar a ese lugar de locos!" Y "¡No vales la pena Nico!"

Abrio los brazos recibiendo a su novia en ellos y besandola en la frente.

 **Extra**

 _\- ¿Quieres un té?.-_ Preguntó de forma amable sirviendose y viendo negar a la pequeña frente a ella.

 _\- Yazawa-san.-_ La llamó y la miro con seriedad dejando de ver, los pasamontañas, las diferentes mascaras, algunos elementos de tortura y todas las clases variadas de armas blancas y de fuego que estaban sobre la mesa ¿enserio a que se dedicaba el padre de Nico? _.- Amo a su hija y vengo a pedirle que me deje estar con ella por siempre... y si no me la quiere entregar tenga por seguro que la raptare y me la llevare lejos de ustedes.-_ Bien aquello había sonado más como una amenaza pero no parecio molestar a la pelinegra frente a ella que tomaba su té. Después de todo al ver la mirada de decición y amor en el rostro de la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar a su difunto Marido

 _\- Sabes Maki-san mi querido difunto marido antes de morir me hizo prometer que alejara a cualquier pretendiente de mi pequeña Nico...-_ Le dijo mientras dejaba la taza a un lado y sujetaba la espada, comenzo a limpiarla. Maki solo se sentó más firme escuchando a su suegra _.- ... como sabrás es bastante distraida y podiamos estar seguros de que cualquiera se aprovecharia de su inocencia...-_ Maki asintió de acuerdo _.- ... pero ahora que te veo y apesar de que se que ya te aprovechastes de ella...-_ Maki volvió asentir orgullosa sin siquiera importarle el que ahora tuviera la espada a pocos centimetros de su rostro. _\- veo en tus ojos que tus sentimientos son sinceros. Así que te acepto como nuera y esposa de mi hija... pero lastimala y ya sabrás que pasara.-_ La pelirroja asintió contenta y sadisfecha. _\- Por cierto tengo una condición: Se casarán una vez Nico salga de la Otonoki...-_ Bien la felicidad termino.

Maki solo inflo las mejillas y no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

 _\- Ahora que terminando esa discución hablemos de algo interesante. Dime sobre los libros de tu querida madre~-_

El rostro de Maki paso de azul a palido hasta el momento que llego a salvarla su Nico-chan con los pequeños Yazawa.

 **Extra 2**

En una habitación a oscuras se encontraba una pelirroja y no, no se trataba de Maki, si no de su Madre que escribia muy entretenida en una computadora.

En los estantes detrás de ella había varios libros pero entre todos esos los que más resaltaban eran dos además de que esos eran los que le había dado a Maki para lograr su cometido; su favorito "Seduciendo a una conejita, sé un zorro" Escrito por Konata Izumi (;)) y "Guia para enamorar a una despistada Loli" escrito por... ¡por ella por supuesto! ¡Como creen que logro enamorar a la madre de Nico cuando eran jovenes!... ups olviden eso...

Y su nuevo y muy reciente trabajo era un obsequio para su muy querida y encantadora nuera.

"Como controlar a tu tachi-Yandere"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Omaeke 2do mes de noviazgo ¡Te casaras conmigo!.)**

 **.**

Nico suspiro mientras caminaba directo a la azotea. Ese día se cumplían dos meses de noviazgo con su linda Maki-chan y ya tenía algo planeado para que pudieran hacer juntas. Algo sumamente especial... y no, no era sexo ella no era Kotori o Nozomi.

Se detuvo al captar como Umi y Honoka corrían a un lado de ella llevando algunas cajas había tratado hablarles pero apenas notaron su presencia y se fueron más de prisa. Parpadeo confundida ¿había hecho algo para que la ignorararn tan feo? decidio no pensar mucho en eso y siguió caminando parecía que se diriguian a la azotea de todas formas.

Cuando estuvo apunto de tocar la manija de la puerta se detuvo sintiendo un escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo como si fuera provocado por un mal presentimiento.

Entrecerró los ojos cuestinandose si lo mejor era marcharse o quedarse ahí. Suspiro no creía que las cosas que pudieran pasar por el otro lado fueran tan malas o comparadas con las de la del mes pasado así que sin más abrio la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y... se quedo quieta maldiciendose mentalmente por no haber hecho caso a su presentimiento.

Todas estaban reunidas platicando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar a su alrededor había diferentes telas bancas, un maniqui, había cintos de papeles regados parecían invitaciones y otras cosas que ni queria seguir viendo.

Por que eso parecia un deja vu del mes pasada.

Dio dos pasos hacía atras.

Parecia que nadie aun había notado su presencia.

 _"Bien Nico esta es tu oportunidad huye y no mires atrás"_

 _"Aun puedes seguir con una vida normal en otro país... que dijo ... en otro continente."_

 _"No extrañaras ninguna locura aqui"_

 _"Ya casi, ya casi llegas a la puerta... un poco más..."_

Pero no pudo hacer lo que penso cuando estas votearón y al verla le sonrieron con una expresión tan espeluznante y feliz a la vez.

¡Maldición!

 _\- ¡Nico / Nicochi / Nico-chan felicidades!_

Okeeey sus amigas estaban actuando más raras de lo normal. Ella solo sonrió y estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y correr para no quedar en medio de alguna locura cuando sintio unos brazos pasarle por la cintura y un ligero beso en su nuca volteo un poco encontrandose a su novia sonriente.

 _\- ¿Maki-chan?.-_

 _\- Nico-chan.-_ Le dijo como saludo y ni tiempo le dio de preguntarle que pasaba cuando sintió como tomaba su mano y en su dedo anular colocaba un... un... ¡un anillo! pero no cualquiera ¡era uno de compromiso!.

 _\- ¿Que...?-_ No entendia vio a sus amigas buscando una explicación y la mayoria sonreia solo Eri lloraba sobre el hombro de Nozomi.

 _\- Crecen tan rápido Non-chan nuestra Nico dejo de ser una niña y ya esta apunto de casarse waaah...-_ ¡¿Qué cosa había dicho?!.-... _muy pronto ya no nesecitara de su "padre"... sniff... sniff... aun recuerdo cuando estaba a solas en la sala del club e ibamos a molestarla.- ¡_ Por favor que alguien la callara eso le traía malas memorias!

 _\- Tranquila Erichi aunque casada la seguiremos molestan... dijo aconsejando...-_

Ignorando aquello vio como su "amada" pelirroja platicaba con la arquera algo sobre una canción.

 _\- Ma-Maki-chan ¿q-qué pa-pasa?.-_

La pelirroja volteó y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

 _\- ¿No te lo e dicho?.-_ Al verla negar siguió.- _Supongo que lo olvide... ¡nos casaremos! ¡no estas feliz! sera el día de tú graduación Nico-chan y todas nos estan ayudando.-_

 _\- ¿Q-q-q-qué...?_

 _\- Maki-chan nesecito tú opinión sobre la tela del vestido.-_

 _\- Voy.-_

Vio como sus amigas continuaron hablando sobre los planes de la boda que no notaron como la Idol N°1se había quedado blanca como papel y tiesa como una piedra.

Nico ya no pudo más con toda la locura que pasaba frente a ella y le paso lo más lógico en un caso así y que debio haberle ocurrido desde mucho antes... se desmayo... y lo más seguro era que cuando se despertara la pelinegra se negara a casarse y la historia volvería a empezar de nuevo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Omaeke La mayor fan de Nico-nii...)**

 **.**

Nico se encontraba caminando dentro de la mansión Nishikino tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos llevaba media hora tratando de encontrar alguna salida y nada.

Parecía un laberinto sin fin. Ese día había querido sosprender a su novia y había ingresado aquella casa sola y eso la había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba: Perdida. Bien sabía que aquello era ridiculo ¡perderse! ¡Nico perderse! seguro que si sus fans lo supieran le... espera eso la haría ver más Moe, ganaría más fans... pensandolo mejor que nadie lo sepa...

No supo por que pero mientras buscaba una salida no pudo evitar pensar en su mejor amiga días atrás ella junto con Eri le habían preguntado eso sobre si Maki-chan no tenía un altar de ella. ¡Oh vamos! Nico no podía creer que esas par de pervertidas creyeran eso, Maki-chan la amaba, si, pero aquello era exagerado.

Además eso ya lo había pensado Nico y había buscado por toda la habitación de la menor hasta en su armario pero nada.

Suspiro y continuo abriendo puertas tal vez encontraria a alguien que la pudiera ayudar hizo aquello durante un rato más. Estaba apunto de rendirse cuando vio, ¡sorpresa! otra puerta al final del pasillo pero esa parecía diferente... estaba desgastada y era alumbrada por la luz de un foco que por momentos se apagaba.

Ya un poco desesperada por salir la abrio y solo pudo ver unas escaleras. Su curiosidad pudo más en ese momento que su instinto de supervivencia. Bajo lentamente y cuando estuvo hasta bajo se encontro con... ¡¿otra puerta?!. ¡¿enserio?!

Gruñó. Los ricos y sus exentricidades. Se fijo bien en aquella puerta y pudo ver que tenía un letrero que decía **"No abrir si no eres Maki"**

No pudo evitar sonreir con malicia y tocar la manija de la puerta para luego fruncir el seño cuando noto que estaba cerrada.

 _\- Tsk tonta Maki-chan esto no detendra a la gran Nico~.-_ Vio a su alrededor y entonces recordo algo que Kotori le había enseñado. Sonrio grande y de su cabello saco un pasador el cual ocupo para abrir la puerta _.- ¡Ja Nico-nii es lo máximo!.-_ Pero una vez más lo que la resivio fue oscuridad se adentro aquel cuarto buscando un interruptor y cuando por fin lo encontro e hizo que la luz llenara la oscuridad... su sonrisa murio en sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos el sudor comenzo a perlarle sobre la frente y esta se sombreo de un tono azulado...

En el centro de aquel lugar había una gran cama que a su punto de vista parecía muy comoda en una esquina apilados había una gran colección de libros y algunos trajes hasta ahí las cosas eran medio normales lo que descolocaba a la pobre pelinegra era como estaba tapizado aquel cuarto; las cuatro paredes y el techo estaban todos repletos de imagenes y posters, y sobre todo las muñecas o figuras que estaban sobre la cama y en los estantes.

 _\- ¿Qué-qué demonios...?.-_

Todas aquellas cosas eran de una sola persona en diversas poses...

De Nico Yazawa, o sea, ella.

En algunas estaba haciendo su pose Nico Nico Nii, en otras salía enojada, con el seño fruncido, cruzada de brazos, haciendo pucheros, con una expresión triste, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestida de panda, con un traje de loli completamente negro, como una conejita, en bikini y muchas, muchas más en diversas poses Por Kami, que alguien le diga que no estaba viendo una de ella dormida sobre su cama.

Tragó grueso y retrocedió varios pasos.

Bien Nico ya no sabía que era más extraño; Lo que estaba viendo o el hecho de que Nozomi supiera sobre eso.

¡¿A quién le importaba eso?! ¡Tenía que irse! ¡Preferia seguir perdida!

Y cuando iba a regresar por donde había venido e ignorar todo lo que sus hermosos y ahora perturbados ojos rubí veían una voz como un suave susurro de la persona menos esperada provino tras su espalda estremeciendola completamente y haciendo que perdiese el color de su piel.

 _\- Ni~co~-chan~.-_

Lentamete se dio la vuelta encontrandose a su hermosa novia que le sonreía y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

 _\- ¡Kyaahhhh!.-_

La colección estaba completa~

.

En otro lado se encontraba una Miko barriendo el templo y su amada novia la ayudaba para que terminaran rápido y pudieran tener su "dulce" y "tierno" momento NozoEri. Su momento de paz se vio interrumpido por un grito asustado.

 _ **\- ¡Kyaahhhh!.-**_

 _\- ¡Kyaa!.-_ Gritó Eri secundano aquel grito abrazando a su novia pués aquello la había asustado y entre sus brazos la pelimorada solo solto una risa _.- A-aquel grito era-era de...-_

 _\- Nicochi~. Parece que lo encontro~.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ...**

 **Me muero jajaja este último omaeke fue un capricho mio mientras escribia no pude evitar recordar a InuXBoku y pués eso quedo. Que tal les parecieron estos Omaekes pude haberlos hecho pasar por capítulo por que quedaban perfectos para eso pero nah para mi son omaekens y nadie me cambia eso... aunque tambien es una compensación por que se que algunos no quieren que finalice este fanfic, espero y les agradara son seis en uno después de todo~. Esta era la sorpresa que les decía...**

 **Pero hay otra cosa, 2 preguntas antes de terminar:**

 **1.- ¿Les gustaria un capítulo extra antes del epilogo sobre la boda del par de tsunderes o me voy directamente al final?**

 **2.- ¿Les gustaría una segunda parte? sobre esta se darán cuenta de que hablo hasta el epilogo por que ya no estarían en el colegio y... no spoileare nada tendran que esperar XD.**

 **Ahora quisiera agradecer a tres personitas que me ayudaron con sus comentarios en estos Omaekens: Teddy Onee-san (La reacción de Tsubasa) Izumi Konami (Titulo del uno de los libros) y Nicocchi 17 (conocer a Mamá Yazawa) relamente gracias y tambien a todos los demás por leer y comentar~.**

 **Posdata: ¡La familia Yazawa es lo máximo! ;D**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (02/09/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	17. Capítulo 14 Una boda para recordar

**Tú eres solo mia.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Capítulo 14: Una Boda para recordar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nico observo con una exprensión en blanco en su rostro al pobre hombre frente a ella. No, no podía culpar al ver lo desesperado o nervioso o el pánico en el que estaba, ella estaría de la misma manera de estar en su posición. Soltó un suspiro logrando captar la atención del sacerdote y dandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora habló suavemente sintiendo en ella la mirada celosa de cierta pelirroja a su lado. Si fuera otra ocasión Nico estaba segura de que rodaria los ojos por los -exagerados- celos de su novia pero ya estaba acostumbrados a ellos... bueno un poco.

 _\- Podemos continuar.-_

 _\- S-si como decía...-_ Pero una vez más volvio a quedar en silencio observandolas fijamente con la misma expesión.

Nico comenzaba a cansarse ¡oh vamos! que llevaban media hora haciendo lo mismo y si su pasciencia estaba a punto de terminar y sabía que Maki ya había llegado a su límite desde el primer minuto en el que se quedo callado al verla.

Iba a hablar para ver si esta vez lograba que avanzaran pero fue interrupida por el mismo hombre.

 _\- Segura que no quieres que llame a la policia.-_ Le preguntó entre serio y preocupado aunque en seguida se arrepintió y se encogío cuando la mirada violeta de cierta pelirroja se diriguió a él. Si fuera Maki-chan un animal seguro estaría gruñendole en ese momento por decir tal barbaridad. La pelirroja no entendía cual era el shok en el que se encontraba como si fuera la primeravez que hacía algo así.

El sacerdote sabía que si las miradas calcinaran él no sería más que polvo lo cual era un poco ironico mentalmente le pidió a los dioeses para que esa pelirroja jamás JAMÁS volviera aparecer en su vida estaba seguro de que la habían sacado de algún hospital psiquiatrico.

Si fuera otro momento y alguien más en la situación Nico estaba segura de que ya se hubiera soltado a reir a carcajadas mientras rodaba por el suelo y señalaba a la pobre persona por lo que experimentaba, desgraciadamente, ella era la pobre alma a la que iba aquel comentario y no le daba ni un poco de gracia aunque en realidad tuvo que morderse las mejillas cuando escucho las risas del público que las veían como un digno entretenimineto y la más fuerte de todos la de la culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ese Mapache, pervertido, burlón e idiota.

Nico volteo y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados ganandose un guiño de su mejor amiga, hizo un puchero y paso una mano por su cabello y en lugar de tener su larga melena negra ahora la extención de su cabello estaba a la altura de su barbilla. Sonrió internamente divertida mientras su mente viajo a unos pocos meses atrás donde un evento surgió en donde la obligó a cortarse su melena y la llevo a esa exentrica situación.

 _~Inicio del Flasback.~_

 _\- Buen trabajo chicos. Hasta mañana.- Dijo un joven pelinegro con voz ronca y algo sensual dandoles una sonrisa perezosa que logro sonrojar tanto a los chicos y chicas cuando sus ojos carmesí se posarón en ellos mientras dejaba un mandíl en la barra._

 _\- Hasta mañana Nikolas.-_

 _\- Nikolas tal vez tu y yo podamos...-_

 _\- Por última vez Mari estoy comprometido y enamorado._

 _\- Buu Nikolas aburrido solo era una "sugerencia" para "pasar el rato".-_

 _\- ¡Hasta mañana!.- Gritó saliendo del local._

 _Suspiro y enterro las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora negra. Una sonrisa se formo en sus cáracteristicas mientras se reía internamente y saluda algunas personas conocidas. Le divertia completamente la ironia de su situación._

 _Tres semanas, casi tres semanas estaban apunto de cumplirse desde que estaba en Nueva York por un "error" y ya era alguien de renombre._

 _El "misterioso", atractivo, sexy, "dios griego" -de todas esas formas y más lo llamaban- Nikolas quien trabajaba en uno de los restaurante más elegantes como ayudante de chef y que de vez en cuando daba presentaciones en ese mismo lugar no era ni más ni menos que La Super Idol Nico-nii, Yazawa Nico. Aunque eso nadie lo sabía ni lo averiguaría Nico había sigo bastante buena escondiendo su personalidad actuando como alguien completante contrario a quien era: Si era alegre, extravagante, egocentrica y bastante parlanchina se había vuelto tranquilo, reservado y callado y por eso lo de misterioso lo único que no pudo evitar era su lado testarudo y orgulloso. Aunque eso le daba bastante atractivo con las chicas y algunos chicos._

 _Suspiro pasando su mano por sus cortos mechones negros sujetando algunos en sus dedos hasta se había cortado su cabello. Ya le crecería se dijo, era mucho mejor que llevar una peluca._

 _Admitia que estrañaba su hogar pero esto le era divertido y bastante relajante que se le pasaba después de un rato._

 _Sonrió de medio lado sacando una nota de su bolsillo que simpre que estaba melalcolica leía._

 _Disfruta de tus vacaciones Nicochi ;3_

 _Con amor tú Nozo-mamá_

 _La primera vez que había puesto un pie en ese lugar admitia que estaba preocupada y algo asutada pués no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer se suponía que después de dar el último concierto como Muse se diriguían a casa y ella se había quedado dormida en la habitación del hotel, sola, lo cual sin lugar a duda la había sorprendido pués penso que sus amigas la despertarían, su linda pelirroja no por que ella se había marchado antes y entonces fue cuando vio una nota recordandole a que hora tenía que abordar el avión y su boleto estaba junto a este. Apenas le había dado tiempo de almorzar algo tomar una ducha y salir corriendo al aeropuerto abordando el avión que se suponía que la llevaría a su hogar y que en lugar de hacer eso la había llevado al otro lado del mundo, a Nueva York._

 _La vida la odiaba._

 _Cuando había recuperado su equipaje buco su télefono celular en el, solo para encontrarse que tenía diferentes cosas en su maleta como por ejemploque su celular había desaparecido y que encima de su ropa había otra nota._

 _Lo primero que había pensado Nico cuando había encontrado la nota, un diccionario del idioma -ahora entendía por que Nozomi la había obligado a aprenderlo- un mapa, un libro con lugares marcados que le gustaría visitar, algunos alimentos enlatados, una linterna, junto a todas las cosas que ella había organizado para un escape a otro país con una identidad falsa, era que Nozomi estaba Loca. Completamente Loca._

 _Claro eso fue antes de que una limosina la recogiera y la llevara a una suite privada._

 _La vida no era tan mala al parecer._

 _Una semana, una semana completa para disfrutar y todo estaba completamente pagado. Nico no queria saber como Nozomi había pagado todo aquello pero realmente estaba agradecida._

 _Apesar que después de tres días de estar en el jaquzzi, viendo videos se había aburrido, estaba sola sin nadie con quien compartir y era aburrido. Quiso llorar pués al fin tenía tiempo para ella a solas para pensar pero dio cuenta de que preferia estar con todas sus locas amigas divirtiendose sin olvidar a su hermosa pelirroja. Al cuarto día se había dado cuenta de un hecho importante no tenía ni la menor idea de como iba a regresar a casa trato de buscar algo en su maleta pensando que los boletos para regresar se encontraban ahí pero nada, maldicio a Nozomi un rato hasta que un plan brillante se le al ver la identidad falsa, solo faltaba el nombre y una fotografía y listo._

 _Y así fue como Nikolas nació._

 _Y ya le faltaba poco para que pudiera voler a marcharse._

 _Se rasco el cuello y se detuvo dandose la vuelta. Ya no había nadie en las calles pero tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo seguía. No seria la primera vez, se dijo, tenía ciertas admiradoras y admiradores que lo miraban como si lo fuesen un suculento manjar ne promosión. Su frente se torno azul. Empezó a caminar deprisa y cuando iba pasando por un callejón oscuro un par de brazos lo atraparón adentrandolo aquel lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue gritar asustado, luego patalear y luego guimotear cuando fue acorralado contra una pared con su rostro contra este sintiendo como las manos de su agresor tocaban su cuerpo e inhalaban en su cuello estuvo apunto de llorar cuando la persona detrás de ella la solto y después de un momento de no hacer nada se dio la vuelta encontrandose con un policia que tenía unos lentes de sol y una mascarilla._

 _\- ¿Quien es usted señor policia?.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrio preguntar aun estaba demasiado en shok._

 _\- Ni soy un señor ni un policia y es cruel que te olvidaras de mi Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Eh.- Esa voz, juraba haberla escuhado antes pero ¿donde?_

 _La persona frente a ella se quito los lentes, la mascarilla y el sombrero haciendo que un extravagante cabello escarlata callera por sobre sus hombros, unas facciones muy femeninas y hermosas se revelaran y unos hermosos y rasgados ojos violetas que la veía con una ligera tristeza se mostraran._

 _\- ¿Maki-chan?.-_

 _\- Nico-chan.-_

 _\- ¿qué haces aquí?- Vio que los hombros de la pelirroja se desplomaron y su mirada se diriguia al suelo ahora que lo notaba tenía ojeras bajo los ojos.- Olvida eso Te extrañe Maki-chan.- La abrazo con fuerza restregando su mejilla con la de la menor sintiendo como la pelirroja le regresaba._

 _\- Yo tambien, me tenías muy preocupada pequeña.-_

 _\- Lo siento.-_

 _\- No importa. Por cierto me gusta como se te ve tu nuevo corte de cabello.-_

 _Nico solo se sonrojo abrazandola por el cuello y picoteando sus labios._

 _\- Gracias. Oh Makii-chan~ realmente no sabes cuanto te extrañe. Me has dado un susto de muerte pense que eras algún tipo de violador.- Volvio a besarla y sintió como los brazos de la menor apretaban el agarre en su cintura antes de que la pelirroja le susurrara en su oido._

 _\- Tal vez debería hacerlo.-_

 _\- Eh.-_

 _\- Pero no aqui en este callejón sucio si voy a"violar"a_ _ **Mi**_ _Nico-chan será en otro lugar.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?.- Repitió y antes de que otro incoherente sonido saliera de sus labios se encontro siendo llevada a una patrulla al estilo nupcial._

 _\- ¿De donde la sacaste?...- Señaló la patrulla entrecerrando los ojos.- Y la ropa.- Ahora que la veía era un traje de un chico._

 _La pelirroja desvió la vista jugando con su cabello._

 _\- Maki-chan por favor no me dijas que la robastes.-_

 _\- No.-_

 _\- Dime que no solo estas negando por que te lo estoy pidiendo.-_

 _\- Tal vez.-_

 _\- Maki-chan el robo no esta bien.-_

 _\- No la robe, la tome prestada.-_

 _\- Maki-chan.-_

 _\- Pienso devolverla.-_

 _\- Maki-chan.-_

 _\- Bien, pero eso no impedira que te "violare" en la parte trasera.-_

 _\- ¿qué...? Espera Maki-chan... no, espera, no rompas mi ropa... ¡Maki-chan!.-_

 _~ Fin del Flashback~_

Había resultado que su Maki-chan la había buscado cuando supo el lugar había viajado y como la policia no había querido ayudarle en nada había tomado "prestado" unos de sus coches -ni siquiera quiso preguntar como es que sabía conducir temía por la respuesta- y un uniforme cuando había llegado a Nueva York que al final fue devuleto sin que nadie lo notara, una de las fantacias de Maki fue cumplida y al final había convencido a su Kouhai para que pasaran por lo menos unos días recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Nico había temido al principo el de preocupar a su madre y hermanas y hermano con su desapareción pero al parecer ninguno estaba preocupado claro a culquiera se le ocurriria pensar que era algo insensible ese hecho pero cuando había preguntado su madre solo le dijo que confiaba en ella y algo más sobre un localizador, contactos, instinto materno y las cintas de su cabello. Para ser honesta Nico simplemente no quiso indagar más en el asunto y se quedo con lo de la confianza.

Desde ese día Maki no se había despejado ni un segundo de ella como si Nico fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Nico pensaba que exageraba pero Maki la miraba de esa forma que la así sentirse arrepentida por no llamarla. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba el plan que había pensado para escaparse el día de la obra había funcionado. Decir ¡HA! Nico sabía que era una genio.

Suspiro y fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la voz del sacerdote -después de ser amenazado que si no continuaba se arrepentiria el resto de su vida- que estaba sudando como si estuiera en un sauna y apunto de desmayarse siguió con su trabajo ¡Al Fin!

Miro a los ojos su pronto esposa sonriendole calidamente mientras Maki pasaba una mano por sus cortos mechones negros y la miraba con adoración.

O cierto se olvidaba de mencionar las razones por la cual el sacerdote parecía mirar a Maki como si fuese un criminal y a ella como una loca la primera era por que había pensado que se había robado a un niño transvestido -¡¿Un niño?! ¡Ella, Nico Yazawa, la chica más femenina del planeta! ¡¿un niño?!- no sabía que le molestaba más el hecho de que la confundieran como un chico por su cabello corto -¡¿Enserio?! Había muchas chicas de cabello corto muy femeninas- un transvestí -cof cof practicamennte si se había disfrazado como un chico y se hizo pasar por uno pero por una buena causa ¡Tenía que sobrevivir!- o el hecho de que la viera como un crio de doce años -queria sacarle los ojos pués al parecer ni le funsionaban- era obvio cual le molestaba: la última. Y la razón más importante por la que el pobre sacerdote estaba preocupado era por que cuando Maki-chan la había recibido en el altar después de alabarla y decirle lo hermosa que se veía se había agachado colocandole un grillete en el pie, encadenandola a ella para que no fuese a escapar y termino sonriendole inocente y encantadoramente.

 _Inicio del Flasback_

 _\- ¿De verdad Maki-chan? ¿Es nesesario esto?.- Preguntó incrédula con un tic en el ojo. Maki solo la miro y aunque no lo dijiera sabía lo que estaba en su mente.- Te dije que no lo haría.- Maki continuó mirandola sin decir palabra alguna.- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡estas exagerando!.- Siguió mirandola pero esta vez pudo notar un breve destello de preocupación y dolor en los ojos de su amada. Suspiro derrodata.- Esta bien me callo, terminemos con esto para que podamos estar a solas.- Una pequeña sonrisa petulante triunfante aparecio en su expresión_

 _Tsundere, Idiota, mimada, malcriada, presumida, con sonrisa encantadora que se sale siempre con la suya._

 _Fin del Flasshback._

Si, Nico estaba segura que en otra vida había matado a su familia y a todos sus seres queridos para que en está vida se convirtiera en una mala comedia de esas mismas que apesar no tener ni el menor sentido te hacían reir hasta que te faltaba el aire.

Si, su vida era una mala comedia...

 _\- Ahora pueden besarse.-_

Miro a su Maki-chan con la misma adoración inclinandose para disfrutar de un tierno y suave beso.

... Una que reviviria una y otra vez sin importar nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: FIN...**

 **Matta ne~. XD (30/12/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	18. Epilogo

**Tú eres solo mía.**

 **Maki-chan celosa, no, que va, ella solo protege a su loli. Todo comenzo por un fan declarando sus sentimientos a cierta super Idol.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Epílogo** _ **: ¡Nico-chan es solo mía!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Maki-chan podrías quitar esa cara, asustaras a mis hermanos.-_

La pelirroja sólo se cruzo de brazo, volteó el rostro con el ceño funcido negandose a ver a su novia mientras hacía un pequeño mohín en sus labios mostrando su disgusto por estar ahí.

Nico solo suspiro por el comportamiento infantil de la pelirroja mientras volteaba y veía jugar a sus hermanos en la caja de arena del parque. Se suponía que ese día saldrían a una cita pero como no había nadie que cuidara de sus hermanos y ella como la buena hija y Onee-san que es se encargo de hacerle de niñera como muchas otras veces pero no contó con que su celosa, posesiva, mimada, tsundere, hermosa (sensual y con tendencias sicopata...XD) novia se molestara por aquello.

 _\- Vamos Maki-chan, no puedes enojarte con Nico~.-_ Al no recibir ninguna contestación por parte de la menor suspiro derrotada, usaría su carta del triunfo _.- Te lo compensare, vale, hare lo que tú quieras, sólo deja de estar enojada.-_ Uso una voz melosa y pausada consiguiendo así lo que quería, pués Maki-chan de inmediato volteo a verla con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

 _-¿Lo que quiera?.-_ Preguntó alzando una ceja y viendola de arriba a bajo.

Nico se estremeció y se abrazo así misma retrocediendo lo más posible en esa banca que ambas estaban sentadas, esa mirada que tenía Maki le decía claramente que si no estuvieran en un lugar público ya le hubiera saltado encima.

 _\- Pervertida.-_ Murmuró con un sonrojo desviando la vista avergonzada.

 _\- Yo no he dicho nada.-_

 _\- No hace falta que lo digas con en esa mirada que tienes me dices todo.-_

 _\- Eso no dices cuando estas gritando mi nombre pidiendo por más.-_ Comentó Maki orgullosa sonriendo divertida provocando que humo saliera por los oidos de la pelinegra.

 _\- ¡Pervertida!. De seguro si Umi estuviera aqui ya se abria demayado.-_ Comentó pero al ver la mirada de la más joven su rostro se volvio azul se le olvido que a la pelirroja no le gustaba que ella hablara de alguien más mientras estaban juntas. _\- Ejem... De todas formas ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?.-_ Desvió el tema así se salvaría de cualquier reclamó de su posesiva novia.

La pelirroja se olvido de su resiente enojo y se tenso, volteo el rostro negandose a ver, nuevamente, a la pelinegra quien ya había tenido sufiente de eso, se paro de su asiento y tomando el rostro de Maki-chan la obligo a que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

 _\- Dimelo.-_ Exigió.

 _\- Estas muy cerca.-_ Fue lo único que resicibió como contestación y al instante solto la cara de la pelirroja como si esta le quemara, retrocedió varios pasos, una vez más olvidaba que estar cerca de la cara de su novia era como retarla y sabía lo que pasaría si no se alejaba. Así que a una distancia moderada la apunto con su dedo y exigió.

 _\- Dímelo.-_

La pelirroja solo solto un suspiro resignada y empezo a juguetear nerviosa con su cabello.

 _\- Es solo que yo quería pasar tiempo contigo a solas...-_

 _\- Maki-chan pasamos_ _ **mucho**_ _tiempo a solas... -_ Y antes de que Nico comenzara a enumerar todas las veces que la había arrastrado (secuestrado XD) a la sala de música, a la habitación del club, en los salones vacios, en la enfermeria y la misma casa de la pelirroja precisamente para estar a solas, Maki-chan la interrumpió.

 _\- Si, pero pasas más tiempo con tus hermano que conmigo.-_ Se quejó en voz baja pero la pelinegra fue perfectamente capaz de escucharla y abrio los ojos sorprendida.

 _\- Espera... ¿Tú...?.-_ Una vez más la señalo y una enorme sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro _.- ¿...estas celosa de mis hermanitos?-_

La pelirroja se sonrojo la miro con desición e inflo sus mejillas.

 _\- Eres. Mi. Novia. Tienes que pasar_ _ **más**_ _tiempo conmigo.-_ Aclaró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y la pelinegra suspiro resignada pués su novia se estaba poniendo en el plan posesiva.

 _\- Maki-chan... -_ La tomo por los hombros y la miro con cariño. _\- Te amo solo a ti, así que podrías dejar tú lado posesivo y celoso y volver a ser mi terca y adorable tsundere que no le da miedo a la gran Nico-nii.-_ La pelirroja solo la abrazo y asintio con las mejillas sonrojadas. _\- ¿Maki-chan...?-_ Dijo después de un momento en silencio.

 _\- ¿Mph...?-_

 _\- ¿Abra alguien, algún día, a quien no le tengas celos por estar cerca mio?.-_ Preguntó la pelinegra esperanzada.

Maki alzo la cara viendola seriamente, pensando, ya que aquella pregunta era muy pero muy difícil para ella, si ya con trabajo la compartia con sus hermanos.

 _\- Nuestros hijos.-_ Respondió tranquila provocando que Nico se sonrojara y escondiera su cara en su cuello.

 _\- Mou~ Maki-chan.-_ Se quejó avergonzada viendo el anillo en su dedo anular, realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto aunque ya comenzaba a repentirse de haber aceptado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diez años en un futuro~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Maki-chan podrías dejar de comportarte como niña pequeña y decirme ¿por qué estas enojada?.-_ Preguntó una pelinegra viendo a su esposa en un rincón de su casa abrazando sus rodilla con una aura deprimente rodeandola.

 _\- Nico-chan me engaño.-_ Murmuró la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos e ignorando a su esposa que cada vez se sentía más confusa.

 _\- ¿Engañarte...? Puedes explicarte o... !dormiras en el sofa!.-_ Amenazó después de un momento de no recibir contestación. Maki volteo viendola con las mejillas infladas y con la mirada digna de una niña de prescolar a quien le quitan su juguete favorito.

 _\- ¿Me echaras de mi habitación para dejarla a ella dormir contigo?.-_ Preguntó incredula.- _¡Me estas cambiando!.-_ Se quejó poniendose de pie y colocandose frente a la pelinegra que tenía una ceja alzada y su rostro decía claramente "no entiendo nada de lo que hablas" pero antes de decir algo Maki continuó hablando _.- Y por alguien más joven y que no es ni la mitad de sexy de lo que soy yo.-_

Nico tuvo que contener una carcajada o provocaría más a su esposa pero aquello había sido bastante gracioso. Era estraño ver hablar así a su Maki-chan cuando no estaba borracha. De pronto como si algo la hubiera golpeado en la cabeza abrió los ojos impacatada.

 _\- ¿Maki-chan, estas borracha?.-_ Preguntó curiosa golpeando su puño contra su palma y mirandola como si hubiera descubierto la cura para una terrible enfermedad.

 _\- ¡No estoy borracha!.-_ Also sus brazos enfatizando su punto ¿comó era posible que su Nico-chan creyera eso?.

 _\- Entonces ¿qué te pasa?.-_ Ahora si estaba desconsertada si no era eso entonces que tenía tan alterado a la mujer -niña mimada- frente a ella.

 _\- Me engañastes.-_ Le reclamó la pelirroja y Nico suspiro sabiendo que nada más estaban dando vueltas a lo mismo.

 _\- ¿Engañarte? puedes explicarte amor.-_ Lo dijo en un tono suave y Maki se tranquilizo.

 _\- Dejastes que te tocara.-_ La acusó viendola recriminadoramente, casi diciendole "solo yo puedo tocarte" y en realidad era así, solo ella podía tocarla.

 _\- Que... me to-cara_ \- Ladeó la cabeza confundida y Maki asintió apuntando directo al pecho de la pelinegra para luego apuntar atrás de ella en donde alguien las veía con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Nico volteo y sonrió suavemente alzando su mano provocando que quien la veía se riera provocandole una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Maki apretó los puños enojada, otra vez le estaba robando la atención de su loli pelinegra, si queria una loli pelinegra que se la consiguiera en otra parte por que esta ya era suya. Nico por su parte volteo a ver a su esposa pelirroja se cruzo de brazos y un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, desvió la mirada y habló firme mente.

 _\- Es nesesario que lo haga.-_

Maki abrio los ojos indignada sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar y en cuestión de segundos regreso al rincón donde estaba antes, la aura deprimente volvio a cubrirla y empezo a hacer circulos en el suelo con sus dedos

 _\- Nico-chan va a cambiarme, Nico-chan a mi no me deja que la toque así cuando yo quiera y a ella si, desde que ella llego yo no puedo tocar a_ _ **mi**_ _Nico-chan y se supone que es mi esposa, Nico-chan va a dejarme por alguien más joven y que babea y eso que yo soy sensual y millonaria, Nic...-_

 _\- Ya, ya, ya.-_ La cortó la pelinegra con un tic en el ojo y con las mejillas hirviendo, abrazo por la espalda a su esposa impidiendo que continuara diciendo tantas incoherencias.

 _\- ¿Ya no dejaras que te toque?.-_ Preguntó la pelirroja berrinchuda haciendo un hermoso puchero.

 _\- Sabes que es nesesario.-_ La pelirroja volvio inflar sus mejillas como niña chiquita y siguió hasiendo circulos en el suelo murmurando cosas sobre como su Nico-chan la dejaría.

Nico suspiro, por que de repente sentía que esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes.

 _\- Maki-chan, deja de comportarte como niña pequeña.-_

 _\- Me comportare como niña pequeña todo lo que yo quiera. Además a ti parece que de repente te gustan las personas menores.-_ Una vena apareció en la frente de la pelinegra y una sonrisa peligrosa adorno su rostro ante ese comentario pero decidio tranquilizarse, conocía a la pelirroja mejor que a ella misma y sabía que solo le estaba haciendo otra escena de celos.

Pero ¡por dios! que esto era demasiado hasta para ella y ¿como es que seguían con esa conversación?.

 _\- Maki-chan esto es ridículo.-_

 _\- ¡Mis sentimientos son ridículos ahora!.-_ Dijo la pelirroja empezando a llorar, su Nico-chan estaba siendo mala con ella se supone que debería estarle dando besos y no eso. De pronto dejo de sentir los brazos de la morena sobre ella y volteo, estaba bastante a gusto ahí, por que la pelinegra la estaba mimando, le gustaba ser mimada y más cuando tenía toda la atención de su Nico-chan.

Nico se paro firme y se cruzo de brazos, tendría que ponerse sería o Maki-chan seguiría payaseando.

Enserio que si no fuera una de las mejores doctoras de su hospital sería una gran actriz con todos sus actos melodrámaticos que le hacía.

 _\- Basta si sigues con esto...-_

 _\- ¿Qué haras?.-_ La retó la pelirroja parandose, todo rastro de lágrimas de hace un momento desaparecio confirmando su punto. Sólo estaba fingiendo.

 _\- Yo no volvere a mimarte, no preparare ninguno de tus platillos favorito, tampoco me disfrazare como a ti tanto te gusta...-_ En las mejillas de la pelinegra aparecio un sonrojo pero aun así contunuó, la pelirroja podía sentir como a cada palabra una flecha se clavaba en su corazón, no más tomates, ya no más trajes que Kotori le enviaba para disfrazar a su esposa, ya no más apapachos, si permitia que la pelinegra continuara hablando seguro se desmayaria _.- ... estaras durmiendo en el sofa y no permitire que me toque de ninguna manera durante un me... no durante seis meses.-_ Terminó y al ver la cara devastada de Maki-chan se sintio un poco culpable. Sabía que ella tambien exageraba pero debía admitir que era divertido y bastante adorable ver a la seria doctora Nishikino en el papel de niña mimada y caprichosa, la hubiera amenazado con pedirle el divorcio pero ya una vez lo había hecho por un reto de Nozomi y no termino para nada bien ya que por una semana no pudo ir a trabajar por que Maki-chan la había atado a la cama. Por supuesto apesar de haber perdido contratos fabuloso como Idol, fue grandioso, aunque no lo admitiria en voz alta era demasiado vergonzoso. Tal vez debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Umi.

Maki bajo la cabeza derrotada y abrazo a la pelinegra por la cintura recargando su cabeza en su hombro, Nico sonrio orgullosa y le devolvió el abrazo acariciando su espalda mientras tarareaba. Jejeje sabía como manejar su esposa.

 _\- ¿Ya estas mejor?-_ Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. Permanecierón abrazadas un par de minutos más hasta que Maki-chan la miro directo a los ojos y recargo su frente con la suya. Nico termino pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la más alta y lentamente se iban acercando.

Maki sonrió despacio al ver como Nico-chan cerraba los ojos podía sentir la respiración de la más pequeña mezclarse con la suya. Al fin después de días -o años como los sintio ella- sin poder besar a su esposa por fin lo haría, ¡quería llorar de pura alegría! entrecerró los ojos ya casi podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Nico-chan sobre los suyos estaban a solo milimetros de cerrar la distancia-...

 _\- Bwaaaaah ! Waaaah!.-_

Maki solo registro el dolor del golpe que se llevo en la cabeza contra la pared cuando su adorable Nico-chan la empujo para ir a atender a la persona que lloraba, desde el suelo pudo ver como la pelinegra le sonreia y mimaba a su rival para que esta dejara de llorar. De un momento a otro sus ojos se enfrentaron con unos ojos rasgados rubí que la miraban, retandola, -o así lo veía ella- burlandose de su reciente victoria. Frunció el seño y chasqueó la lengua molesta, estuvo tan cerca, pero ya le demostraría a esa niña -que no apartaba la mirada de ella- que aunque había ganado esta batalla por la atención de **su** pelinegra no ganaría la guerra.

Aunque eso significara pelear contra una niña de pelo negro y ojos rubí de tan solo un mes y medio de edad... más especifico su hija y la de la pelinegra.

Solo para demostrarle a ella y a cualquiera que Nico-chan solo era suya.

 **.**

 **De vuelta al presente.**

 **.**

Nico dejó de abrazar a la pelirroja para sonreirle calidamente tomar su mano y llevarla a donde sus hermanitos las llamaban para que jugaran con ellos de la nada sintió un escalofrío recorrer en su espalda y lo emérito al frío que hacía ese día y no a algún presentimiento de lo que ocurriría en un futuro.

Pero aún así esperaba que Maki-chan cumpliera su palabra.

Después de todo sería ridículo que tuviera celos de sus propios hijos solo por llamar su atención ¿no?.

Por que ni Maki-chan llegaba a ese extremo ¿verdad?.

Sintió la mirada de Maki-chan clavada en ella cuando abrazo al pequeño de Kotaro y empezo afrotarle la cabeza con cariño después de que este se cayera al piso y se lastimara.

Un nuevo escalofrío la invadió.

Ya empezaba realmente a arrepentirse y a convencerse de que siempre se equivocaria en sus suposiciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Todo inicio tiene un final y este es el de esta historia.**

 **De verdad siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. El epilogó de este Fanfic ya lo tenía escrito (en realidad casi todos los finales de mis historias estan escritos) estaba terminado desde los primeros tres que públique apesar de que no plane que tuviera 14 capítulo, tres especiales, y un epilogo y todo es gracias a todos ustedes y sus amables Rewiem y sus ideas tan impresionantes que algunos me dieron.**

 **Bueno, espero y disfrutaran de este capítulo y epilogo por que yo difrute escribirlos. Maki-chan celosa de hasta sus propios hijos por la atención de su Nico-chan jajaja. Algunos de ustedes me pidieron secuela y ¿por que no?. Pueden imaginarselo una pequeña y angelical lindura que molestaría a Maki al grado que no podía tener un momento con su amada pelinegra ¿Maki-chan morira de frustración sexual o por las manos de Nico por intentar matar a su hija?. Además Nico-chan ya no tendrá una si no dos que la celarían por todo** _ **¡TODO!,**_ **esperemos que no se vuelva loca o tal vez ya lo esta ¿?.**

 **Aqui les dejo un breve fragmento y el título:**

 _ **Nuestra Diablilla**_

 _ **Una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida se formo en su rostro mientras abrazaba a su hija y observaba el rostro palido y en shok de sus mejores amigas. - Esa es mi pequeña!.- Exclamó orgullosa. " ¡Tomen eso!. Por eso es Hija de la sensacinal Yaza... Nishikino Nico. Seguro Otou-san me mando a este pequeño angelito para vengarme de todos los que se burlarón de mi. Jajaja nadie se salvarar."**_

 **Si, lo se, sigo siendo mala en los nombres uff.**

 **Ahora, Nos vemos (leemos) en próximas historias.**

 **Matta ne... XD (30/12/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
